Pay the Fine
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Emily has been around for a few years, but now she finds herself not being used anymore. She is good friends with two members of The Shield. Emily is trying to make a name for herself again. And The Shield have a say in the matter. Will everything Emily has been dreading happen? Will she fall for her two friends? One thing is for sure there will there be chaos. Rollins/OC/Ambrose
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was only suppose to be a Christmas one-shot but now I've decided to turn it into a story. I hope you all enjoy it. I know the title for this is a High Crusade song but it has nothing to do with it. I own nothing but my OC and most of the plot. Also I mostly use wrestlers real names.  
Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins.  
Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose  
**__**Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.**_

"I don't get it. Why him?" I turned my attention from the monitor to Nattie.

"Why Tyson?" I asked the smile growing on her face. "It doesn't matter if you can't see it. I do. There's this attraction. A very unwanted one at first but now I welcome it with open arms." I smiled dreamily.

"Yea but he's apart of the shield Em."

"You make it seem like a bad thing. They're not out there giving beat downs for the fun of it like Nexus was. They're serving out justice. Why can't you see that?"

"What's wrong with you?" I looked at her confusion wrote on my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked as politely as I could.

"It's like they have some trance on you." I shook my head with soft laughter.

"That's a good one Nattie. I gotta go." I went to walk off but she step in front of me. "Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"They do, don't they? Why didn't I see this sooner?"

"I don't know what you are getting at. They don't have a trance on me. I'm free to do as I please. Now move out of my way Natalya."

"Or what Em? You gonna beat me up like they do?" That was a thought that came to mind. But not what I was gonna do. "Why be like them?"

"I'm not like them Natalya." I smirked seeing Colby, Jon and Joe standing behind Natalya. "I'm one of them." She closed her eyes backing up begging me not to attack her. She jumped turning around to see the three guys behind her smirks on their faces.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Nattie. No that was never the plan." I replied tilling my head to the side. "Take her boys." I demanded.

"No..no..no.." Nattie screamed and fought as they drug her off. I smirked turning to walk the other way. I let a sigh out hearing them yell cut. I stood off to the side. I didn't want to be apart of this. They were good on their own. It would come off as I was using them. I had expressed my feelings towards this to them but they were fine with it. Why wouldn't they be? It was their idea to have me do this. The fans would stand behind them and they would hate me.

"It's not as bad as you are making it out to be." I looked up to see the person that broke me outta my thoughts.

"How do you know what I'm thinking about Colby?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because Emmie" I cringed at his use of that nick name. "We've been friends for years. It would be wrong if I didn't know you." I nodded in understanding.

"I get it but don't you ever call me Emmie." I demanded with clinched teeth. He raised his hands in defense.

"You know I can't help it. You'll always be my little Emmie." He slipped an arm around my shoulders.

"Fine." I muttered. We walked into catering. I grabbed a bottle of water finding a place to sit. I watched all the superstars and divas go about. My eyes fell on Colby and Jon. I took a deep breath watching as Joe walked up to them. The talk or rather the none little talk with Colby didn't ease my mind any. I was still worried on it all. Everything was fine when I first showed up here 3 years ago. I had title shot after title shot. I was given the title at one point. Held it for 3 months and 26 days. Slowly over the years I faded out and wasn't used that much at tapings. Just normally at house shows. I didn't mind, oh who was I kidding it was driving me nuts that I wasn't out in the ring doing the one thing I loved. I saw the guys start walking over. I was closet to Colby, knew him a hell of a lot longer then the rest of them. Met him on the indy scene, like I did Jon. I instantly became friends with Colby, but Jon it was harder to be friends over night. We use to be at each others throat. I guess we can still be like that on occasion. With Joe I didn't really know him or even talk to him before now. He was coming into FCW as I was finishing up down there. I spent my first year in WWE doing both WWE events along with FCW events. I enjoyed doing that. I trusted Jon and Colby with my life but I had to learn to trust Joe as we went.

"Emmie you in there?" Jon asked waving his hand in front of my face. I grabbed his hand locking my deep chocolate eyes onto his.

"You don't get the privilege of calling me Emmie. It's either Em or Emily. Never Emmie." I snapped.

"Ok, ok Em you're kinda hurting my wrist. Mind letting it go?" He asked never breaking the eye contact.

"Sorry." I mumbled letting his hand go. I saw that both Joe and Colby were ready to burst out with laughter at any minute. "What's going on?" I asked eying up Colby's orange slices from the orange he was busy peeling and pulling apart.

"Take some already." He huffed out in a playful manner. I shrugged taking a few. "We asked what are you doing for Christmas." I sighed to myself looking down. I wasn't doing a damn thing. I wasn't in the mood to go home to my very dysfunctional family. Home in front of my tv with a few beers sounded like the best Christmas to me.

"Nothing." I told them shaking my head. "It's gonna stay that way too. You will not talk me into going home to my damn family or even go home with the 2 of you." I said looking between Jon and Colby.

"Alright fine by me. I wont make you do anything." Colby said taking a bite of his food. "But it's him you need to worry about." Colby said pointing with his fork.

"It's not nice to point especially with your fork." I scolded him. I turned looking at Jon. "Don't even start it Jonathan."

"I'm not scared of you. Besides I wasn't going to make you do anything. I just know where I'll be spending my Christmas at." He smirked sending a wink my way. I look at him dumbfounded for a moment. What did he mean he knew? He should've already knew before hand. I felt dumb. I could feel my cheeks start to warm up.

"Go home Jon. You don't need to come baby sit me." I wasn't sure if I felt annoyed or slightly honored that he would give his plans up to stay with me.

"Oh you did get it. But I got no where else to be really. I don't feel like flying home." He explained looking up from his phone. I got a glimpse rolling my eyes.

"Oh really that's why you're canceling your flight home? Just go home Jon. I'll be fine on my own. I have been before. The last few Christmases have been me and Daisy." Daisy was my 2 year old Alaskan Husky. My neighbor Mrs. Jensen watched her well I was gone. Daisy was white and grey, with blue eyes.

"To late Em." Jon spoke up slipping his phone into his pocket. "We'll have fun. I'll be at your place around noon on Christmas eve." He said getting up. I still had over a week to come up with an excuse for him to stay away. "Come on boys."

"You need me out there?" I asked going to get up.

"No not this time around." Jon replied walking off with the other two in tow. I sighed running a hand through my auburn hair. The only thing running through my mind were Colby's words that everything would be ok. I was hoping he was right on more then one occasion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. I own nothing but my OC and most of the plot. Also I mostly use wrestlers real names.  
Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins.  
Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose  
**__**Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.**_

I sighed pulling my auburn hair into a messy bun. It had been a week and nothing I did made Jon wanna go back home for Christmas. He was still coming over. I sat down wanting the next few days to go by as fast as possible. I scratched Daisy's ears.

"Here goes nothing girl." I got up walking the short distance to my front door. I pulled it open to reveal Jon and Colby. "What are you doing here?" I asked Colby stepping a side to let them in, Daisy barking. "Daisy enough." I said leading her through the house to the fenced in backyard.

"Jon wanted me to drop him off on my way out so that way you had no choice but to let him stay." Colby yelled explaining his action giving me a hug when I walked back into the living room.

"I could always make him walk home." I smirked looking at Jon pulling away from Colby.

"We wouldn't do that Em?" Jon smirked matching the one I held.

"Why is that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I know your kryptonite Emmie." I growled glaring at him. He may have won this round but there was plenty more to come. He smirked walking into the kitchen. I turned my attention to a laughing Colby.

"Must you leave me alone with him? Can't you be in the giving spirit and give me some peace from him?" I pouted sticking my lip out.

"I am in the giving spirit. I gave him a ride here didn't I?" My pout turned into a frown. "I gotta go Emmie. Try not to kill him. It is Christmas after all."

"Oh shut it Lopez." I gave him a hug shutting the door behind him. I took a deep breath walking into the kitchen. "What the hell Jon?" I exclaimed. Jon was sitting on the kitchen counter eating a sandwich. "Yea make yourself at home." I muttered letting Daisy back in. Shockingly she ran over to Jon sniffed him a few times and went and laid down in her room. Yea she has her own room.

"I planned on it. There's one for you as well. Don't you have a tree and decorations?" He asked swallowing his food.

"Decorations yes, tree uh no."

"Then the first thing we're doing is getting a tree. Let's go." He hopped off the counter grabbing the keys that lat there. I sighed knowing I had no choice. I followed behind him setting the alarm and locking the house up. The closest tree lot was only a 5 minute drive. He wouldn't give the keys up so he drove.

"Why stay here with me?" I asked glancing over at him.

"Everyone needs to spend the holidays with a loved one or a friend." I guess he was right.

"Yea maybe you're right." I got out of the car waiting for him. "Nothing to big." He looked at me raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and the smirk on his face grew bigger. I followed him around shaking my head at every tree he pointed. I would find something wrong with it. They were either too tall, too short, too fat or too skinny.

"That's it. You don't have a say in the matter any more."

"But it's my house!" I exclaimed getting pissed.

"But you are turning every perfect tree down hoping we can't find one." I shot him glare. I hated that he nailed that right on the head.

"Whatever Jon. Get your damn tree and I'll be at the car waiting for your ass." I stomped off walking through the maze of trees finding the car. Great the almighty one had my keys. I leaned against my car waiting. Today and tomorrow were going to be hell. I stood up seeing Jon dragging a tree. It looked to be about 5 feet or so. It seemed to look like a full tree. Jon got the tree tied to the top of my car.

"Here the guy gave me a candy cane to give to my beautiful girlfriend." He said handing me the red and white candy cane. I took it from him.

"You did correct him right?" I asked looking out the window. It didn't bother me that someone would think that. Back in the indy days people told us we would make beautiful babies.

"Nope. Let him think what he wants. He was right about you being beautiful." I could feel my cheeks start to get hot. I chewed my lip happy to see that I was home. I went in very quickly leaving him alone to bring the tree in. I went and got the 5 boxes of Christmas stuff. I was bringing in the last box as he was finishing up with the tree. "This stuff is kinda dusty Em."

"Yea I know. I haven't been in the Christmas spirit going on 2 years now. Have fun decorating Jon." I told him sitting down turning on A Christmas Story.

"Whys that?" He asked pulling out lights to wrap around the tree.

"Doesn't matter." He didn't push. Instead he dropped it. I sat watching the movie glancing over at him every now and again. I turned the tv once the movie finished. I walked into the kitchen heating some milk up and placing some hot cocoa mix into two mugs. I mixed it together placing a few mini marshmallows in it as well. "Here's some hot cocoa Jon." He smiled taking the mug I offered him.

"Thanks." I smiled sitting down.

"It's nothing Jon. You have it looking good in here so far."

"I'd be done quicker if you would help." He had a darker tone to his voice. "Sorry Em. I know this wasn't what you wanted."

"No it's not. I told you to go home to your family." I stormed upstairs Daisy right behind me. I flopped on my bed the tears starting up. I buried my head into my pillow.

"Emily I didn't mean to upset you." I jumped slightly feeling his hand rest against my back.

"It wasn't you Jon. I'll be fine. Just give me some time ok?" He nodded kissing my forehead. I sighed to myself feeling the warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I pushed them away going to my bathroom and running some hot water so I could relax in the tub. I laid a wash cloth over my eyes relaxing.

"Em you ok in there? It's been over an hour." I heard Jon call out. I got up wrapping a towel around me. I was so lost in well nothing. I wanted to forget everything and get back to my life.

"I'll be done in a minute Jon." I called back tossing my clothes every which way looking for a black tank and shorts. I brushed my hair out leaving it down. I walked down seeing Daisy laying on top of Jon.

"I'm here if ya wanna talk about it."

"2 years ago on Christmas I lost my dad. He was outside getting a few things from the car. Some guy that had too much egg nog swerved and hit him killing him instantly. I don't feel like celebrating the day he got killed." I didn't mean to snap at him. I just hated talking about it. "Don't say your sorry either. There's nothing you can do to bring him back or make it better." I watched him sigh.

"It's nothing special but I got it for you before I planned on coming here. I saw it and it reminded me of you so I had to get it." He walked to where his bags sat by the door. He walked over handing me a box. I unwrapped it opening the box inside to reveal a clear crystal pendant, platinum plated, four leaf clover necklace. I smiled.

"Thanks Jon. I love it." I smiled getting up. "I know it's nothing special and after you saying you were gonna be here I had to get something." I explained walking over to the TV stand pulling out a box. "With you complaining about your old one. I thought it was time." I sat on the arm of the chair watching as he opened his present. I had got him a watch. It had a stainless steel case with a stainless steel bracelet. Fixed gun-metal ion-plated bezel. Black dial with silver-tone hands and index hour markers. Minute markers around the outer rim. Luminescent hands and markers. Date display at the 3 o'clock position. Chronograph-three sub-dials displaying: 60 second, 60 minute and 12 hour (alarm). Quartz movement. Scratch resistant Hardlex crystal. Black cabochon crown. Solid case back.

"You didn't have to Em." I shrugged getting up.

"Just like you didn't have to. But I got Colby something as well which I forgot to give to him. Oh well." I walked into the kitchen looking to see what I could make. "I have ribs if that's ok with you."

"Yea sounds good." I got everything out letting the ribs marinate for an hour or so.

"I like what you did. Thanks for it all." I leaned against the counter.

"It's nothing Em. We all need someone at some point." I nodded understanding but I wasn't ready to dig deep down and reveal every little feeling about it. The only time it bothered me was this time of year.

"I'm fine really Jon." I went to walk around him but he grabbed my arm pulling me back. I looked up at him our heads being pulled together. Our lips meeting in a slow soft kiss. I pulled away. "I uh gotta walk Daisy." I hurried myself getting her on her leash. I walked out the door the kiss playing on my head. It wasn't what I was expecting but there was some magic behind it. I had to forget about what ever feelings there was between us. I wanted to focus on my career more than anything. Jon would just have to understand that's all there was to it. Hopefully tomorrow went better, but I wasn't so sure it would be. I took a deep breath walking into the house. I frowned walking into the house. "Where are you going?" I asked letting Daisy free.

"Home. You're going through a lot and I'm adding more to it. It's not right Em."

"You don't have to go. Stay I'm gonna need you tomorrow. It'll be better to have someone here to keep my mind off it rather than drinking myself numb like last year. I'm sure about this so go get cleaned up to eat." He sent me a half a smile and went off. I gripped the counter top hoping I did the right thing here.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I was going to wait until it was closer to New Years to post this chapter then I thought the hell with it. After this I'll get into more of The Shield type stuff. Happy New Years everyone! :)**_

_**I own nothing but my OC and most of the plot. Also I mostly use wrestler's real names.  
Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins.  
Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose  
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.**_

* * *

Over the last few weeks I had the kiss with Jon on my mind. I currently sat in catering picking at the salad in front of me. Nothing else mattered. Every time I closed my eyes there was the image of Jon's lips on mine. I couldn't admit that it felt nice. I couldn't fall for one of my best friends.

"Someone looks deep in thought?" I sighed looking up to see Nattie sitting down. Despite the current storyline with us, I'm good friends with her. "What happened over the last few days?" I looked around making sure none of the guys were there.

"We fought and argued over things and he freakin' kissed me." I exclaimed looking down.

"Ooo girl we gotta talk about this later. Now get outta this funk and let's go. But first did you like it?" I gave her the death glare walking out of catering. "Ooo you did. But Em."

"No there's no but Em's. He's my friend and that's it." I snapped at her. I would ignore the kiss and move on just being friends with him. It was easier that way.

"Alright. Oh and you have to blow your boys off tonight. Us girls are going out for New Years."

"That means you're not bringing the New Year in with your beau?" I asked walking to where we were needed to be.

"I'll be spending it with him but us girls are gonna go out after the show and spend some time together then head to the club everyone else is at." That made sense. Not that I really wanted to be at the club bringing in the New Year with everyone when they had that special someone. I let it go for now. I would figure it out later. The guys weren't here yet but it needed to be that way. I wasn't complaining the less time I could spend around Jon the better it is right now. We got into place.

"What the heck Em? Did you really need them to do your dirty work?" Natalya screamed at me.

"Look Nattie it's nothing against you alright. You just stand in my way. Oh and the fact I'm saving you from yourself hun." I explained resting my hands on her shoulders. She shrugged my hands off.

"How are you doing that Em? Huh?"

"Come on Nattie. You know why, they know why and that's all I have to say about it."

"No Em tell me. Why Em why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."

"Em come on. It's me you are talking to here."

"Oh so naïve Natalya. I don't care if it's you or someone else. I don't have to answer to you." I looked from her to the door to see the guys. "It's justice being served." I walked out of the room following behind the guys. Colby slowed down some coming to walk by me.

"Jon told me about the last few days."

"Oh yea?" I was freaked out. I had no freaking clue what Jon told him and I didn't want him to know about the unwanted kiss. Or maybe it was wanted. I mentally shook the thoughts from my head getting back to reality. "What did he tell you?"

"That you two had a good time and that Daisy likes him better then you." I wanted to know if Jon had brought up the kiss but I couldn't ask Colby and risk it.

"Yea Jon fed her once and he was her new best friend. She keeps looking for him too."

"Who keeps looking for who?" Jon asked interrupting Colby and myself.

"Daisy. She looks for you then gets all sad. Thanks for brainwashing her on me." I joked smirking.

"I guess I'll have to stop over and kidnap her or something." Jon smirked. I sent him a playfully glare.

"You will leave her alone Jon. She'll forget about you. It's not like you'll be coming over ever again."

"You never know Em." I looked at Colby for help here. He shook his head with a smirk.

"I learned a long time ago not to get into the middle of your guys quarrel." He said walking off to leave us alone. I looked to make sure it was just us.

"What did you tell Colby?"

"Everything that happened." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Even what I told you about my dad? Our kiss?" I spoke in a hushed whisper. Jon was the only person other then family that knew about my dad. He was quick to shake his head.

"No it's not up to me to tell Colby any of that. If you don't want him to know that's up to you." It felt like he was judging me for keeping this from Colby. Jon was the last person that could judge me.

"He doesn't need to know about it." I went to storm past him but he pulled me back. I was pissed at Jon for the judgment he held of me. He didn't say anything about what I told him or the kiss. So I shouldn't be pissed at him, I should be grateful he didn't say anything. But I was pissed at the man before me. "What Jon?"

"I'm here anytime. We're friends." I gave him a soft smile. I found myself relaxing from his touch and his words.

"Thanks Jon." I walked past him going to get ready for the night I was dreading. I sighed looking down at the dress I was wearing. It was a gold strapless dress that stop mid-thigh. "Nat I don't know about this." I was fine with the dress. I only wanted to spend my time bring in the New Year in the best way I knew how, asleep in my bed. I suppose I could fake being sick, but then I would feel guilty about lying to everyone. I smirked slipping on my gold open toed pumps. I had to take the time at some point to get to know Joe so why not now? I would be able to avoid Jon, so my feelings could stay buried. I wouldn't see Colby and I wouldn't have the urge to tell him about the kiss. It was the perfect plan. Unless Jon and Colby decided they wanted to hang out with Joe too. But then again it wouldn't be so bad. Jon wouldn't try anything with Colby and Joe there and I wouldn't have the urge to blurt anything out.

"I don't know what you are going on about Em. You look dazzling." I smiled getting my hair pulled back into a slick pony tail for the night.

"Let's just go before I change my mind about all of this." I pleaded her with my eyes to let me stay in. That's all I wanted. She smirked shaking her head. I sighed deeply following behind her. I sat at the bar absent minded drinking my beer. The rest of the girls had got some kind of fruity drink. But I simply loved my beer and wouldn't settle for anything else. They tried to get me to drink a fuzzy naval or something like that. I had rolled my eyes smarting off and took my beer.

"Ok so what's the deal with you and Ambrose?" Nattie asked. I shot her look of disbelief. I didn't want anyone to know and here she was spilling to the whole diva's locker room. Sure it would get back to Jon, hell I'm sure it would get back to Colby as well.

"I don't know what you are talking about Nattie. I'm friends with Jon. Nothing more, nothing less." I snapped at her in tone telling her to drop it.

"But surely you wanna kiss him. To see how it is, don't you?" I shook my head getting mad at her. "You gotta have a crush on someone. It's been." She stopped to think about it. "When was the last time you dated anyone?" I sighed taking a long drink of my beer. The last time I was in a relationship was one I first came into the WWE 3 years ago. Since then I haven't hooked up or dated anyone. It was easier to focus on my career then worry about a guy. I didn't wanna have doubts that he was out there cheating on me. Jon was the first guy I had kissed in 3 years. It didn't bother me any. I know what I want out of life and I'm gonna get it before I try to settle down with a guy. There was nothing wrong with Troy. We ended on a good note. We both knew that our relationship was better as friends. That's how we left as friends.

"It doesn't matter now does it Nat?" I asked getting up taking my half empty beer with me. I looked around the crowded bar spotting Jon and Colby talking to some women that looked to be strippers. I rolled my eyes pushing the slight hint of jealous away. Me jealous of Jon? Or was it Colby? It has just been me and them for a long time. I left it at that. I didn't wanna explore my jealousy anymore then I already had. I smiled seeing Joe sitting alone at a table drinking a beer. I took up an empty seat. "Why alone on New Years" I asked taking a drink of my beer.

"I don't feel up to mingling with anyone. My girl is back home. I would rather be with her then here. But I don't have a choice." I was shocked to hear that he had someone back home. I thought he was single.

"Well Joe I'd rather be else where as well." I replied looking to see that Jon and Colby where no longer in the same spot.

"We really don't have to stay. It's not like anyone is gonna be looking for us." I shook my head with a small amount of laughter.

"That is very true Joe. You can go ahead and leave. I'm gonna stick around for a few minutes then make my escape." I smiled getting up. Joe seemed to be a pretty decent guy. I was happy that I was given a chance to get know the man. I downed the last of my beer. I walked to the bar ordering another one. I smiled taking the beer from the very busy bartender. I turned around bumping into Colby. "Where's your little buddy?" I asked looking around.

"The little boy's room." I rolled my eyes quickly downing the new bottle of beer. "How's your night so far?"

"It's been a blast. But I'm gonna head back. I'm starting to get a headache. Have fun Colby." I walked past him patting his shoulder. I walked out the door. It was only a two and a half blocks till the hotel.

"Wait up Emmie." I rolled my eyes at his voice. I stopped waiting for Colby to catch up. I looked at him when he got level with me. "I'd feel better if I knew you made it back safe and sound."

"I really don't think a guy is gonna have a chance if he does try anything Colby. And don't give me the BS about it being a gang of guys. Because if that's the case then they will still do it whether you are here with me or not. They wouldn't have a problem taking you out as well."

"I wasn't going to. But thanks for the heads up Em." I shot him a sarcastic smile. "You don't really have a head ache do you? You just wanted to get out of there."

"Yea so that such a crime? I didn't wanna be there in the first place." I retorted giving him a small smile of thanks as he held the door for the hotel open.

"It's not and you can do as you please Em." I smiled walking to my room which happened to be on the first floor. I wasn't sure if I was lucky for that or very unlucky. I turned around to look up at Colby. "Night Emmie. Happy New years." I pulled him into a hug.

"Night Colby, Happy New Years to you too." I pulled away from him finding his lips against mine. My arms stayed around his neck. I was so screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing but my OC and most of the plot. Also I mostly use wrestler's real names.  
Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins.  
Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose  
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.  
Victoria is Alicia Fox  
and Stu is Wade Barrett.**_

_**I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter then the rest and is more of a filler then anything.**_

I sighed playing with my food in the hotels restaurant. Kissing Jon was one thing but turning around and kissing Colby on top of it, that was all levels of crazy. Why don't I make 3 strikes and kiss Joe well I'm at it? I heard rustling in front me but I kept my head down.

"About the kiss last night Em." Of course it was Colby. I shook my head not letting him continue.

"Heat of the moment thing right? It happened." Oh did I enjoy it but I couldn't. "I can't forget it Colby, part of me doesn't want to but we can't and you know that." The other part of me wanted to remember Jon's kiss as well.

"Why can't we? We're best friends Em. No one knows you better then I do. You know me. It would work." He held a hopeful look on his face. It hurt me to reject him but it's not like I have a choice in the matter.

"It wont Colby. You know this." I sighed closing my eyes briefly.

"Why wouldn't it?" He asked talking the pause I had left him.

"Because I don't know my feelings ok. A little over a week ago I would've but now I don't. So leave it the hell alone." I snapped standing up.

"Ok I'll leave it be. Just sit back down." I sighed slowly sitting back down. "I'm sorry I pushed."

"I'm sorry too." I gave him a small smile as Jon and Joe joined us. Jon took the spot next to me.

"Where the hell did you run off to last night?" Jon half growled out.

"I got to fucking drunk last night and he made sure I got back here ok. We waited for your ass to come out of the damn bathroom but you never showed. I was waiting longer then I had too." I snapped lying. It wasn't a complete lie so it was ok in my book.

"Oh." Was Jon's reply.

"Yea fucker what the hell was taking you so long in the bathroom?" Colby asked eyebrows raised.

"Wouldn't you like to fucking know. I was doing my business." He winked smirking. I felt repulsive and wanted to gag but at the same time I felt the jealousy start tugging on my heart strings. "Where'd you run off too Joe?"

"I was around. Ask Em, I talked to her for awhile." I started to stir all eyes on me.

"What? At some point I was gonna have to talk to him with out the two of you clowns being around." That earned a chuckle from Joe, and glares from the other two.

"Em you ready?" Victoria asked walking up to the table.

"Give me a minute and I'll meet up with you." She nodded with a smile walking off.

"What's that about?" Colby asked looking to me the second he could no longer see Victoria in sight. I held the jealousy at bay over Colby checking her out.

"I'm hanging out with a few girl friends to get away from the likes of you 2, Joe's not that bad yet anyways. Oh Colby you do know Victoria is shacking up with Stu?"

"Yes" He muttered. I got up walking off. I'd see the guys later, I always did and I was stuck traveling with them to where ever it was we were headed next. Today was an off day and I knew at some point I'd have to head off to the gym and work out. Not that I minded.

I spent about an hour shopping with the girls. They all had bought stuff but I was lost in a world of my own. None of this was helping me. In fact it was making matters worse. I sighed slipping out of the store. I wandered the mall aimlessly before finding an empty spot to sit.

"Ya know you didn't have to come with just to ditch us." Nattie's voice reached my ears.

"I know. Personal stuff really." I didn't wanna get into it. I didn't know where I stood with either guy. I wanted to figure things out on my own.

"As your friend I'm here. If this has to do with Jon we can talk about it."

"It's more then that. I know you are but I don't wanna talk about it. I'm gonna head to the gym I'll see ya Monday at Raw." I got up walking off.

I spent a few hours at the first gym I had came across on my way back to the hotel. I listened to a few podcasts focusing on what was being said and not the soap opera my life has become. I grabbed my bottle of water heading to the locker room to shower and leave. After spending an hour to myself and still not figuring out my feelings for either man I headed back to the hotel. I wasn't going to beat myself up over it all. It was simply what it was and I could only hope things would play out on their own. I walked into the hotel to see Joe, Jon and Colby standing in the lobby with their bags.

"About damn time Emily." Jon seethed grabbing the car keys from me storming out the door.

"We're behind because you weren't here on time nor would you answer your damn phone." Colby snapped following behind Jon.

"Go get your things. You know how those two can get. Especially over the last few days." Joe rested his hand on my shoulder for a second before walking out. I sighed rushing to my room and throwing my stuff in my bags making sure I had everything. I went back to the lobby checking out as fast I could. I got to the car seeing I was sitting in the back with Joe. I rolled my eyes at how Jon and Colby were acting. I popped my head phones in listening to music on the ride to the new town. It was times like this I wondered why I put up with them. I pulled my phone out seeing that the battery was dead. I sighed pulling out my car charger crawling between the two in the front plugging it into the car lighter letting my phone charger. Only problem my phone wouldn't charge.

"Piece of shit anyways." I mumbled tossing the phone. I laid my head back closing my eyes.

"Emily get your ass up. We're here." I groaned blinking my eyes open. I grabbed my bags and my useless piece of shit phone and went inside. "You're rooming with me Emily." I looked at Jon like he was crazy.

"Why the hell do I have to do that for?" I yelled getting pissed. That wasn't part of the plan when I agreed to this shit.

"We figured it was for the best. You'll room with me on this loop then with Colby on the next loop."

"Till when?" I seethed out walking into the hotel.

"Till we're done with this. So get fucking use to it Emily." I wanted to punch him but it would do me no good. I could get through this.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I own nothing but my OC and most of the plot. Also I mostly use wrestler's real names.  
Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins.  
Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose  
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.  
For this chapter instead of Kaitlyn's real name (Celeste) I stuck with Kaitlyn.**_

The last few days rooming with Jon were anything but hell. We got along and had a few good laughs. It felt good to spend time with him again with out the others. It did however bring back the feelings I was trying to get rid of. All I wanted to do was jump on him and ram my tongue down his throat. It was a hard urge to get over. I doubt that he would care if I did. He was the one that would stroll about the room without a shirt on or just in his very tight boxer briefs, showing off his very firm ass and other things. He knew how to get me all hot and flustered. But surprisingly he said nothing about the kiss we shared or going out on a date. We did flirt with each other but that was it. I could get use to rooming with Jon. I had to wonder if it would be like this with Colby as well.

"Why is it every time I see you, you seem to be in deep thought about one of them?" I groaned slightly knowing that she was right. I hung my head. "You need to do some thing this. You obviously have feelings for one of them."

"Try 2 of them Nat. Plus I'm stuck rooming with them. Jon this week and Colby next week. It's going to stay like this until my storyline with them is over with. They act like I'm this baby just because I showed up late once." It still got on my nervous!

"Go out with them both and go from there. You have to like one of them more than the other." I sighed not believing that. It wasn't the smartest thing but I didn't have any other plan right now. I was sure I liked one of them more I just didn't know which one that was yet. Hell I was scared to find out which one I liked more than the other. I cared about both of their feelings, I couldn't bare hurting one of them.

"I don't know Nat. It's hard enough sharing a room with one of them. I can't make things worse on me or them. I gotta think about this from the business aspect here. My feelings for them both will be put on hold until I'm no longer apart of the Shield." That sounded like the best option right now. Nat raised an eyebrow looking at me. "What?"

"Do you really think you can do that?" I straightened up putting an arm on my hip. I felt hurt that she would think that. I was a strong women not some little weak thing everyone sees me as.

"Yea I can Natalya!" I growled out storming off. I walked into the locker room pulling my new gear out. Unlike the guys I was given matches to wrestle in. I hated to see the talent of all three of them had been wasted just on attacks. I was waiting for the day they would be given their second match. I slipped on my black cargo pants. Unlike the guys mine was form-fitting. I put on a black tank top before slipping the bullet proof vest on. I pulled my girly plain black combat boots on lacing them up tight and tying a bow with the laces. I left my hair down walking through make-up letting them tease my hair and apply some make-up. They kept it as light and girly as they could. Which was black everything. My eyeshadow was black with glitter. I had on clear lips gloss that was grape flavored. I grabbed a water walking to gorilla.

"Who you fighting tonight?" I rolled my eyes.

"No one at first. I'm to run down help Eve win then I will team up with Eve. Then Layla teams up with Kaitlyn. We clear on it now? Or do I need to tell you where you 3 will be standing?" I finished about outta breath.

"We know our part Em. Just be careful and do your part." I half rolled my eyes turning to the monitor waiting for my cue to head out.

"I will be." I mumbled. I watched as Kaitlyn was getting the upper hand on Eve. "Later boys." I smirked running out to the ring getting mostly boos. I smirked stopping short of the ring as Kaitlyn stood against the ropes waiting for me to attack. Eve rolled her up for a quick 3 count. I smirked jumping onto the ring apron. Seeing Layla get up from the commentators desk.

"Em don't you dare. Ladies it seems that the lovely Em wants to mess around in matches." Vickie screeched. "It will be Eve and Em facing Kaitlyn and Layla." I got in the ring walking over to corner with Eve. I got out grabbing the rope. I noticed the guys standing on the ramp.

The ref signaled for the bell and Eve was quick to tag me in. I started off with Layla. We trade punches. I Irish whip her to the corner. Eve tags herself in and beats Layla down in the corner. Layla with more counters and pin attempts. Layla springboards into a crossbody for another pin attempt. Layla with a headlock now. Layla dances around and bumps Eve in the face. Kaitlyn taunts Eve, allowing Layla to clothesline her. 2 count by Layla. Kaitlyn tags in and hits a backbreaker for a 2 count. Kaitlyn with more shots and another pin attempt. Kaitlyn goes to the second rope but Eve pulls her to the mat. Eve mounts her with right hands and covers for 2. I tag in and take control of Kaitlyn. I clotheslines Layla off the apron. The referee holds Layla back as Eve and myself double team Kaitlyn in the corner. Kaitlyn fights me off and takes another shot at Eve. Kaitlyn goes to push me but I spear her to the ground. I go for the cover only getting a two count. I pull Kaitlyn up by the hair and whip her into the corner. I hit a monkey flip. I go up top hitting a flying elbow. I cover her getting the 3 count and pin. After the match I spear Layla to the mat getting up smirking. I jump outta the ring meeting up with the boys at the top of the ramp.

Once backstage I broke free of the guys heading to the divas locker room to shower and change back into my white crop top and black skirt. Slipping my black and white polka-dotted flats on. I grabbed my bags and headed to catering to get a water. I sat at an empty table seeing Joe walk up as the other two stayed back. What was going on here?

"Hey Joe. What's with them two?" I ask pointing.

"Hey. They sent me over to find out if there is a reason why you are avoiding them."

"They should've asked themselves." I shook my head looking at them.

"That's what I told them. But they didn't wanna listen to me." I got up grabbing my stuff walking over to them. It was like they could be so childish at times.

"You want to be treated like men they act like it. And for the record I'm not avoiding either one of you."

"Well it seems like you are. Either you are avoiding us or pushing us away. But we can't think of a reason why you would be pushing us away." I stood looking at them. I didn't think it seemed like I was pushing them away. I sighed slightly. "Can you think of a reason Em?" Of course I could. I could think of a few reasons why. But they both knew of at least one of them. I had to wonder if they told the other about it. I shook the thoughts from my mind. If that was the case they would've had a bloody fight. Right?

"I'm not. Can we just go?" I asked feeling bad about it. I was starting to feel like I couldn't ignore my feelings for either one of them if I was only going to push them away.

"You ok?" Colby asked wrapping an arm around me. I just shrugged. I wasn't ok. Far from it actually. I just wanted to curl up and sleep so after tomorrow's Smackdown tapings I could go home. Maybe the key to all of this was staying in Joe's room with him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I own nothing but my OC and most of the plot. Also I mostly use wrestler's real names.  
Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins.  
Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose.  
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.**_

The guys talked amongst themselves on the way back. I tried to ignore them but my Ipod had died on me. It was like nothing wanted to work for me when I had to deal with these guys. I just wanted things to go back to normal before I had kissed either one of them. Things were simpler back then. Less confusing for sure. I looked out the window. I kept telling myself I wanted to be else where, but really I just wanted everything to be fine with Jon and Colby. I wanted my best friends back. But it was on me to figure out how to fix my friendships. It wasn't going to be easy, but I've learned that nothing in life is easy. And if it is easy then it's too damn easy and things go wrong.

"You gonna come out with us Em?" I was broken out of my thoughts hearing Joe.

"Huh? What?" I asked since I hadn't heard what they were planning on doing keeping my eyes locked on the passing buildings outside the window.

"We were planning on getting a bite to eat then go to the bar." Jon replied slightly annoyed. I was trying to figure out if he was annoyed at me for not paying attention to him or if he was annoyed at Joe for inviting me along. But either way I wasn't taking that chance.

"Nah I'm just gonna order room service and call it an early night. You boys have fun and Jon you bring some ring rat back to the room I'll personally kick her out then kick your ass." I growled the last part out earning a few chuckles form the other two.

"Yes mother." Jon hissed out. I sighed jumping out of the car when Jon pulled up to the hotel. I got my stuff going up to my room letting the guys leave. I tossed my bag to the side plopping down on the bed. I flipped through the channels getting fed up when nothing good caught my eye. I tossed the remote on Jon's bed. I put my phone on the charger closing my eyes leaning back on the bed. I groaned feeling a body press up against me.

"What the fuck?" I muttered my eyes shooting open adjusting to the darkness.

"Shh Em." The smell of alcohol on his breath made me sick. As much as I was enjoying the work his lips were doing to my neck I couldn't let it go on. I pushed him away getting up.

"We can't Jon and you know it." I told him getting my shoes on.

"Why not?" His voice held a pleading to it. I hated to walk out on him but it was the only thing I could even think about doing right now. If I stayed in this room with him I would do something that would easily regret doing and it wasn't worth it.

"I'm not having this conversation with you well you are drunk." I replied walking out of the room. It was then that I realized that I was starving. I was hoping that I could find some place that was open at this time of night.

"I figured you'd be in bed sleeping." I jumped slightly at Colby's voice.

"I was until your damn friend decided he wanted to play a round of drunken nookie." I spoke with annoyance to my voice. It wasn't that he wanted to have sex it was more that he was drunk. Colby rested his arm on my shoulders.

"Just forgot about it Em. He will by morning." There was a hint of sadness to his voice as he spoke. Maybe Nat was right. But I couldn't ruin what I had going on. "So what are you doing down here anyways?" Colby asked clearing his throat changing the subject.

"I was gonna find a place that was open at this time. I kinda crashed when I got back earlier. Wanna join me?" The invite was meant as friends and he knew that or at least I hope he did. It's not like I could take it back now. Did I even wanna take it back?

"I'll join you but I'm not hungry. Can't have you out there alone at this time of night." I rolled my eyes. But in all reality I was happy to know that Colby cared that much about me. We walked out side seeing that most the places were closed. But we did find a late night place that was still open. The place was empty and that was mighty fine with me. We were served quickly once we sat down and figured out what I wanted to eat.

"Is it really necessary that I have to share with you or Jon? It was one mistake, give me a break. You guys can mess up all the time and it's just fine." I needed my space back to figure things out. It was like they enjoyed punshing me this way or something.

"It s not that Em. Look it's the way it is ok?" Seriously what the hell? If Colby really thought like that he was the one that needed a reality check or something. That was just pure bullshit!

"No not ok Colby. Wait this isn't about me not making it back in time it's about the fact you or Jon didn't know where I was. It was the fact I could've been with some random guy." The look on his face explained it all. "I fucking thought so." I growled out.

"Well as soon as you pick you wouldn't have go through this hell now would you?" He snapped getting up. I grabbed his hand but he snatched it away. "What?" He growled out looking at the floor.

"That's not fair on me. I can't control your feelings your Jon's feelings, hell most the time I can't control my own. But I do know this much." I turned to look at him. At this point he had looked up.

"You know what Em? We can only be friends because that's how you see it?" I shook my head.

"No." I spoke softly taking his hand in mine; instead of pulling it away he gripped my hand. "As much as I want us to be friends, it can't be that way again until we figure out what these lingering feelings between us really are." In a flash his lips were against mine. Our lips moving as one. I could feel the heat radiating off his body as he pulled me into him holding me close. I smiled pulling away from him. "We have to take this slow Colby and we can't keep it from anyone. I can't lie; it will only make things worse. He needs us to be honest with him."

"I know but you need to understand that he isn't going to take it laying down either. He's gonna be hurt by both of us. We just have to trend lightly around him until he can come around and except it." Colby explained everything I already knew. I laid my head on his shoulder. This was harder then I wanted it be.

"I know and the not knowing how he's going to react to all of this scare the hell out of me. But I can't keep going like this. I need to know what these feelings mean and who they really are for."

"What are saying? That you want to be with both me and Jon at the same time?" He asked offended moving away.

"No that's not what I'm saying." Or maybe it was what I was trying to say. Could I figure out my feelings for Jon if I was with Colby?

"Emily you need to be sure about this. About us." Colby rested his hands on my shoulders. I sighed looking up at his brown eyes. I let a small breath out. I needed time to really think about things and I did need to talk to Jon about things. Everyone says falling in love with your best friend is one of the best things you could do but I wasn't sure it was the best thing for me. I was in love with two of my best friends. Or was I in love with one of them and only loved the other one like a brother? Whatever way it was I need to find out before it drives me insane.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own nothing but my OC and most of the plot. Also I mostly use wrestler's real names.  
Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins.  
Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose.  
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.**_

I got back to the room seeing that Jon was passed out. I grabbed my things going to the only room I knew. I could've went to Nat's room but she was with TJ and I didn't want to impose on them. I sighed standing off to the side knocking on his hotel room door. It took a few minutes but he finally opened the door.

"What's going on Emily?" He asked groggily stepping aside letting me in. The light from the hall was the only source of light in his room. The rest came from the moon.

"You can call me Em, Joe. I seriously need a break from Jon and Colby. Why can't things just be easy with them?" I asked walking in setting my stuff to the side. "You mind if I crash here for the night?" I asked turning to look at him, his face still covered in sleep. I felt bad for waking him up but I couldn't stick around and deal with Jon alone in the morning.

"Crash as long as you need Em." He ignored the rest flopping back in his bed. I sighed kicking my shoes off curling up under the blanket.

"Em...Emily." I swatted Joe away turning over trying to fall back asleep. "EMILY, get the hell up!" Joe yelled shaking me quite roughly. I groaned sitting up. He didn't have to be so violent about it.

"I'm up." I rubbed my eyes seeing that it was barely 5 in the morning. "Why the hell did you wake me up so damn early for?" I tried to snap at him but I was still too damn tired for to many emotions to come out.

"We got a long trip ahead of us for the Smackdown tapings tonight. And I'm guessing you wanna get there early enough so you like the rest of us can get a workout in." Damn him for being right. I nodded getting up. I just changed into a plain white v neck tee, faded blue jeans and knee high boots. I brushed my hair leaving it down skipping the make up as it would only come off when I showered after the gym.

We all met up in the lobby. Both Jon and Colby ignored me. I didn't blame them but it was their faults I was stuck in this mess with them. The first part of the car was a very silent and awkward one. I felt bad for Joe being stuck with the three of us. He did nothing to them. Surely they weren't pissed at him for helping me out.

"You guys can be mad at me for whatever reason but you have to remember that Joe is apart of the group and you can't make him feel awkward because of it. Your beef is with me. This is exactly why I wanted to stay friends for now. But no you two had to keep it going. How did you find out that the other liked me anyways?" So I do have admit it wasn't the best way to break the very uncomfortable silence.

"People start to admit their true feelings when they get few beers in there system. Did you know that?" Jon asked turning in his seat to look back at me. "It's amazing what people say. Only if I could get a certain person to talk then it'd be good. I thought we had something special Emily. I mean after all you shared that story about your father with me but not Colby." I sat there shocked beyond everything. My eyes quickly filled up with water. That's when I could see that he knew he made a huge mistake. "I'm sorry." I shook my head closing my eyes.

"Wait you told Jon about that night?" Colby asked from beside me. That left Joe to drive. I nodded fixing my attention onto the back of Jon's seat.

"Hold on one fucking minute here. How the fuck does Colby know about that? I thought I was the only one you told? You lying fucking bitch." He growled out. My head went straight to resting in my hands, tears spilling out.

"Dude uncalled for." Joe spoke up.

"She didn't tell me about it Jon. I had a show a few days before and the day after. Her family took me in when I couldn't go home to be with my family. I was there Jon. I saw what it did to her. She never lied to you. You are the only one she has ever told about that." Did I forget to mention that part to Jon? I wanted to smile with Colby supporting me but the pain from Jon's words were to much. No more was said and the atmosphere in the car was worse then before. The drive to the arena lasted hours longer then it really was. I wasn't in the mood for the gym. I grabbed my bags heading inside wasting no time waiting for the guys. I dropped my stuff off in the divas locker room and headed down to the ring. I jumped into the ring with Layla and Tamina.

"Shouldn't you be with the Shield?" Tamina asked.

"Just because I'm suppose to be one of them doesn't mean I have to be with them night and day. Now can we stop with the bull shit and practice?" I snapped fed up with everything.

"I'll take ya on Em. Tamina was done anyways." Layla said sending a sharp look Tamina's way. I shrugged it off taking my boots off letting them fall to the floor. I was soon locked up with Layla in the center of the ring. We went through move after move. I had just taken a cross body.

"Emily I think we need to talk." I thanked Layla getting outta the ring quickly slipping my boots back on.

"I have nothing to say to you Jonathan nor do I wanna hear what you have to say. I'll see you and the other two at gorilla when it's our turn." I went to walk off only to have him grab my arm. I turned looking at him prying his hand off my arm. "Don't you fucking dare touch me." I snarled walking off going back to the divas locker room. I showered dressing in my gear. I got to gorilla the same time as the rest of them did.

"You know what to do?" Joe asked for the other two.

"Not a single clue boys. But I'm sure I'll figure it out in the mean time." I replied. I could see that Jon and Colby were trying to bite their tongues. Instead Joe pushed them off to where they had to go. I groaned walking out to stand on the stage as the guys descended through the crowd to attack Randy. The smirk grew on my face as they finished Randy off. They jumped out of the ring and we stood tall smirks on your faces. We retreated backstage. I took off to the divas locker room. I would keep ignoring them until they cornered me and forced me to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own nothing but my OC and most of the plot. Also I mostly use wrestler's real names. Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins. Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose. Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.**_

It was nice to be able to let my mind rest from the drama that was going on with Colby and Jon. I was enjoying my time with my pup. Nothing else mattered to me. I dreaded today. Being forced to be with them. I found it funny that someone would show up at my place. Everyone in town I was friends with knew I would be leaving shortly. Surely Jon and Colby were smart enough to stay away. Surely I was wrong about that as they both stood outside my front door.

"What's going on?" I asked standing between the small gap I had left to see them.

"Since the shows and tapings are close we're just gonna drive." I groaned at Jon's words stepping back.

"What?" Colby asked almost offended walking in. Jon behind him.

"Look how well traveling together works for us. Both of you are trying to win me over but we need to go back before Colby kissed me and before Jon kissed me and be friends. We have to think about Joe too. If you guys can't accept just being friends then I'll go straight to Vince and make him remove me from the Shield. Are we understood?" I explained crossing my arms moving my weight from one foot to the other. It was the only option right now. I couldn't date them both and pick only one when we all still had to work together. There would be way to much tension between us. No relationship could survive that.

"I can try for the sake of everything Em. I wont try anything unless you want me too." Jon smirked winking. I tried to hold a straight face feeling the butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach.

"I can do that Em." I smiled at them both. "As long as I get my Emmie back." I playfully rolled my eyes punching Colby in the arm walking upstairs. I was really hoping this would fix everything. I went about my room getting what I needed. I walked past my night stand seeing the necklace Jon had got me for Christmas still in the box. I sighed shutting the box it was in putting it in my purse. I grabbed my bags and headed downstairs.

"I just have to get Daisy situated then we can go."

"I already did. She is in love with me it was the least I could for her." Jon put his hands over his heart. "Why wont you let me have my visitation rights to her?" He was trying to talk in a very sob voice but it came out more of crackle then anything. I cracked up laughing along with Colby.

"If you behave I might work something out with ya Jon." I really had no intentions too. It was all in fun and games. "And stop brainwashing my dog!" I exclaimed in a playful way. "Hey wait a second. Where the hell is Joe?" I felt bad I had only now realized that Joe wasn't at the door with them.

"In the car waiting for us. He's driving." Colby explained.

"Was that such a good idea after the last few days he was stuck with us?" If I was him I would've left us behind. I didn't wanna deal with this so I was more then sure that Joe didn't wanna put up with the three of us acting all crazy on him.

"Um..."

"Yea." I grabbed my bags walking to the door picking my house keys up letting the guys go out before me so I could lock the place up. I tossed my bags into the back of the car climbing into the back with Jon. "I'm surprised you didn't leave our asses here. If I was you, I would've done it." I explained getting comfortable.

"Oh I thought about it, but I knew it was in my best interest to wait." Joe explained pulling onto the road. I smiled going through my purse.

"Fuck." I muttered.

"What?" Was shouted from all three guys. I broke out in a fit of laughter. It was one of those things that wasn't funny but you couldn't help but laugh at.

"I've only forgot to pack my iPod thanks for reminding me guys." I smirked hiding the true disappointment about it. Now I wouldn't have a safe haven if things got awkward and intense again. I didn't have head phones for my cell so I was screwed there.

"We have a time schedule to keep to so no I wont turn around for you to get it either Em." I had figured that much. It wasn't Joe's fault.

"It's ok. If anything I can just steal Jon or Colby's. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Would you boys?" I listened to the same music they did. It wouldn't be the first time I had borrowed one of theirs. I was very lucky in breaking things at one point.

"Of course not Em." Jon spoke up.

"Just don't break ours." Jon nodded agreeing with Colby. At least they were agreeing about something. "You never did answer my question about me having my Emmie back." Colby spoke up poking his head in the back.

"Your Emmie never went any where Colby. You'll always have me, no matter what. Friends forever remember?" I spoke soft getting lost in his eyes. I felt myself relax. I jumped hearing Jon clear his throat.

"Uh yea of course I remember Emmie." Colby spoke up clearing his throat. I chewed my lip looking out the window. It didn't take long for us to start messing around and playing a few of the corny car ride games. Hell I think at one point we even played I spy for a good two hours or so. As long as we kept having fun and kept things as friends and kept the drama away then this could work out. Was I asking for too much?

"What did you do to them?" Joe asked now that Jon and Colby were both passed out.

"Told them we had to be friends or I would leave the Shield. They just needed to be put in line." I covered my mouth letting a yawn out.

"If things get bad again you can come crash with me." I smiled nodding my head.

"Thanks Joe." I looked at him through the rear view mirror. Everything fell quiet except for the radio.

"Yo sleepy head wake up." I heard being called. I rubbed my eyes slowly opening them blinking a few times letting my eyes adjust to the light.

"Huh?" I asked sleep filling my voice.

"Want anything?" I noticed we were at a gas station.

"A water and a candy bar or something." I muttered to Jon getting out to stretch along with getting some fresh air. I climbed back in seeing Jon and Colby walk out.

"Here's a butterfinger and an iced caramel coffee with a hint of vanilla." I shook my head in amazement.

"I told you to get me a water." I replied opening my candy bar.

"We knew you meant a coffee and we know how much you like your iced coffee." Colby explained.

"It's scary you both know me so well. I would expect this outta Colby but you Jon. I didn't know you remembered anything about me."

"Ouch that hurts Emily. We're friends, I know everything there is to know about you."

"Then what's my favorite color?" I had to test him to make sure.

"The lightest blue possible followed up with a neon blue. You hate pink. You dislike roses. You would rather stay in then go out. You love to bake. You're an animal lover. We wont go near you and shoes." I smiled even bigger at that. I loved shoes. "Friends are part of your family and you like to think of your enemies as friends. You love bacon. Your favorite food is any kind of pasta. You love to read when you can. Other then wrestling, music is your life. You don't like it when people are pissed at you. Need I continue?" I shook my head shocked beyond words. It made my day to know that Jon knew me so well. I never thought he paid that my attention to me. Especially when we were always fighting with each other. The remaining of the car ride was spent talking about useless things really. I looked down at my phone seeing I had 1 missed call and 1 voice mail. I listened to my voice mail seeing that it was Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

_"Miss. Thomas I will be at the house shows this weekend. I need to go over a few changes in your script. I need to see you pronto in my office before the show starts."_ I sighed putting my phone away.

"What's wrong?" Jon spoke up before I could even put any thought into why I was needed in Steph's office.

"I have a meeting with Steph tomorrow to go over changes in my script." I explained wishing I had my iPod.

"Ouch. But I'm sure it'll be ok." Colby tried to reassure me. But I wasn't convinced it would be. I looked at Jon seeing he was offering me his iPod. I smiled taking it going through his music. I saw no point in stressing over something I didn't know or could even control. I was more then excited to see the hotel. I just wanted to curl up and sleep forever. I was to share a room with Colby and I was trying to figure out how that was going to go over. Colby stepped up beside me.

"I was talking with Jon and Joe made a good point and well so did you. It's not fair we make you room with us. We don't need to watch you. It was one little mistake. I'm sorry for that. So from now on you can have your own room." I smiled feeling relieved that I got my space back from the guys. It was what I needed. Things were stating to look up. Maybe just maybe we could move past this and remain friends.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Name Key:  
Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins.  
Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose.  
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.  
TJ is Tyson Kidd.**_

By the time we got to the arena I was becoming a nervous wreck. I was trying to remain calm. The guys had offered to come with me but I waved them off. I didn't need them to walk with me. I've been to see Vince on my own plenty of times and Steph wasn't as intense as Vince has been with me. I'd be fine. I slowly inched towards Stephanie's office. My mouth had became suddenly dry. I couldn't even process what she could possible want with me. I chewed my lip bring my right hand up to knock on her door.

"Come in." She yelled. I pushed the door open taking a deep breath walking in.

"You uh wanted to see me?" I swallowed my nerves closing the door. She pointed to the two empty chairs that sat in front of her desk. I licked my lips moving closer.

"Please sit Emily." I sat down keeping my eyes on her. "I've been watching and I know what the plan was. But the thing is and I'm sure you know this like everyone else does. Why mess with something that works?" I nodded along trying to figure out where she was going with this. "Here's your new script. It starts Monday at Raw. It's nothing personal Emily. We see it better this way." I picked the script up flipping through it.

"Do the guys know?" I asked seeing what was to happen. All that worrying I did before was a waste of my time.

"No. Emily they'll have a meeting Monday before Raw. They will be filled in on everything then. I know you're friends with them but we would like it if you didn't tell them." I nodded giving a weak smile. "If you have any questions feel free to ask me, Paul or Vince. We will be more then happy to help you out."

"Is this gonna change anything with my current storyline with the divas?" I had to know that much. The rest didn't matter much right now. I wasn't happy with what they were doing but I couldn't stop them.

"For the most part no. You'll see how it will all work out. Anything else?" I shook my head no. "Have a good night Emily." Steph smiled extending her hand out. I graceful took her hand shaking it.

"You too Steph." I got up walking out. I would have to come up with a quick lie to tell the guys. At least I would have time to adjust to everything before they found out and I could calm them down before anything bad happened.

"What happened?" Colby asked jumping all over the chance to ask when he saw me.

"It was nothing. Just a minor little scrip change that doesn't change a thing." I replied going to walk past them.

"Hold it Em." I stopped looking back at Jon's words. "Where are you going?"

"To do what I have done the last few house shows and hang out with the girls. What is it to you?" I half snapped at them. I sighed closing my eyes. It wasn't their fault. "Sorry for snapping." I muttered under my breath looking at them.

"Something must've happened with Steph. So now spill." Colby tried again. I raised an eyebrow looking at Colby crossing my arms over my chest. "You don't get all pissy for no reason, so something had to have happened."

"And if nothing happened then what Colby?" He shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I thought. It's nothing really. I've just spent so much time with you guys I need a little bit of girl time. That's it. If it was something huge where my job was on the line I'd tell ya but that's not the case. So relax about it please." If I thought it would do any good I'd get down on my knees and beg them. But I didn't need to do that. "I promise you."

"Alright. We'll see you after." I smiled hugging Colby, I walked past Jon giving Joe a small hug. He'd been there for me when he didn't have to be. I was thankful for the growing friendship with him. I turned to head off smirking at Jon.

"Hey where's mine?" Jon called after me faking hurt.

"Oh I just ran outta hugs." I smirked looking over my shoulder at him.

"Yea well we want a break from the likes of you any how." Jon retorted. "I didn't want a hug from you." He spoke with a disgusted but playful tone. I rolled my eyes going on my merry way. I was quick to push the locker room door open seeing a few divas in there. I looked seeing that Nat's stuff was here but she wasn't. I went to head out when Tamina stopped me.

"What? We not good enough for ya?" She asked moving closer to me. We never did get along. It had nothing to do with work if you could call doing what you loved work. We tolerated each other but that was it. It wasn't nothing personal, well for me it wasn't. It's not like everyone got along with everyone.

"If that's what you wanna think Tamina then so be it, but I'm looking for Nat. It's important." I turned on my heel heading on my way once again. I walked into catering seeing Nat and TJ sitting together. "You two seem like you need to get a room or something." I said sitting down across from them both.

"Haha funny Em. We're not doing anything just talking." TJ retorted in a playful manner.

"Yea but talking leads to things the rest of us don't need to see." I replied wrinkling my nose disgusted with the thought of it.

"Yea and on that note, I'm out." He kissed Nat. "It was good to see ya again Em." I smiled up at him.

"You too TJ. We'll have to get together sometime." He nodded agreeing and headed out.

"Is there a reason you're not with your little boy toys?" Nat asked raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and she gave me a look. She knew me to damn well. I sighed looking at the table. "They still being hard on you?" I shook my head looking up at her.

"No things have went back to normal for the time being anyways." Before I could explain any more to her she cut me off.

"How the hell did that happen?" She asked shock wrote on her face. I covered my mouth trying to keep my laugh in. Before I spoke again I regained my composure taking a deep breath.

"I had to give them an ultimatum." I spoke shrugging my shoulders. "As long as they keep acting like this and not after me to pick between them then it's all good."

"You gotta pick one Em. Who is it?" I took a deep breath sighing. I shook my head. Saying it was way easier then actually picking one.

"I don't know Nat. Yea sure I love Colby but he's always been a brother figure for me. I never saw him any different till now. And as far as Jon goes maybe I've loved him for awhile now just covered it up by being mean to him." I paused taking a breath. "Ya know it was easier to fight with him then admit my growing feelings about him." It felt good to get it out there instead of keeping it locked away deep down.

"Don't you think you should be telling them that and not me?" I was quick to shake my head. "Why not?"

"I couldn't Nat. It would change everything and I just got them to act normal again."

"You can't ignore it forever Em. Either you tell them now how you really feel or you move on and let them find someone else to love. But that what if will always be there. If they are good friends like you know they are they wont leave you when things get bad." She got up patting my shoulder. "Think about it." I sighed looking down. She was right. I was being stupid about this whole thing. Jon and Colby wouldn't just stop being my friend because I didn't have the same feelings for them. I got up a real smile coming to my face in a long time it seems. I walked into the locker room getting ready to face Layla in a quick and ridiculous match. Jon and Colby would be dealt with in a few days.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Name Key:  
Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins.  
Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose.  
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.**_

I sat in catering playing with the necklace Jon had given me. They were in their meeting now to learn what I was told a few days ago. I looked up seeing them walking my way. I quickly put the necklace way avoiding any and all eye contact with them. I heard chairs being moved. I chewed my bottom lip looking up to see that none of them were happy. Only Colby and Joe were sitting down. Joe didn't seem as upset as the other two. But he wasn't as personally evolved in this as they were either. Plus I was closer to them then I was to him. He was the least of my worries.

"How'd the uh meeting go?" I asked in a small voice with a small gulp, finding comfort in chewing my lip.

"Oh like you don't know Emily." Colby seethed out in a low growl. Luckily there was only a few people in catering. But that was still too much for me to deal with this.

"What happened to if it was important you would tell us?" Jon growled out towering over the table. I gulped my mind racing. I wanted to break down right here but that wouldn't get me out of this. And frankly I didn't wanna deal with this later. The sooner I did the sooner we could all move on from this.

"I wasn't allowed to. And being able to think about it the last few days they're right." I growled out finding my own strength and courage. I stood up knocking the chair over. "Get the fuck over it. Seriously guys. It's not that big of a deal." I stormed off waiting till I was alone to actually breathe. I hoped I had shown them as much as I shocked myself. I slid down the wall in one of the halls that wasn't being used for the night.

"Emily." I sighed hearing Colby's voice call out. He was always the one that would come running after me because he cared. "Oh Em." He breathed a sigh of relief sitting by me. I leaned on him for support. It's not like I was going to run off and do anything stupid, but I got that he cared and worried about me as much I cared and worried about him.

"I wanted to tell you guys. But they are right." I needed for Colby to understand that I had no control over this. Some things you can't control, like who you love. I sighed to myself knowing I would have to figure that out as well.

"You know we only did it for you. We hated to see the way they treated you and they wouldn't let you out of your contract." I didn't want to be let out of my contract or let go. I wanted to stay and actually be used. That didn't make any of this any easier either. After thinking about it and actually going out there a few times I enjoyed being apart of The Shield. Even though it was lived short, it did have to come to end at some point and I was fine with that. They didn't need me. They already had made a name for themselves. I was proud of them. They deserved this huge success in their careers right now. It would only lead to great things.

"I know and I do appreciate it Colby but I should've went about it my own way." The way I wanted to do things. I smirked knowing exactly what I wanted to do, but I would have to smooth things over with Jon and Joe first.

"Now that you're out, what is gonna happen?" He looked at me with this look that he had been trying to figure it out but couldn't.

"Now that you'll just have to wait and see." I smirked looking up at him. "Colby I wanna ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth." It was now or never. All the courage I had worked up I still had enough to find the truth out, even if it wasn't what I wanted to hear. I owed myself that much.

"Of course Em. What's going on?" Confusion was clearly written all over his face.

"Why after all the years we've been friends why kiss me now and come and admit your feelings for me? Why Colby?" I cleared my mind waiting to see what he was going to tell me. I could handle this!

"Honestly I don't know Em." He looked down. I could only guess he was thinking his words out, causing a brief pause. "New years was one thing. At first it was just that; a kiss between friends. But when Jon showed up at the room drunk going on about how he couldn't close a deal with any women because they weren't you. I don't know I just felt crushed and that if anything I should be the one with you not him. And I'm sorry. I have come to realize that we are friends Em and it shouldn't be any other way." I felt a sad but relieving ping at my heart. I put my hand on his arm.

"It's ok Colby. You better go get ready." I forced a smile trying to seem like everything he just told me didn't bother me. I wanted to believe his words but then he could just be saying it because that's what he thought I wanted to hear. I didn't even know what I wanted to hear from him or Jon. I only wanted this whole love mess cleared up so we all could go about our lives.

"You're gonna be ok?" He asked getting up. I nodded getting up as well. He took one last look and jogged off. I slowly made my way to the divas locker room. I was thankful to see that Nat was the only one in there.

"What's with you?" Nat asked the second she had seen me. I sat down leaning against the locker.

"Everything Nat. I've been kicked out of The Shield because they don't see the point in me being apart of the group and why should you mess with something that's perfect already." I vented out. "But I get it I do and I'm excited about my new storyline. We're gonna make heads turn Nat."

"We can talk about work later, something else is bugging you so what is it?" She asked moving closer to me.

"I talked to Colby and he only wanted to be with me because Jon wanted to be with me. And Colby wants to stay friends." I huffed out feeling all depressed about it all. I wanted to be friends with Colby but hearing him say it made me want what I couldn't have.

"What's wrong with that? Now that you know where you stand with Colby means you can figure out where you stand with Jon without worrying." She did have a point but I didn't wanna see it. "Everything is going to be ok Em. Believe." I smiled sitting up.

"I do believe. Which reminds me? I wanna change a few things with the script between us. Screw creative they don't know what works for us." I rolled my eyes at the sudden fear that was on her face. "And no it won't get us fired, minor things really. Believe Nat." I smirked getting up seeing more divas come in. "I'll talk to you about everything later. I'm just gonna go chill and enjoy the show." I walked out finding a place I could be in peace to watch the show. I wanted to sit back and relax well I watched and enjoyed the show as a fan and not judge every little thing about it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Name Key:  
Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins.  
Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose.  
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.  
Victoria "Tori" is Alicia Fox.  
Celeste is Kaitlyn.**_

I went through the show doing what little I had to do which really wasn't anything. I had to spend my time away from the guys and my storyline with Nat didn't start till next Monday. I caught a ride with the guys to the hotel and everyone was quiet. I kept my focus on what I was gonna say to Jon. Everything seemed to be cleared up with Colby thankfully. Now my biggest problem was Jon.

"Even though your no longer apart of us, we still would enjoy you to ride with us." I smiled at Joe. I would miss the three of them if I didn't ride with them.

"And everyone is ok with that?" I asked looking at Colby and Jon.

"I always enjoy traveling with my friends Em." Colby smiled. I turned my attention to Jon. If anyone was to have a problem with it, it was him.

"Whys it fucking matter to me for? I'm already out numbered here." Jon spat getting out of the truck. I sighed grabbing my stuff getting out. I couldn't avoid talking to him any longer than I have.

"We'll talk to him about it Em." Colby assured me. I shook my head. It was a nice gesture and all but I had to do this myself. I was grown not some kid hiding behind my friends.

"No thanks Colby, but I'll talk to him. I have to do it. It would sound better coming from me rather then you or anyone else." I replied walking into the hotel heading to my room. I tossed my stuff on the bed sliding the necklace on. I smiled fighting my nerves stepping in the hall. Jon's room was at the other end of the hall way. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Celeste walk out of his room. I could feel my blood start to boil. What the fuck was she doing in his room? I stormed up to his room pounding on the door.

"For fucks sake Emily. What the hell do you want?" He snarled out. I pushed past him storming into his room.

"What the fuck was that bitch doing in here?" I snapped turning to look at him.

"None of your damn business. We're not dating." He motioned between the two of us. Maybe it wasn't my business but she was crossing a line. I took a few steps forward my hand connecting with his face. He glared at me crashing his lips to mine. He took me by surprise and a few seconds later I was wrapped in his arm pressed against his body as our lips moved against each others.

"It's my business because I care about your ass." I sighed moving away from him. He grabbed my arm pulling me back to him. A smile crossing his very kissable lips.

"Why do you care Em?" He asked bring his right hand up to play with the four leaf clover charm.

"I've always cared Jon. All the fights, the arguments. It was the only way I knew when it came to you." I put my left hand on his right hand. "I want this, I want to be with you."

"What about Colby? He's my friend, I can't hurt him like this." He ran his free hand through his hair.

"Colby's ok with it. He only did what he did because he thought that if I was to date a friend it should be him not you." I could see the anger in his eyes. "But he knows he was wrong and it's up to me. I pick who I wanna be with. And at the end of the day it's you not him." I was pleading my eyes for him to calm down and relax.

"He's suppose to be my friend. To have my back. And he plays this shit." Jon seethed out pretty close to going over the edge. "He's gonna pay for it." Jon went to punch the wall but pulled back at the very last second.

"He did nothing." Jon turned around pinning me to the wall.

"He lied making you question your feelings. He ruined what could've been a good thing between us Em and he did nothing?" He growled out saliva hanging out on his lip. I gulped never seeing this side to him unless he was in character.

"It was feelings I needed to question Jon." I shoved him back. It was easy since he let me do it. "Could've been? Once you figure out your feelings let me know but I'm not gonna wait." I walked out wiping the moisture from my eyes, sniffling. That wasn't suppose to go that way. And he didn't need to know that I would wait forever for him. I wouldn't move on until he did. I ran myself a warm bath in hopes of trying to calm my nerves. I wanted to go back to before this emotional shit came into play. I wanted my friends back. I sighed closing my eyes trying to relax.

I tossed the blanket off of me and got dressed tossing whatever I grabbed on. I couldn't face any of the guys so I was hoping to catch a ride with Natalya. I tossed my stuff in my suitcase and headed to check out.

"Natalya just the diva I was looking for." I smiled walking up behind her. She shot me a look over her shoulder.

"What can I do for you Emily?" She questioned.

"I need a ride. I kinda had a little argument of sorts with Jon last night. Please." I pouted.

"Ok fine but Layla is with too same goes for Tori." I had no problem with the two of them.

"Ok." I followed behind her sending a text to Colby.

"Emily graces us with her presence again." Layla smirked. "Did they kick ya to the curb?" I think if they kicked me to the curb it would've been easier to deal with. I expected them to ask questions but I wasn't in the mood to play around.

"No I ditched them. They got too much shit for me to deal with right now. I asked for none of it. Now drop it. I don't wanna talk about it or them." I stated climbing into the back of the car staying in my own little world. They had tried to get me to join in but I would only confuse them and they just gave up. Which didn't matter to me. I wanted to be alone away from my thoughts about Jon and Colby. I wanted to focus on the random thoughts like rainbows and unicorns or how cotton candy melted in your mouth. Or one of my personal favorite is there really a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow with a leprechaun? Why couldn't those kids just let the rabbit have some Trix? Where they really that damn selfish? The less serious things going through my head the better.

"Emily, what's going on? I don't wanna see you in this funk. I'm here for you." Natalya spoke quietly as we walked into the hotel. I sighed fixing the bag on my shoulder.

"It's nothing really Nat. And frankly I don't wanna talk about it. And if I was to talk about it with anyone, it would be the person I'm having the problem with." I stopped to look at her. "It's nothing personal Nat. So don't take it that way. I just need time." I looked from her to see Jon storm past with a pissed off Colby hanging back glaring at me. I noticed Joe was about fed up with them as well.

"Ok, just promise me you'll fix it." I nodded walking up to Colby. "Promise me Emily!" She yelled after me. I didn't have a choice he would've only chased me down.

"I promise Natalie." I yelled getting fed up with her. I took a deep breath turning back to Colby.

"Why the fuck did you tell him I only liked you because he did? That I wanted you because he did?" Colby hissed.

"Because it was the truth Colby. That is what you told me." I seethed. Today was starting to become the worst one ever.

"Just because I told you that doesn't mean its true." He spit out storming off.

"What the hell Colby?" I yelled after him. Only he didn't stop. I wasn't getting anywhere with any of them. "I'm sorry for this mess Joe. I'm sure it wasn't easy." I told him as I noticed he had walked up beside me.

"Just don't leave me in the car with the two of them again." I smiled not so sure I could ride with the three of them. "Your ass will be in the truck. I'll make sure of it." He smirked walking off. I sighed going to check in. I had to find away to fix everything yet again. I was hoping that Colby would come to me once he calmed down and had some time to himself and as for Jon I was at a loss.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Name Key:  
Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins.  
Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose.  
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.**_

Just like Joe said I was stuck being in the pick-up with them. Smackdown tapings went by too fast. Yet again I wasn't used and I wasn't needed at the house shows this weekend but Joe wasn't letting me leave. He told me I created this mess I could deal with it just like he had to put up with it. We sat in the car for over an hour the only noise coming from the radio. I was in the front with Joe. I was waiting for Jon and Colby to kill each other. But it never came.

"You know what I hate?" I asked getting tired of the quiet. No one said anything so I went on with my thought. "Why can't SpongeBob just get his damn drivers license already? They could play nice and just give it to him." And that earned me a few chuckles.

"What the hell are you going on about Emily?" Jon asked in no mood for games.

"SpongeBob SquarePants. Ya know the yellow sponge that lives in a pineapple." I retorted glancing back at him. He had a worn out baseball cap on, his hood on his hoodie was over the hat. Every fiber in my body wanted to pounce on Jon right now.

"You seriously need a fucking life Emily. No one gives a shit about a stupid sponge and whether he can drive a boat. Get over it." He huffed. I refrained from reaching in the back to smack him. Basically because I couldn't reach him if I tried.

"You get over it. I didn't do shit to you Jon." I growled out looking out the front window.

"You did everything Em. You came to my room saying you wanted us to be together. You made me fight with Colby and to top off it you got bitchy with me and left. Your fault not mine." He seethed out. I licked my lips getting pissed.

"No not my fault. Yea I came to you saying I wanted to be with you. I still do Jon. I told you to let what Colby said go. You're the one that said what we could've had, not what we did have. You need to figure out your feelings. I know what I want. No thanks to either one of you." I snapped. "Oh and Colby you were suppose to tell me the truth. But the truth of the matter is that I'm in love with Jonathan and Colby I love you like a brother and it's not gonna change." My tone softened up. I looked at Joe. "Yea thanks for this Joesph." I replied with a lot of sarcasm.

"Hey. It's not his fault Emily." Colby spoke up. No it would only be my fault again. Especially since I didn't ask for any of this. I was content with the way things were.

"No. I suppose it's mine then huh? It's my fault that you two have to be complete assholes and decided which one I need to spend my life with. Everyone knew this was gonna come to blows but no I was forced to ride with you all." I yelled through clenched teeth.

"We didn't decided for you Emily. That's up to you completely." Colby said in more of a calm and relaxed tone.

"Right now I just wanna forget. I want my friends back. But I wont get that. So since I'm not part of you guys anymore I want time away. We all need it. We need to step back and really figure everything out." I explained with a sigh running both my hands through my hair. It was for the best.

"So what we're nothing to you now? That's pretty fucked up Emily." Jon spit out. I closed my eyes wanting to be any but here.

"Jon that's not what she's saying. She needs her space and so do the both of you." Joe spoke up for me. I smiled at him happy that someone understood.

"So that's it? You're done with us?" Colby asked hurt evident in his voice. I shook my head.

"Never Colby. Just give me a week or 2. When I'm ready to talk to either one of you I will find you. We all need this."

"Yea we do but I might not be ready to talk to you when you're ready. So don't expect me to be there with open fucking arms." Jon hissed out. I sighed not wanting to say anymore. I didn't think once I told Jon my true feelings for him that it would end up this way. I wasn't sure this was going to be ok. No one would make me believe it either. I sat in my own world listening to my own music just wanting to be done with them for the time being.

"I'm sorry Emily." I pulled my ear buds out glancing from Jon and Colby's retreating forms to looking at Joe.

"It's ok, it all needed to be said. It's better this way Joe. I'm sorry for leaving you with the two of them." But he was bigger then both of them so I was sure that he could take care of them on his own. He could easily lock them in a closet or something and let them have a free for all. "But I'm sure they will work it out at some point."

"Only when they realize how big of an ass they are being. Want me to take you to the airport? I got time to do so."

"You wouldn't mind?" He shook his head. It was sweet of him to offer.

"It's the least I could. I knew with you being with something was going to be said I just wasn't sure what. They needed a wake up call and I believe they got a rude one at that." I chuckled some they needed a bigger awaking then I gave them. I couldn't be mad at Joe for trying to do the right thing here.

"I would like that Joe, thank you." I replied sitting back in my seat. I needed a small break from it all. "Try not to tell the guys or let them know I left. They don't need to know. I don't need them to call me pissed or something. They don't need to know where I'm at all the time."

"It's nothing really Emily. I wont say a thing, I promise. The last I saw you was at the arena. What took so long? I was having a conversation with you and my then my girl called." I smiled shaking my head. Joe could be sneaky if he had to be. "What? They don't need to know."

"No they don't." I got out getting my bags and headed into the airport hoping I could a ticket home sooner rather than later.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Name Key:  
Colby Lopez is Seth Rollins.  
Jonathan "Jon" Good is Dean Ambrose.  
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i is Roman Reigns.  
After this chapter I will no longer have the name key. When I do use a wrestlers name it will be mentioned at the end of the chapter from now.  
WARNING: There is a sex scene in this chapter. You can skip over that part if you want to.**_

I had enjoyed my time at home away from anyone and everything. I wasn't going to dwell on them anymore. I chalked it up to it being what it was. My friendship with them meant more then anything and I wasn't going to let this come in the way.

I smiled at the lady behind the desk taking the keys to my rental. I thought it would be best if I traveled this weeks shows alone and let the guys have space. I tossed my bags in the backseat getting in the drivers seat and took off to the hotel. I sighed to myself, I couldn't do this I needed someone with me. I forgot how boring it was when it was just you. I parked at the hotel seeing Joe and Colby. I got out smiling as the two walked over.

"Hey guys." I pulled the back door open and Colby beat me to my bags. "Colby you don't have to. I can take them." I tried to go for them but he wouldn't let me.

"It's the least I can do. I didn't realize how you felt during this whole thing. Or maybe it was I didn't care. I took it to far and I'm sorry for that Emmie. Forgive me?" I smiled pulling him into a hug. His pout was to cute to ignore.

"Just don't do it again Colby." I tried to sound strict but I burst out laughing. He held me tight against him.

"I'll try my best Emmie." I groaned pulling away from him.

"How fucking wonderful." Jon snapped walking by us. It seemed he was good at ruining moments.

"Jon you need to get over your shit." Colby yelled. Jon turned around getting in Colby's face. I sighed getting between them trying to push them apart.

"GUYS now isn't the time nor the place for this." I seethed out. Jon glared down at me and stormed off. I grabbed my bags from Colby and chased after Jon. The last thing I wanted to do was look after either one of them but here I was. "Jon stop." I yelled walking fast behind him my gaze landing on his ass.

"Just go Emily." He yelled back walking into his hotel room. I ran up shoving the door open before it closed. "What are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow turning to look at me. All of a sudden my mouth got dry and I was at a lost for words. What was I doing? In a second I pressed against the door Jon's lips sucking on my neck. I let a soft moan out pulling his hair. He kissed along my jaw line pressing his lips to mine. He lifted me up my legs wrapping around his waist. I could feel the bulge in his pants press against my wet center. Our tongues twisted together as Jon moved us to the bed. I giggled as he tossed me to the bed. I sat up pulling my shirt off watching as he did the same. I got to my knees placing kisses to his abs undoing his pants pushing his pants and boxers down. I kissed lower kissing around his hard dripping member. I heard him groan. I smirked licking the purple mushroom tip tasting his salty sweetness. He pushed me back pulling my jeans and black lace panties off. He rubbed his rough hands up legs, his tongue dipping in for a taste. I raised my hips wanting more of his tongue in me. He smirked placing kisses up my stomach pulling my black bra off. His tongue licked around a nipple sucking it in his mouth. I moaned out his fingers pinching and squeezing my other breast. His mouth traded with his fingers. I ran my hands down his back moving them to his amazing ass. He let his fingers go down to my pussy. He rubbed my clit with his thumb pushing 2 fingers in. He slowly pumped them in getting an orgasm to build. He pulled his fingers out before I could causing me to whine. He sucked his fingers clean. I licked my lips my eyes never leaving him.

He got up going to a bag pulling a condom out. I bite my lip watching as he rolled it on his big thick member. He walked back over pulling me up getting me on all fours. I felt him get on the bed gripping my hips slowly pushing his member in. I moaned at the intrusion of pain and pleasure. I moved back needing more of him. He pulled out ramming into my wet core. I gasped holding fist fulls of the sheets. My body was tingling and felt on fire I couldn't hold on anymore. His fingers tweaked my nipples and set me over the edge. I yelled Jon's name my juice's coating his member, my walls griping him tighter. He bit down on my shoulder his hot cum filling the condom. He collapsed on top of me on the bed. I laid there getting my bearings back.

I rolled over seeing Jon sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat up pulling the sheet with me keeping my naked form covered. Not that it mattered. Having sex with Jon was something I wanted maybe not this way but I don't regret it. I smiled at Jon as he looked at me.

"I didn't wake you did I?" I shook my head. "About what happened." I put my hand up to stop him.

"It happened and I'm happy it did Jon. It's something we both wanted. It needed to happen Jon." I kept my gaze locked with his. He leaned in pressing his lips against mine.

"I've wanted to be with you like that for awhile now. I don't want this to be a one time thing either Em." I put my hand on his. I wanted more of this. More of him. I couldn't enough of him.

"I don't either Jon. Let's see where this goes. We don't have to rush into anything. It can be how we want it be." He smiled laying back. "Uh is it ok if I stay with you? After chasing you down I didn't get a chance to get a room." He pulled my closer to him.

"Stay Em. I'm not running you out ever." I smiled laying my head on his bare chest. Today went better than I thought it would. It gave me hopes that tomorrow would be even better.


	14. Chapter 14

I chewed my lip pacing in front of the gorilla. The only thing about the ring gear that I didn't keep was the bullet proof vest. The black tank top, the black cargo pants and the combat boots I kept. They were comfortable and I had them so I was gonna use them. I watched the screen as Natalya was ringside for one of Khali's matches. I had to keep telling myself I had this and I wouldn't mess up. I could feel eyes on me. Not eyes that were friends or co-workers but rather a pair that belonged to one of my bosses. I wanted to go back to the old script but I couldn't since Nattie was already out there. I felt sick waiting for my cue.

"Take a deep breath and relax Em. You got this." I smiled seeing Colby and Joe walking up. I frowned not seeing Jon anywhere around. I figured he had yet to work things out with Colby.

"I know but I'm worried. I can easily mess it up. And I feel like Steph or Hunter or even Vince is watching to make sure I don't mess this up." I huffed out walking into Colby's embrace.

"Em you got this. You'll always be apart of the Shield. You got that spirit about you. That's why I was ok when Jon and Colby wanted you to join us. You deserve this push you're getting. It's up to you to prove to everyone else why you need to be here on top where you've been before. The fans love you." Joe pointed out. They did. "You just gotta go be you. You got that covered." I could be me out there. "I don't see the point in why you are worrying." I smiled giving Joe a hug. He made sense. There was a lot to Joe most would never get to see.

"Thanks Joe." He was being honest. At least it seemed that way anyways. I had no need to worry. I got this.

"Emily." I turned seeing Jon rush up. "I thought I was gonna miss you before ya went out." I was happy to see that he made it. "Do what you have to do out there to make the fans believe in you and what's taking place." I smiled kissing him quickly and headed out. Natalya stood in the ring with Khali after his win. I could feel that everyone was skeptical of me being out here and I'm sure they were looking for the Shield to come out. I slid under the bottom rope walking over to Nattie. I stuck my hands in the air as I did showing I meant no harm to her. She looked at me with a quizzical look on her face. I kept a straight face offering her my hand. She looked at it thinking it over before she accepted the hand shake. I smirked pulling her into me.

"Ready?" I whispered holding her in place as she struggled to get away.

"We're in it together now Em." She replied in a whisper. I let her go. Quickly grabbing her arm once again Irish whipping her into the corner. I ran at her hitting a high knee. I hit a monkey flip. I got up ducking a clothesline running to the ropes coming back hitting her with my own clothesline. I went to hit a leg drop but she moved hitting me with a missile drop kick. I rolled out of the ring leaning against the fan barrier. She stood tall in the ring with a smug look on her face. I smirked going to dig under the ring pulling a chair out. I got in the ring with her back to me. I smirked lifting the chair up ready to swing when she turned around. I rammed the chair into her gut before slamming it down on her head. She laid on the mat holding her stomach. I let the chair reign down on her before tossing it to the side. I got outta the ring grabbing a table sliding it into the ring. I walked over to Nat stomping on her. I quickly got busy setting the table up getting it positioned in the right place. I walked back to Nat picking her up and suplexing her through the table. I smirked getting up as everyone seemed to be booing as _Megadeth Crush 'em_ blasted through the arena. I jumped outta the ring walking up the ramp. I looked back to ring one last time and headed through the curtain to see that guys were standing in a circle. Joe saw me walk up but didn't say anything to the other two. It wasn't until I got within ear shot that I felt disgusted and was pissed at Jon for what he was saying.

"Dude, no way. I've known Emily for years longer than you have. She's not like that. You gotta make her feel special. She needs to know you love her before she would ever do anything like that." At least Colby was trying to stand up for me. We may be friends but that was one aspect of my life he didn't know anything about.

"Dude I'm telling you that's what happened. The second the door closed we were all over each other. We did the deed." I was sure Jon had a smirk on his face. Did he not know that what happened behind closed doors stayed there?

"So you finally scored?" Colby asked. I stood shocked my mouth hung open. How could he? I saw Jon nod. "So our little plan worked out?"

"Like magic." Jon practically sang. I fell for their crap. I let them use me. Jon got the one thing he wanted. I felt so stupid.

"Yea thanks Joe for letting me hear that shit. I thought you two were my friends. But I thought wrong huh? I was only part of this plan of yours? You guys disgust me." I snarled walking off pissed.

"My office now Miss. Thomas." Stephanie growled walking past me. I sighed and headed straight to her office. I sat in a chair my head in my hands. I was screwed in more ways than one. "Who wants to tell me whose idea it was to pull that shit out there?" Steph barked.

"I mentioned it to Nat. My idea." I told her looking up. I had to try to dig myself outta this hole I dug.

"No one forced me. It sounded good and the fans ate it up. We all wanna see change to the divas division. Well this is our change." Nat explained.

"We can talk about what we wanna see changed. But it wont change until we do something about it. That's what we are doing. It's what we are gonna keep doing." I explained trying to convince Steph to let us have this one and do what we had to do for the divas division to have the change we all wanted. She looked us over huddling us all together.

"Ok here's the plan." We spent a good 2 hours going over everything. Things were looking up for us. It was well after the show and it was just me and Nat. I dreaded going to the room with Jon but I needed my stuff. I pushed the door open walking into the dark. At first I thought he was sleeping. I turned a light on to find the room was empty. I noticed a note on the stand. I picked it up sitting down on my bed.

_Emily,_

_I'm sorry for everything. I would take it all back if I could. I'll find a way to make it up to you. I figured you would want your space from me and Colby. It wasn't right of us. We'll talk about this later. But do know that everything I said before was the truth._

_ Jon_


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't sleep last night. How was I suppose to sleep? My mind was filled with everything to do with Jon and Colby. So much for friendship with them. But Joe could've spoken up. I was pissed at him as well. They should've told me about it. No actually they shouldn't have done it. I was curious to know what the plan was but I didn't wanna see or talk to them.

I stood at gorilla waiting for Nat to make her way. I rolled my eyes seeing Colby walk up. I shook my head looking at him. He looked bad, worse than I did but I was able to hide my misery under make-up. And it would've been strange and very creepy for him to do that.

"I don't wanna talk to you or see you Colby." I told him not looking at him.

"Yea well I wasn't coming to talk to you anyways. Just walking by." He grumbled walking past. I sighed turning my attention to the monitor. My drama with them would have to wait.

"Oh Emily I would love to know what the hell that was last week?" Nat seethed. My music hit and I walked out with a mic in hand.

"I was simply getting rid of you. But I see you haven't learned your lesson. Must I show it to you again?" I questioned walking to the ring.

"I'll show you a damn fine lesson Emily." Nat hissed out. I smirked with a small laugh.

"I'd love to see you try Natalya. But we all know you don't have it in you anymore." I growled out sliding under the bottom rope. Natalya took the opening she needed her foot connecting with my stomach. I laid on the mat holding my stomach her foot stomping away on me. She pulled me into the middle of the ring getting the Sharpshooter locked in. The ref finally got Natalya pulled back. I slowly got up using the ropes. I let my hand drop from my stomach spearing her. I rolled out of the ring my hand going back to my stomach as I held it walking backwards with a slight limp up the ramp.

"Lady's this is enough. I wont have the two of you running around ruining my show. You wont touch either for the next week. It will be Natalya vs Emily at Elimination Chamber." Vickie screeched. "If you do not only one of you will be suspended indefinitely both of you will be." I smirked passing Vickie heading to the back. I headed straight to the locker room showering and getting dressed. I tossed my stuff in the bag. I had planned on going home since I wasn't needed at the Smackdown tapings. But I had this nagging feeling that I shouldn't go home. That nagging feeling had to do with Jon and Colby. I just wasn't sure I was ready to hear what they had to say.

"Emily can we have a word?" Matt striker asked.

"Word?" I questioned looking at him.

"What is this grudge you have against Natalya?" He asked.

"Matt I believe you asked me for a word. Did I not give you the word?" I smiled going to walk off.

"But uh?" Matt stood there confused.

"This thing between me and Natalya goes back years. She knows what it has to deal with." I stated walking off. I headed straight to catering. I chewed my lip seeing Jon, Joe and Colby sitting at a table laughing it up. It took every once of my will power not to walk up to them. I smiled sitting with Kofi and Phil.

"Why are sitting with us?" Phil questioned a smirk playing on his lips.

"Because I felt bad for Kofi being forced to deal with the likes of you. He needed saving so here I am. Truth be told Phil you're a boring old coot." I smirked getting Kofi to laugh. Phil stared at me with a blank face.

"She's right man. Besides now she gets to keep you company cause I gotta split for my match. It was good seeing ya Em." I smiled at Kofi.

"Good seeing ya to Kof." I replied giving him a slight hug.

"You just gotta leave me with this one huh?" Phil grumbled.

"Sorry man." Kofi stated. "Actually no I'm not sorry." Kofi called out leaving catering. I laughed at the stupid pout Phil had on his face.

"So why aren't you setting with them?" Phil asked nodding towards the three guys. I looked to my side seeing all three of them glance over.

"Didn't feel like sharing my air with the likes of them." I stated coldly.

"I'm sure whatever they did they feel like shit and wanna explain it to you." Phil tried. He had been friends with Jon and Colby longer than I had so it was no surprise to see him stick up for them. Didn't mean I had to take Phil's advice.

"I don't wanna hear what they gotta say about it. It's was pretty low what they did. It's gonna take time to even come to terms about the scheme they tried." I made sure I said it loud enough for them to hear.

"That bad huh?" Phil asked looking at them. I shrugged.

"Ask them." I replied getting up. "I'll catch ya later Phil." I hugged him walking off.

"What are you doing tonight?" Layla asked catching up to me.

"Sleeping. I haven't been sleeping all that well lately. I just wanna crash. Rain cheek?" I asked looking at her.

"Yea. You do look like hell. We are here for you if you need to talk." I smiled taking a deep breath.

"I know but I'm not ready to talk about it and it's kinda personal and it's not just me and I care about both of them a lot. I don't need any rumors to circle around about 'em." I stated grabbing my stuff from the locker room and headed out. It was a long drive to the hotel. I would crash for the night than head out for the Smackdown tapings in the morning. Once at the hotel I was completely exhausted that I fell onto the bed in my street clothes on top of the covers.

I woke up to the alarm on my phone going off. I groaned taking a quick shower. I changed into jeans and a plain white top. I checked out of the hotel and headed off for the 2 hour car ride alone with my thoughts getting the best of me. No matter how loud I played my music my thoughts were there filling my head with reasons on why Jon and Colby did what they did. They were all stupid ones. None of them even made sense to me. It's not like they had to trick me into dating Jon.

I was more than happy to see the arena for the tapings. I parked grabbing my bag with my ring gear in it. I had to be ready just in case I needed it. I dropped my bag off in the divas locker room and walked the halls, saying hey to a whoever I passed. Once it got closer to show time I headed out finding an empty press box for the night. It had been years since I was able to actually watch the whole show live like a fan.

I had enjoyed the show. It was closing down to the last few minutes of it when their music hit. My breath caught in my throat seeing Jon and Colby descend down the steps on the other side of the arena. I watched as they acted like the hunters they were stalking their prey before going after it. The prey tonight was none other than Ryback. I cringed as Sheamus came out to aid Ryback. For a few seconds Sheamus was able to man handle the 3 of them but soon enough The Shield got their bearings back and got the triple power bomb on Ryback.

I sat in my spot well after the tapings were over. The crew was out for clean up and take down when I got up and headed out. I was making sure I wouldn't run into anyone. I wasn't ready to face them. I had to face them I just couldn't do it. I wasn't sure I could ever face them. But I needed to know when I was ready. Was it worth loosing my friendship with them over this?


	16. Chapter 16

I sat in the bar nursing my beer. I think it was like the 6th beer in the last 2 hours. I lost count after the 2nd beer and for the time I really didn't give a shit. Anything was better than being home in an empty house facing my damn thoughts. My two best friends played me like a damn fiddle. How was that even right? I couldn't justify it any. I should've been able to count on them and here they are hurting me. I would never do such a thing to them ever. But it was ok for them to do that to me? I seriously needed to rethink who my friends are.

"Emily I think it's time to stop drinking and go home." The bartender pretty much order. I shook my head. I was done taking orders from people. There were only a select few who I had to take orders from and he wasn't one of them.

"Jerome this last week has had its highs and the lowest of lows for me. The people I should be able to rely on fucked me over big time. Don't tell me to go home!" I yelled getting up falling backwards. I felt a strong pair of arms go around my waist catching me. I giggled until he spoke than my face fell. Fuck!

"I'll take care of her Jerome." That damn gruffy voice. I'd know it any damn place. I struggled to get free but his grip tightened. I sighed giving up. "Colby took your car home. He'll bring it back tomorrow when you sober up and then the 3 of us our gonna sit down and have our selfs one hell of a chat." That wasn't fair that's my damn car. The car I spent my money on. He had no right in taking the damn thing. Who the fuck did he think he was? Ordering me to talk to them tomorrow. It wasn't going to be that easy.

"So not only does he stab me in the back like you did but he steals my damn car?" I questioned getting pissed. "Don't you think I'm gonna need my car in case of an emergency?" Something could happen not only to me but my dog as well. And leaving me stranded at my house didn't sit well with me.

"I'll be there all night princess." I needed more booze. I'd been dreading this. I knew Phil had done something. He was going to get an earful.

"Fuck you Good!" I exclaimed pulling my phone out. I tried to unlock it but I was seeing double.

"I believe you already did." He stated making me feel sick. "Who the fuck you gonna call piss ass drunk?" He asked taking my phone from me. What I did wasn't any of his concern.

"Give it the fuck back." I demanded grabbing for my phone. "Yea because you fucking tricked me into it." I regretted those words the second they came out of my mouth. If anything I could chalk it up to being that I was drunk. But most the time the truth is what comes out when you get some alcohol in your system. I could tell he was hurt from my words. "Jon."

"No you're right. I played you. But it's really not what you think it is Emily. You'll see." Jon explained turning his car off.

"I hope so." I whispered pulling my phone from his hand and getting out falling against his car. He had to come over and help me to the door. I tried to unlock it but I couldn't. He took the keys from me opening the door. I think he got tired of helping me walk he just picked me up and carried me to my room. I hated him for doing it but I didn't have a choice in the matter.

I woke up groaning. I felt warmth beneath me. I felt a hand on my waist as fingertips moved along my spine. I moved my hand slightly feeling bare skin under it. I gulped opening my eyes seeing Jon was laying awake his eyes locked on me. My head rested against his chest. What the hell happened last night?

"There's aspirin and a glass of water on your night stand." I smiled softly sitting up taking them. I felt the bed move and from the corner of my eye I saw that Jon was only in his boxers. I looked down seeing that I was in his shirt.

"Uh thanks but did we?" I asked my eyes locked on the water that was left in my glass. I swear I was never drinking again. I don't even remember when Jon had showed up.

"No Em. I'm not like that. I helped you home and I didn't feel right leaving you in your clothes and I wasn't going to dig through your stuff so I put my shirt on you." And he sleeps in his boxers. I learned that from being forced to share a room with him. "I'm gonna go raid your cupboards and find something to make for breakfast." I felt bad for assuming he would do such a thing. He wants like that. I learned that the first day I had met him.

"Ok." I let a sigh out. But that didn't explain why he was in bed with me. "Wait!" I called out making him stop in the doorway looking at me. "Why were you in my bed with me?"

"I went to leave but you grabbed my hand wanting me to stay with you. I couldn't refuse. I was gonna be outta there before you woke but you looked so beautiful and very peaceful I didn't wanna disrupt your sleep." He really did go out of his way to take care of me last night. How was I suppose to be mad at him for that?

"Oh." I stated watching him leave. I sat there for a few minutes before getting dressed. I brushed my hair pulling it up in a bun. I looked in the mirror seeing how bad I looked. I walked downstairs seeing that Daisy curled up to Jon on the couch enjoying the special treatment he was giving her. Was she trying to tell me something?

"Colby called and he's gonna bring something over for breakfast when he brings your car back." Jon explained looking at me.

"Ok." I stated sitting in my chair bring my knees up to my chest. We sat in complete silence for a few minutes. "You don't have to wait for Colby if you don't want to." I didn't want him to think he had to stay to take care of me more than he has. I was only hung over. Not drunk!

"No I need to. I meant what I said last night." What did he say last night? I racked my brain trying to figure out what he said but I came up blank. "We're gonna talk about this. The three of us are gonna talk about this."

"Do you really think I'm ready to listen to whatever crap it is you and Colby have to say?" I snapped my head hurting more.

"You need to hear what we have to say." He growled out. "We both hate seeing you so fucking miserable." His tone turned to a gentle one. I hated not being able to be with them. I hated to be pissed at them. Maybe they were right. I needed this. I really did.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jon's POV (**I hope I did this justice, if not I'm very sorry.**)**

I grumbled sitting outside Em's house. I felt like shit for her hearing what she did. I couldn't take it any more. My whole body craved her. I kept her at bay once and I couldn't do that again. I hated to be mean to her. Karma was a bitch. What I dished out she gave right back. It became our thing. I felt like it was on me to make sure she was going to be ok and not do something stupid.

I tailed her to the bar. Slipping into a booth behind her. I didn't dare drink so I ordered a Coke. I sent a text to Colby telling him I needed his help and to get dropped off. As time went by I was starting to lose my patience with her. I wanted to grab her toss her over my shoulder and carry her the fuck outta here. I could tell she was lost in thought. I didn't blame her. I would be trying to figure things out as well. All I needed was a chance to clear this whole fucking mess up. But if I was in her place I wouldn't want to trust anyone either. FUCK! I hated myself for caring so fucking much about her. I hated that she brought out this whole new sweet and caring side to me as well. As much as I hated I liked it. Only Emily could ever do that to me. I smiled looking at her. I had to make things right. I looked at the door seeing Colby walk in. I turned my attention back to Emily seeing she didn't move when Colby had walked in.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked sitting down.

"Take her car back to your place. You did get dropped off here right?" I asked looking over to Em.

"Yea. I also have a spare key to her car just in case." How lucky of us?

"Good than tomorrow get your ass to her house and we'll explain things to her." I stated ready to put this shit behind us.

"You are gonna stay at her house to make sure she's gonna be ok?" Colby asked. He cared about Em in a brother/sister way. At least that's what the fucker said anyways.

"Yea nothing like a babysitting a drunk." I stated coming off annoyed. But I wasn't annoyed. Strangely enough I was excited about it.

"Get your girl" He said pointing. I looked seeing I needed to get to her. "I'll see ya both tomorrow if she doesn't kill ya first." Colby laughed walking out. I finished my Coke listening to what was going on with Emily.

"Emily I think it's time to stop drinking and go home." The bartender told her cutting her drinks off. I watched her shake her head. I slowly got up making my way over to her.

"Jerome this last week has had its highs and the lowest of lows for me. The people I should be able to rely on fucked me over huge. Don't tell me to go home!" She yelled getting up falling backwards. My arms went around her silky soft skin catching her. She giggled in my arms. I hated what I put her through this week. I never meant for it to be like that. Damn Joe any how!

"I'll take care of her Jerome." I spoke up. She struggled to get free once she realized it was me. I held her tighter. She sighed giving up. "Colby took your car home. He'll bring it back tomorrow when you sober up and then the 3 of us are gonna sit down and have our selfs one hell of a chat." I stated not backing down. It had to be done this way. It would be a fight she would lose. If I knew her as good as I thought I did she would fight tooth and nail.

"So not only does he stab me in the back like you did but he steals my damn car?" She questioned getting pissed. "Don't you think I'm gonna need my car in case of an emergency?" She asked. I smirked. This was gonna be fun. I got her into the car without a fight.

"I'll be there all night princess." I whispered in her ear my arrogant self-starting to come out more.

"Fuck you Good!" She exclaimed pulling her phone out. I smirked with a light chuckle. She was making this too damn easy for me.

"I believe you already did." I stated with a huge smirk. "Who the fuck you gonna call piss ass drunk?" I asked snatching her phone from her.

"Give it the fuck back." She demanded grabbing for her phone. "Yea because you fucking tricked me into it." She stated. She could think that all she wanted. But I knew I didn't trick her into shit. Her words stung. But if that's what she wanted to think so be it. She'd learn the truth soon enough. "Jon."

"No you're right. I played you. But it's really not what you think it is Emily. You'll see." I explained turning my car off. She's drunk and I wasn't gonna be able to get through to her anyways.

"I hope so." She whispered pulling her phone from my hand and getting out falling against my car. I walked over and helped her to the door. She tried to unlock it but she couldn't. I took the keys from her opening the door. I didn't have time to piss around with her trying to get the key in the hole. It was easier to pick her up and carry her to her room. I laid her down looking at her. She looked so angelic so beautiful. I knew how uncomfortable sleeping in jeans was. I couldn't leave her like that. I slipped her shoes off dropping them by the bed. I carefully pulled her jeans off. She seemed to be out cold. With a struggle I got her shirt off. I looked around her room. It would be wrong of me to rummage through her stuff. I pulled my shirt off. I looked down at her. I wanted to caress her hips placing kisses to her exposed skin but I couldn't. I fought the urge getting my shirt on her. I went to leave her hand grabbing my hand. "Don't leave Jon. Stay." I carefully removed her hand slipping my shoes and jeans off. I didn't have the heart to leave her. I quickly walked into her bathroom seeing a cup and aspirin on the counter. I took it placing it on the night stand. I laid down on her bed. She moved into me freely. I wrapped my arms around her kissing the top of her head.

I woke up seeing she was still out. I laid there my hand on her waist as my fingertips moved along her spine. I could lay in bed and hold her for hours. DAMN Jon! Man the fuck up! I cursed at myself. I heard her wake up with a groan. I bite my lip as her hand moved slightly against my bare skin. I heard her gulp as she opened her eyes seeing I was laying awake my eyes locked on hers. Her head rested against my chest. I knew how this looked. And that she might question it.

"There's aspirin and a glass of water on your night stand." She smiled softly sitting up taking them. I got up slipping my jeans on.

"Uh thanks but did we?" She asked her eyes locked on the glass. Damn she looked so cute and vulnerable right now. I ran a hand over my face.

"No Em. I'm not like that. I helped you home and I didn't feel right leaving you in your clothes and I wasn't going to dig through your stuff so I put my shirt on you." I explained feeling hurt a tad that she would even assume that I would take advantage of her like that. I'm a sick and twisted guy but not that demented of a guy. "I'm gonna go raid your cupboards and find something to make for breakfast." I stated heading for the door.

"Ok. Wait!" She called out making me stop in the doorway to look at her. "Why were in my bed with me?" She asked chewing her lip.

"I went to leave but you grabbed my hand wanting me to stay with you. I couldn't refuse. I was gonna be outta there before you woke but you looked so beautiful and very peaceful I didn't wanna disrupt your sleep." I explained to her. I needed her to see the guy she fell for.

"Oh." She stated. I went to the kitchen letting Daisy out. I heard my phone start to go off.

"Hey man." I answered seeing it was Colby. I stepped outside so I wouldn't disturb Em.

"Hey, I'm on my way over with bagels, donuts and coffee." Just like I wanted this mess with Em cleared up so did Colby.

"Alright man. See ya when ya get here." I replied hanging up after he replied with a see ya. I opened the door Daisy beating me into the house. I laughed walking to the living sitting down only for Daisy to jump and sit on my lap. Maybe Daisy could make Emily see that I wasn't a bad person. Dogs can tell or so I've been told. I was scratching Daisy's ears when Em walked downstairs.

"Colby called and he's gonna bring something over for breakfast when he brings your car back." I explained looking up at her.

"Ok." She stated sitting in a chair bringing her knees up to her chest. We sat in complete silence for a few minutes. "You don't have to wait for Colby if you don't want to." I wasn't going to leave. We had to talk and get everything out there in the open.

"No I need to. I meant what I said last night." I stated in a firm tone. "We're gonna talk about this. The three of us are gonna talk about this." There wasn't going to be any way out of it.

"Do you really think I'm ready to listen to whatever crap it is you and Colby have to say?" She snapped. Ready or not here it comes!

"You need to hear what we have to say." I growled out. "We both hate seeing you so fucking miserable." My tone turned to a gentle one. I hated this all. I hated that I couldn't be with her. She'd see she was ready. That it's not that bad. I'd make her see it if I had to do!


	18. Chapter 18

**Emily's POV**

Ever since Colby showed up you could feel the tension was starting to build as each second started to pass. I thought if I stayed quiet and ignored them long enough they would leave. But it didn't work. They were still here. And I had to go through with this. I sat in my chair picking at my blueberry bagel. I couldn't eat, not with the nerves that were going through me. I felt sick like I was gonna barf at any minute. I couldn't look at Jon or Colby either. Poor Daisy couldn't even take the tension that was in the room. She ran off hiding. I wanted to go with her, but they would only chase after me. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to know. No, no I didn't want to know. I sighed putting my bagel down. I wanted this to be over with and there was only one way to do that. I needed to hear them out. But I know what I heard and there was no way around that. They both played me. What did they expect was gonna happen when I found out?

"I don't care about the fact you told Colby and Joe that we fucked. That's nothing it's the fact you two had a plan for it to happen." I spoke finally looking at the two men that sat on my couch. They looked hurt, upset even. Was I just imagining what they said?

"Colby wanted to know what happened I told him. But that plan wasn't for you to sleep with me or even go out with me." Jon explained going on the offense. Did they think I was stupid or something? If that was what they were going with we had a huge problem. How hard is it to own up to your actions?

"Oh is that so? Then what was it for?" I asked raising my eyebrow. I'd play along. After all I did wanna get to the bottom of this and move on from it. "Why the fuck would you need a plan for anything that concerned me?" Plans for matches or a night out I get but a plan to use a friend for who knows why, there's no need for it. They're just lucky we've been through so much or otherwise I don't think we'd be friends anymore.

"Just like you didn't know your feelings, we had to figure ours out as well." Colby tried speaking up. I didn't think Colby had to figure anything out. I thought we had the type of friendship where he was able to tell me anything and everything. I told him everything and anything. But maybe I was wrong.

"That's the thing I knew then how I felt about both of you. Then the two of you played this game and messed with my head. I get you had to figure things out as well but there was other ways to go about it." I snapped really wanting to strangle both men in front of me.

"Yes there was but it's us Em." Colby stated. That was true but they weren't as stupid as they thought. Both of them were very smart. It scared me at times. "Aren't you happy to know that all there will ever be between us is friendship?" Colby asked with a small pout. It wasn't going to work this time.

"I never doubted that Colby. You have always had my back since day one. I never saw you like that. The only feelings I had to go through and figure out were my feelings for Jon." I explained to them. I could see Colby was ok with it but Jon was ready to explode.

"Then why the fuck did you pick his ass over mine? What the fuck was that all about?" Jon yelled jumping up pointing at Colby.

"You both messed with my head. I felt like hey there might actually be something here with Colby. Was I wrong? Hell yes. But you both created a mess of feelings and shit I had to sort out. Things I already knew the answer to where lost in this mess that was my mind. Simple things turned out to be complicated as fuck. I was lost within myself. No thanks to you guys." I explained with a long sigh.

"And now?" Colby asked. I looked at them both closing my eyes taking a deep breath. When I reopened my eyes they both were looking at me waiting.

"Only one thing changed. Colby we're friends nothing more. But right now I can't even be friends. You played me, screwed with my head. How'd you think I would take it?" They may have told me the truth. It didn't mean I was ready to forgive. Friends don't pull shit like this on you. They stand by your side and not turn on you. I always considered my friends family, now I wasn't so sure about that.

"You weren't suppose to find out about it." Colby spoke softly. "I don't have an excuse for it. We did it and I respect you want and need your space. I'll be here for you always Emily." He was sad and lonely as he spoke. It hurt me to see him like this but what he and Jon did to me was wrong.

"Then you shouldn't have done it. Plain and simple." I smiled sadly at him turning my attention to Jon. "Thank you for taking such good care of me last night." I started out thinking things over.

"But?" He snarled out annoyed maybe even pissed. "There's always a but." There was a huge but coming.

"But how can I give my heart over to someone who messed with my head in such a way? How can I trust you not to hurt me ever again?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't want you to trust me like that. I can't promise that I will never hurt you again. I can't make a promise when I don't know what the future holds for any of us. I do know that what I want right now is you Em. I hope that over time you're able to slowly hand pieces of your heart over to me." Jon said walking up to me taking my hands in his. "Chances don't come along all the time. Not like this. But I do respect you. Do what you have to do Emily." I smiled a little taking my hands from his walking to the door. I'd never expect Jon to say anything like that.

"What I have to do is think. I need to be alone." It is a lot to take in and process. Without saying anything they both left. I closed the door locking it then leaning against it. I sighed resting my head on the door warm salty tears started to roll down my checks. What the hell was I gonna do?


	19. Chapter 19

I never thought I would be this happy to see Monday come. I pushed Jon and Colby outta my mind. I knew what needed to be done. I'd take care of it. I smiled at the girls dropping my stuff off in the locker room. Next I had to find them. Which turned out to be easy. There they sat in catering. I smiled plopping down in chair.

"Here take 'em. What's so hard to get your own orange?" Colby asked pushing the slices over to me.

"I hate peeling them. The peeling gets stuck under my nails." I replied biting into a slice.

"You're in a good mood. Considering." Joe pipped up.

"I am because I have my friends. I have Colby back. Everything is good." I replied. I saw Jon roll his eyes and huff taking off. I smiled at Joe and Colby and took off after Jon. I was able to shove him down a hall.

"What the fuck Emily?" He growled turning to hover over me. "You can't go around shoving people." I rolled my eyes.

"You done now?" He mumbled something going to lean against the wall. "There's a problem with what you told me the other day."

"What's that?" He asked amused.

"I can't hand over pieces of my heart. In good Jonathan fashion you fucking stole it." I seethed getting him to smirk. In a second I was pressed up against his body his hands on my hips, my hands pressed against his chest our lips mere inches apart.

"Em come on we gotta go do our segment." Nat yelled slightly amused. I took one last look at Jon and took off with Natalya. "What was that back there?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well after what has been a long and shitty week that was gonna be the cherry on top of what should be a wonderful week ahead of me. But now I'm not so sure what's gonna happen. So thanks for that Nat." I told her annoyed.

"But that back there. Is that what you want? Honestly and truly. Is it?" She asked. Of course it is. I've spent too many damn years fighting with him. I liked this Jon. I loved how he made me feel when I was with him.

"Yes. I love him Nat." I smiled dreamily. "I know that you guys see Dean Ambrose as this psycho but I see the hopeless romantic, the sweet and caring Jon. He's different around me." I explained.

"But what happens if he hurts you Em?" Nat asked concerned. I shook my head. That would never happen.

"He's my happiness. He'd never hurt me Natalya. Get over yourself." I snapped walking off to where I was needed.

"Em think about it." Nat called out following behind me. I had nothing to think about. He would never ever hurt me like that. He'd never lay a hand on me. He's been my friend for years I think I would know that much about him. I sighed forgetting about that and focused on the scene in front of me.

"My very lovely guest at this time. Third generation diva Natalya." Striker announced. "Can you tell us what Em has against you?"

"I don't know Matt. But her little childish games are gonna end this Sunday. Is she even with the shield anymore?" Natalya asked.

"You know I'm not sure." Matt replied confused.

"The Shield have nothing to do with this. Am I with them? Or am I flying solo? Only I know that one." I smirked getting in her face. "You know exactly why I'm coming after you. You ruined what I worked so hard for." I spit out.

"I beat you fair and square in that ring for that title. You ruined yourself Emily." She hissed inching closer.

"Come Sunday I ruin you." I growled. She laughed turning serious. We had a stare down to end the scene. Cut was called and I took off. I had to find Jon. I rushed around the arena stopping the second I heard their music start. I found a spot and a monitor to watch as they made their way to the ring through the crowd.

Dean Ambrose says they are The Shield, and they stand united in the ring with the sole purpose of shielding the WWE from atrocities. Atrocities like the ones John Cena commits everyday. Seth Rollins says the heroes of WWE think they'll accomplish something by threatening The Shield. When The Shield wants to deliver a message, they do it through action. Roman Reigns says he'll make this simple. If you want them, come get them. The Shield calls them out to the ring.

Nothing happens, and Ambrose says the three men gave an empty threat. He calls them morally corrupt individuals. Reigns says they couldn't get the job done with the whole roster. They could bring the whole world, and they would still be standing. Rollins says Cena failed. He failed last week, and he fails everyday when he gets up and exists. This Sunday at Elimination Chamber will be no different. At the hands of The Shield, John Cena will fail again. Ambrose says Cena is a failure. That's why they don't like him. He's not just a superstar. It's what he's failed to do. Cena smiles the day away in a little bubble. In his little world, there are no consequences. That's not the real world. That's what they call, "The John Cena Problem." Reigns says that's been the problem for the past decade. They are the solution. Rollins says whether it was Cena's intention or not, the standard he set paved the way for the Sheamus's and Ryback's of the world. He led a generation to believe in the system and John Cena. This Sunday, they have an opportunity to rectify a decade of injustice in one fell swoop. Ambrose suggests the three of them breathe as much air as possible because The Shield will drown them on Sunday. Reigns screams, "Believe in The Shield!"

The Shield waits for a few moments. All of a sudden the lights go out. They come back on, and John Cena, Sheamus, and Ryback are attacking The Shield! The Shield goes to retreat, but they get cut off! They fight through the crowd until The Shield finally get away and run off!

I took off to find them. I needed to talk to Colby. Everything Nat had said was starting to get to me. I smiled seeing the three of them standing in a circle talking. I smiled pulling Colby off without saying a word.

"Em what's going on?" He asked looking at me weird.

"I've been thinking and I do wanna be with Jon." I told him freaking out.

"And what's the problem Em? I'm not seeing it here." He replied. I looked to where Jon and Joe stood talking.

"Nat had said something about what if he goes psycho on me." I explained feeling bad about even thinking that.

"Em you know he wouldn't. But talk to him about that. Don't let what she said about him get to you. You know him better than she does." I smiled hugging him.

"Thanks Colby." I smiled pulling away from him.

"It's what friends are for Em. We are friends again right?" He asked slipping his arm around my shoulders.

"Of course Colby. As long as you peel the orange's for me." I smirked. He laughed shaking his head. "My room later tonight?" I asked looking at Jon. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be there Em." I smiled at him. Everything seemed to be going perfect. Back to the way it should be.

"Em a word please?" I looked at Nat rolling my eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you Natalya. You spoke your piece now let me live my life. I know what I'm doing." I stated pulling away from Colby. "I'll see ya tonight Jon." I smiled walking off. I loved Nat and all but she was a friend nothing more. I knew what I was getting into. And that very thought excited me.


	20. Chapter 20

I was wearing my fav pair of jeans that have faded over the last year and have a few holes in the knees. They flared at the bottom. I was wearing a light green tank top. I swear I changed my outfit a million times. I was letting myself get worked up over this. I had no reason to be nervous. It's not like I had to impress Jon or anything. He's seen me at my worst. Hell he stayed and took care of me not only when I was drunk but also the one time I got the flu. He skipped out on going to the club with the guys and stayed with me. I shoulda saw it then. But I didn't. They do say love is blind. Thought he was only being nice because he thought he had to, not that he actually cared about me. I slipped my wedge sandals on and pulled the door open slipping some money and the key card in my pocket.

"Woah hold up Em." I smiled looking up to see Jon's sparkling blue eyes looking down at me. "You're not running off on me are you?" He asked with a slight pout.

"No I thought you were coming later. I was just going to get a bite to eat." I told him. How could I run off on him? Why the hell would I want to?

"Mind if I join ya?" He asked slipping his hand in mine.

"That depends if you care where we go." I told him as we walked to the elevator.

"Mexican food good for you?" He asked pushing the button.

"Yea I can go for that." I smiled. We made small talk. We spent time going over both his storyline and mine and what was to happen. We avoided the topic of us for now. I wanted to wait until we were alone for that. It was nice to actually be alone with him and have a good time. I forgot how nice that was. I went to grab the bill the waitress brought us but Jon grabbed it before I could. "Jon let me pay for mine."

"No Emily I got this. It may not be our first official date but it's still date so I'm paying." He smirked challenging me. It was nice to know that he thought of this as a date. I had thought of it as two friends going out to get a bite to eat. But a date sounded better.

"Ok you can play the gentlemen card all you want Jon. It only lets me save my money." I smirked at him.

"Yea to spend on me." He smirked. I growled looking at him.

"Fuck you." I growled out leaning forward on the table. He leaned in smirking.

"You already have. You must enjoy it since you keep wanting to do it." He replied in a low voice. I gasped moving away.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jonathan." I told him getting up. He was quick to pull me into him his hand resting on my waist. The second we stepped out into the cool brisk night air I got goosebumps and started to shiver some. He pulled away taking his hoodie off handing it over. "Jon no I'm fine." I protested.

"Bull fuck Emily take the fucking thing." He snapped in more of friendly way than anything. I grumbled slipping it in.

"Happy?" I asked moving back into his embrace. He let the question go as we walked the few blocks back to the hotel. This felt right. I couldn't deny how whole it made me feel to be in his arms. How nothing else mattered. How perfect it was. I'd be nuts to let this go because Nat was scared Jon would turn on me. I wasn't scared and I wasn't letting this go. I may be jumping into this fast after the last fight but I don't wanna waste anymore time then I have. I wanna spend as much time as I can with Jon.

"Emily?" He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked looking at him.

"Room key?" He questioned. Oh yea. I felt my cheeks start to feel warm. I pulled my key card out pushing the door open. He held the door open letting me go in first. I smiled sitting on the bed. I looked at him as he walked into the room. I was trying to figure out how I was going to bring the topic up with him. "What was that with Natalya today?" Ah he did it for me.

"She thinks I'm making a mistake in wanting to be with you because you come off as this psycho to everyone and she thinks that you're gonna hurt me." I explained to him. He sat down by me.

"Is that what you think?" He asked with no emotion or anything.

"No because I know you would never hurt me like that. Even if you did you would feel like shit for it and you would never be able to forgive yourself for it. I'm not afraid of being with you. It's what I want. I get all of you. I get the sides no one else ever sees." I explained taking his hands in my hands. "I mean seriously if I ever for once thought you were gonna fuck me up it would be the days when I really wanted to strangle ya. When all we did was fight. We made it through that with very few bruises and broken bones."

"I was the one with broken bones. But I believe I had the best nurse by my side." He retorted making my cheeks feel hot from the blood rushing to them. "You know I don't trust many people and the only ones I trust really get to see me the way you have. I can control my anger." He said going straight on the offense about it all. I did feel reassured about it all now that I actually heard him say it.

"I know you can and I'm not worried about it. I just wanna be with you and only you. It was hard to be away from you and the fact I was pissed at you, you still took care of me when I needed it. You showed me then I could count on you no matter what. Of course we're gonna have our fair share of fights but I have heard the best part is making up." I replied smirking.

"I like the way you think Em." He said lifting my chin up pressing his lips against mine softly. I smiled pulling away. "It's been a long couple of days."

"It has been but we're here together." I smiled getting up. I tossed my shirt to the side walking to my suitcase. I pulled an old shirt out pulling it on. I took my jeans off leaving them lay on the floor. I didn't see the point in leaving the room. He's seen me naked already. I have nothing to hide.

"Is that one of my shirts from the indy's?" He asked. I smiled a little laying on the bed.

"Yea. It's not like I stole it. You told me I could just throw it away. So I kept it since you didn't want it anymore." I explained smiling. "Stay with me?" I asked with a small pout. He smirked stripping to his boxers. I snuggled into him as he held me close. I smiled closing my eyes. I could relish in this incredible feeling of love and safety all the time. My eye lids grew heavy with sleep.

"Sleep baby." I smiled closing my eyes. Everything we've been fighting about led us to this point and I didn't wanna be else where.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up alone. At first it didn't phase me any. It wasn't until the memories of the night before came back to me. How everything with Jon was right. How safe and happy I was in his strong arms. But where was he? I sat up rubbing the remaining sleep from my eyes. I looked around not seeing a note or anything from him. If he thought that of this as a joke and it was suppose to be funny he so had another thing coming. Maybe Nat was right about him. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I got up walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Letting the warm water relax every part of me. After my water had started to go cold on me I got out getting dressed, wrapping my wet hair in the towel. I walked out sitting on the bed. I couldn't figure Jon out. One minute he wanted to be here with me and the next he's gone. How was that normal? I sighed picking my phone up seeing that I had a missed call from Jon. He best have a really good excuse. I rolled my eyes playing the message he had left.

_Em I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up. But you looked to peaceful to wake. I went to the gym with the guys before our meeting this afternoon. I figured ya would rather wanna hear my voice and not read anything I wrote. I'm sorry if I pissed ya off and if I did, which I'm sure I did. I'll make it up to ya and you can take the piss outta me later when I see ya at the arena for the Smackdown tapings._

I smiled deleting the message from my phone. I felt like a dick for even thing that Jon would ever play me like that again. I got up getting my workout clothes together. I walked into the bathroom using the towel to dry my hair. I brushed it pulling into a ponytail. I grabbed my bag and phone making sure I had my room key and walked out. I need to make up with Nat. She was only looking out for me. She had every right to be concerned about Jon, but I did know what I was doing. I walked down the hall deciding to use the stairs instead of the elevator. I hated elevators really. I always freak out thinking it's going to break down well I'm in it and I'll be stuck for hours. It happened when I was a little girl. And I hated it. I never told any of the guys and I didn't have plans to tell them. They would only joke about it and I didn't find it funny. I sighed knocking on Nat's hotel room door. She pulled the door open a crack not amused I stood there before her.

"What do you want Emily?" She huffed out.

"To say I was sorry. Can I come in so we can talk in private?" I asked looking around. She moved outta the way letting me walk in.

"If you're here to throw everything in my face, you can leave." She retorted sitting down on the bed. I sighed sitting in a chair.

"That's not why I'm here Nat. I get you are worried about me being with Jon. But if and I say if this is a mistake it's mine and mine alone to make. He makes me happy, whole even." I stated trying to get her to see where I was coming from.

"I know Em. I want you to be happy." I looked at her confused as she sighed. "It's just no one was actually asking if you were sure that this is what you want. That you want to be with Jon." She explained as it was my turn to sigh. "I had to make sure as a friend Em."

"I get you're worried Nat but I did ask myself that over and over again. The answer never changed. Maybe part of me was hoping it would change. That I didn't want to be with him. But that part of me like the rest of me is just scared. I don't know what is gonna happen and I don't wanna lose him as a friend. But this is a chance worth taking. It can lead to wonderful things. And if it doesn't then we work around it." I explained smiling. "But I'm gonna take it one day at a time." I stated getting up.

"Understood Em." Nat smiled getting up. I pulled her into a hug.

"Wanna hit the gym with me?" I asked pulling away. She agreed and we set off to the gym before the tapings. Not so surprisingly we ran into the guys. When it was time to leave the gym I left with the guys since I couldn't be seen with Nat at the arena. And this way if I was spotted with the Shield it would get people to talk. And we needed them to talk.

"You ok?" Colby asked walking with me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like you stole my boyfriend on me this morning." I retorted with sarcastic undertone to it.

"Whoa! He told us you knew he was with us. He didn't tell you?" Colby asked pulling me closer to him.

"Well he did after I woke up and he was gone and I was thinking the worse. But he left a message explaining everything and I'm not mad." I stated with a smile. No reason to be mad. Everything was fine.

"I gotta run but you riding with us again?" He asked moving away from me. Ready to bolt so he wouldn't be late.

"That even a question Lopez?" I asked with a smirk. He glared at me before taking off. I made my way to the diva's locker room tossing my bags down on a bench before heading for a shower. I rolled my eyes seeing that I was to wear a strapless pastel pink dress that stopped mid-thigh. I didn't mind dresses but I loathed the color pink. But I'd suck it up. Thankfully it was paired with black wedge ankle boots. I was also happy to see they left my hair down and kept my make-up at a minimal. Just the way I liked it. I walked into catering getting a bite to eat and a water.

"That can't be my girl!" Jon exclaimed amused. I rolled my eyes sitting at the table with them.

"Did you lose a bet?" Colby asked a smirk on his face. I flipped him off, not finding any of this amusing.

"No it's what I'm being forced to wear for the night. I could've done with any color but pink." I groaned. Jon slipped his arm on the back of my chair.

"Pink suits you babe." I refrained from choking on the bite of food I just took. Just because he liked it didn't mean I would ever wear it again. "It wouldn't hurt to be girly at times."

"I am girly at times. Just not all the time. Besides you didn't care before, so why now?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't care. But you're very easy on the eyes Em. You look stunning and beautiful all the time." He replied kissing my cheek. I smiled at him. Maybe just maybe I could add a few dresses into my wardrobe. But I wasn't making any promises.

"Don't let 'em get to ya Em. You do look nice." Joe smiled. I smiled at him. I'd take that compliment from him.

"I can't believe my eye's Em. You in a pink dress." Nat giggled walking up. I grumbled wanting time to hurry up so I could take this dress off. "You ready?"

"Yep." I replied taking a drink of my water. "Later guys." I said running my hand through Jon's hair. I smiled walking off with Nat. Unlike me Nat was dressed in her ring gear. I would've loved to do this segment in my ring gear would've been easier. I gave Nat a hug before she went out. She was facing Tori _(Alicia Fox) _and I would be going out to watch the match. After they both had made their ways out my music hit and I walked down a smirk on my face. I kept my eyes on Nat as she kept hers on mine. I took my spot at the announcer's table slipping my head set on. "Cole, King." I greeted.

"Hello Emily. It's nice of you to join us." Cole spoke.

"Yes welcome the very lovely Emily to the announcer's table."

"Thanks Jerry." I replied watching as the match started seeing Tori and Nat locked up.

"Are you looking forward to your match in two days?" Cole asked.

"Hell yes. I hate that I can't touch her now, but it will be worth the wait when I get my hands on her. Elimination Chamber will be the last you see of Natalya." I smirked.

"You seem sure of yourself Em." King threw out.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I answered with a question. "What the hell is going on around here?" I asked as the lights went off. I quickly slipped my head set off and made my way to the ring remembering that Tori was closer to the ramp side of the ring and Nat was closer to where I was. "You ready for this?" I asked quietly.

"Yea just hurry before the lights come back on and you get caught." She said with a small laugh. I rolled my eyes hitting a DDT on her. I slipped outta the ring taking my spot back up getting the head set back on. "Seriously about damn time!" I exclaimed as the lights came back on. I watched as Tori went for the cover getting the pin and the win.

"What did you do Emily? Are you with the Shield?" Cole asked slightly confused.

"We don't go around accusing diva's Cole." Jerry defended me.

"Jerry's right Cole. I didn't do a thing." I retorted getting up. "If I was really with the Shield it would be known by now wouldn't it?" I asked tossing the headset on the table and walked to the back only to be met by Matt Striker.

"What was that out there Emily?" Striker asked. I huffed rolling my eyes.

"I don't know what happened out there. Unless you have proof that I was in that ring taking Natalya out leave it alone. I didn't do it. You can't prove I did it either." I stated annoyed.

"Is this a ploy to get back into the Shield?" He asked.

"Why is it that I need to get back into the Shield?" I asked looking at him. "It was never made clear that I left the Shield. But then again it was never clear if I stayed with them." I stated. "You all can think what you want and the answer you seek the most will come out in time. Count on that." I smirked walking off. Even though I hated this dress it was starting to grow on me and it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. But I still wanted the thing off. I walked back to the locker room changing into jeans and a hoodie. Now that I was done for the night I would be able to find a spot and watch the guys.


	22. Chapter 22

The house shows were a blast. Just like old times except I wasn't fighting with Jon, so things were better. We had just got to the arena for Elimination Chamber. I went my own way as the guys went their way. I put my stuff down claiming a locker. I pulled my ring gear out getting ready.

"Steph wants to talk to ya then we can go over the match one last time." Nat said walking into the locker room as I was lacing my boots up.

"Alright." I got up walking out. I wasn't worried about what Steph wanted. That didn't bother me. Her door was open so I knocked walking in. "Nat said you wanted to see me." I told her sitting down.

"Em I get what you're doing with saying you could still be in the Shield but you're not and it needs to stop." She was trying to be threatening but I found it rather amusing.

"Maybe there's another source that says otherwise Steph." I stated a smirk in place. Let her run around figuring things out. "Now we done talking Shield matter? If so let's get on about my match tonight." I stated sitting back looking at her.

"Ok fine. You know the rules to abide by out there, don't do something you're gonna regret Emily. I'm still in charge of the diva's here." I lightly rolled my eyes.

"Yea and you're daddy runs the place and your husband is slowly taking over. I know Steph. I know the rules and I guess we'll see if I play fair or not." I stated with a half growling walking out of her office. She had done a number to rile me up. If her father and husband wanted to keep her out of things so be it but I wasn't going to be the one she took the piss outta. I wasn't watching where I was going when I ran into someone. "I'm sorry." I mumbled trying to walk past them.

"What was that?" His cocky tone coming out. Of all people it had to be him? I seriously didn't have any luck today.

"Oh just shove it Phil." I seethed out pushing him. He grabbed me by my wrists.

"What's wrong? Jon wouldn't give into your wicked ways?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Here I was thinking you fucking cared. But then you pull that shit. Everything is perfectly fine with Jon." I bit out with a sigh. "Just got outta a meeting with Steph." I explained removing my wrists from his grasp.

"She didn't know something did she?" He asked nailing it on the head.

"Oh yea and she wants to take it out on me. I know they wont let her but still." He shot me a look of something or another. "Look Phil I need to find Nat and run through the match. I'll catch ya later." I told him walking off. I found Nat in the locker room and we sat off in a corner going through what was to happen. After we were satisfied with the match I took off letting her do her own thing until it was time. I grabbed a juice setting down laying my head on a table in catering.

"Who killed my girl?" Jon asked ready to kill walking up to me. I didn't lift my head up to look. I felt him slip his arm around me. "Phil said you were upset about a meeting with Steph. Didn't think you would be like this." He said gently running his finger tips on my back.

"It's fine really." I stated sitting up leaning on Jon.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Colby asked. Where in the hell would he get such a thing like that?

"No, why the fuck do you ask?" I questioned.

"One minute you're all good then you get crazy on us. Plus I have never seen you drink juice before at any shows. It's always a water." He explained. He must've put a lot of thought into it.

"Well I'm always like this and you should know this and I just wanted a damn juice. We do use protection and if we don't I'm on birth control." I hissed out being pulled into Jon. I saw Joe found this amusing. "What's so amusing Joe?" I snapped.

"Nothing, nothing." He replied holding his hands up. I shook my head kissing Jon.

"Wish me luck." I said getting up.

"You got this babe, luck is for losers." Jon smarted off. That may be true but I was gonna need all the luck I could get.

"Yea Em you don't need luck when you're with us." Joe smirked. That too may be true but still. Colby got up putting his arm around me. I could see that Jon didn't like it but didn't say anything about it. I'd mention it to him later. I walked off with Colby going to gorilla to warm up before my match.

"So what's so important you had to come with me?" I asked stopping to stretch my arms out looking at him.

"It's not your first day at the rodeo Emmie. You got this and like Joe said we got your back if you need it. And Jon was right luck is for losers and you Em don't need a lick of luck." Colby explained making me feel better. I knew I kept him around for a reason. I smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Colby." I told him as my music started. I took a deep breath walking out with Colby's words of _you got this_ running through my head. I smirked as the match was announced and the fans booed me. I jumped into the ring sitting on the top turn buckle waiting for Nat to walk out. She made her way into the ring the ref calling for the bell.

We had a stare down locking up. We did the whole typical diva kind of match. All the fun and games in it as well. We were in the middle of the ring and Nat had the Sharpshooter locked in. I was about ready to tap when the lights went out. It caused Nat to loosen her grip on me. I got out of the hold taking her feet out from underneath her. I climbed outta the ring grabbing a kendo stick from under the ring. Screw Stephanie right now! I got into the ring reigning blows down on Nat. The lights came back on as I got more hits to Nat's back and side. I quickly got disqualified.

"This is not how the diva's act." Vickie's voice screeched out. I let the ref push me away from Nat. "You Emily are suspended in..." She was cut off by Vince's music.

"No I make the rules around here." Vince said holding a smug look on his face. "It will be Natalya vs Emily at Wrestlemania. You the WWE Universe get to decide what type of match." And with that his music hit and we walked to the back. I smirked getting outta the ring as some ref's came down to help Nat. The smirk fell as I seen Steph waiting for me pissed. With just one look I knew to follow her to her office. I took up a chair as she closed the door. I got an earful about not doing as told and that she was disappointed in me. That I had so much potential but I was wasting it. I had enough of her dragging me through the mud. I went to get up but the next words outta her mouth stopped me.

"That was brilliant Emily. I've never seen my dad so pissed and thrilled like that before. Next time you two plan on doing something like that let me know." I nodded walking out. As far as I was concerned I was done talking to her or rather done listening to her belittle me. I found the guys getting ready to head to their places for their match. I gave Joe a hug as he walked off to his spot. I gave Colby a hug and Jon a kiss telling them to kick ass.

"We always do babe." Jon replied smirking. Their music started up and they headed off. I quickly ran off to find a monitor to watch their match against Cena, Sheamus and Ryback. Win or lose who was I kidding when they won tonight would be a good night for a celebration.


	23. Chapter 23

We went out having a good time. I still had to talk to Jon, but it could wait a little longer. It didn't seem to bother him any more. We had a couple of beers each but not enough to get us in trouble or anything. We had to be up early for this car ride to the arena for Raw. I was in the back with Jon. The best thing about being the only women in a car full of guys they didn't mock me when I wanted to curl up with my boyfriend. They let it go. Which was the best.

"Dude I'm telling you we need to make a trip to Vegas the four of us." Colby stated from like no where. You just had to love how I was just one of the guys with them.

"Why Vegas?" Roman asked as he was the lucky one to be driving again.

"Because it's Vegas!" Colby exclaimed way to hyper for anyone at this time in the morning.

"Why can't we go somewhere else?" Jon asked. He did make a point. Why did we have to go to Vegas? We could go else where.

"Where the hell are we gonna go?" Colby asked turning to look at Jon.

"Sea world, Disney World, Disney Land, the Mall Of America, Six Flags or we could even go to Branson, Missouri. Do I need to continue?" Jon asked in a childish tone. It made him that much more cuter. But there was no way I would be spending time chasing after them at any theme park and I would be in heaven at MOA but they would just whine about it. Unless we went to Hooters. Or we could even visit Sea Life, Minnesota Aquarium. Which was under the mall. It was amazing really. And as fun as it would be to go there, I just couldn't picture the guys spending a full day at any mall. I could see that Colby was thinking it over.

"What about Atlantic City? It's like Vegas but different." I reasoned with them. Thankfully they all agreed. When? Well that part we still had to figure out. But one epic trip was in the making. "How about you bring your girl Joe if you can get a some to watch your kid and Colby you can bring someone as well."

"Babe he needs to have someone before he can bring them." Jon smarted off.

"I can get anyone I want. Just you wait and see." Colby retorted. I smirked trying to figure out what Diva would be best for Colby. "Emily don't even think about it." Colby shouted.

"What?" I asked acting hurt.

"I know that face. I don't need your help getting any one." He demanded. I buried my face into Jon done with this whole thing. Jon chuckled rubbing my arm.

We got to the arena everyone going different directions. Ok maybe I left the guys. It was important that I walk through what was to happen tonight with Nattie. I was looking forward to this whole feud. I wished the divas title would get added in but that I would just handle at a later time.

"Steph threatened me about using weapons." Nattie stated walking up to me. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Screw her Nat. We got direct orders from Vince. Steph doesn't like it she can take it up with him." I replied. I didn't have anything against Steph. I respected her but she could get on my last nerve. I know what I am to do in the ring. It's wrote in my script. She'd have to run to daddy and talk to him about it. I pushed the thoughts away claiming the ring as we went word for word through what we were to do tonight. Once satisfied we gotta the ring letting some other guys have it. I headed off to find to the guys stealing a drink of Colby's water.

"Hey!" He exclaimed protesting.

"What?" I asked finishing it off. "Thanks for the water Colby." I smiled getting the guys to laugh at him.

"That was mine." He whined holding the empty bottle up.

"It was you complaining about me drinking juice before a show. I had to teach ya a lesson some how." I smarted off sticking my tongue out. He playfully growled getting me in a headlock.

"Say it Emmie." He bantered.

"Never." I yelled.

"Dude." Jon seethed out taking off down the hall. Colby let me go as we watched Jon's retreating form.

"What's his deal?" Joe asked confused.

"Hell if I know." Colby said.

"I might have an idea. I'll catch ya guys later." I ran down the hall looking for Jon. He wasn't happy when Colby walked off with me last night before the PPV and he wasn't happy now that I was goofing off with Colby. He was jealous. Plain and simple. Normally I liked it when a guy was jealous but it didn't suit Jon and I didn't need him to run off and do something stupid because of it. "Jon, wait up." I called closing in on him.

"Why? Don't you have something to do with Colby?" He snapped at me. I sighed shaking my head.

"I'm only friends with Colby, Jon. You know this. You know how me and Colby are together. And you know you're the only guy I want." I told him pleading with him grabbing his arm. He sighed licking his lips.

"I know Emily but it just drives me crazy. You've had this normal friendship with Colby well our friendship has been built on fights." He explained his hands falling to my hips. I smiled looking up at him. I'd never give him up for Colby.

"That's because we have fought off our feelings for one another. And you know what? It works for us. We pulled shit on each other and I had a blast doing it. That's what made us Jon. If it wasn't for the fighting we wouldn't even be friends. I'd gladly take the fights any day knowing I would get this." I told him resting my hands on his biceps. "I have always heard that angry sex is the best." I smirked matching the smirk he wore.

"You should know that any sex when I'm involved is the best." He replied in a cocky tone.

"You are full of yourself." I laughed as he pulled me closer.

"But you love that about me."

"True." I replied pressing my lips against his.

"Now I gotta watch my girl in action." He replied pulling away.

"Well your girl needs to go get ready. I'll meet ya at gorilla." I kissed him heading off. I got to the locker room ignoring the looks from a few of the divas. Today they didn't matter. I got my wrestling gear on and headed out the door. I smiled seeing that Jon was waiting for me. "My oh my someone's being quite the gentlemen." I smiled lacing my fingers with his.

"A guys not only gotta try but do as well." I smiled as we walked. Things were changing but it was for the best. My music started to go off and I headed out seeing Nat in the ring.

"Must you always ruin my moment?" She asked getting pissed. "First you ruin my match, now you're out here ruining this."

"Shut up Natalya just shut up. No one wants to hear what you have to say." I snapped walking up the steel steps getting into the ring.

"What do you want anyways?" She asked annoyed.

"These ignorant people you bow down to get to pick the type of match we have. How is that fair?" I asked the crowd booing.

"If it wasn't for these people you wouldn't be here Em."

"No if it wasn't for my parents I wouldn't be here. They can pick any match they want because you will be on the losing end." I stated smirking. I dropped my mic done talking. Words only ever did so much. I jumped off the ring apron.

"You must think you're so damn hilarious Emily. It wont be me losing on the grandest stage of the all. That's all you." I rolled my eyes grabbing a chair. I slid it into the ring only for Nat to slid out. I got into the ring picking the chair up smirking. Their music didn't play but all 3 members strolled out standing on top of the ramp slowing Nat down. Giving me the perfect opening. I slid outta the ring attacking Natalya from behind. She stumbled forward saving herself. We trade punches before she whips me into the WWE logo atop the ramp. I fall to the floor holding my back. She pulls me up by my hair. I get a few punches to her gut but she doesn't let go. I smirk getting her on my shoulders going to toss her off onto the floor. She squirms off my shoulders shoving me off the platform. I fall onto the floor my head hitting hard. I cringe getting up I look at the guys seeing they are worried about me. But they don't dare move, making it any more noticeable. I walk to the back holding my head looking at the guys as I go. They were quick to find me. Jon slipped his arm around my waist.

"I don't care if you think you are ok you are going to the trainers to get checked out." Jon demanded. I wasn't gonna argue, I was headed there anyways. I had to make sure I didn't have a concussion.


	24. Chapter 24

"Here ya go Emily." I took the aspirin that was handed to me. "You have a mild concussion. You'll need to stay awake tonight and I'll check ya over tomorrow before the Smackdown tapings." I sighed getting up. Colby went to speak but Jon cut him off.

"We'll have a wild night babe. Chocolate, movies just nothing sappy. Ice cream and hell you'll have me." Jon smirked snaking his arm around me his hand resting on my hip.

"So let me get this straight, you're gonna fatten me up and scare me." I replied raising an eyebrow. "Oh and you think you're a god?" I questioned.

"You know." He winked motioning to his body. "Besides you'll work everything off." He smirked pulling me closer.

"I can't complain with that." I smirked leaning into his embrace. The four of us headed out of the trainers room to see Steph waiting for us well rather me.

"I told you Emily not to do it and now you're hurt." Steph said pissed off. She was ruining what good mood I had left. I pushed past her looking for the right person. I was so sick and tired of her thinking she ran my life. Let alone throwing my injuries back into my face.

"Emily just let her say what she wants. You know injuries are always gonna be there, that's why we all spent years training. You need to relax Emmie." Colby told me catching up to me. I sighed knowing he was right.

"Colby's right Emily. Let's go back to the hotel and you can relax." Jon said pulling me into him.

"We can't." They all looked at me funny and very confused. "For fuck sakes guys you still have to go out there." I exclaimed as it hit them. "And here I thought I was the one to get a head injury." I replied walking off.

"I didn't know the Shield was gonna come out there. How's your head?" Nat rumbled off finding me.

"Mild concussion nothing major. Just a little bump in the road really. I didn't either but you know how they be." I replied getting a water. We walked to the divas locker room going over our options for tomorrow's tapings.

"Go figure you screw 2 out of the 3 guys in the Shield and you get a Wrestlemania spot." Tamina shot the second I walked in.

"I ain't screwing any of them. They're my friends and one is my boyfriend but I ain't screwing him. I ain't stupid. I have yet to sleep my way to the top in anything I do. I work my ass off and it pays the fuck off. I don't have my daddy's name to go by. I got my Wrestlemania spot because I worked for it." I snapped. Getting my stuff together and changing.

"Yea well he ain't gonna want you if you don't put out." I went to charge at her but Nat was there to hold me back.

"Emily no. It will only cost you." I sighed flipping her off storming outta the locker room.

"Where's the fire?" Joe asked as they rounded the corner. Nat had filled them in on what Tamina had said.

"Babe that's not true." Jon soothed pulling me into him.

"Yea let 'em talk Em. You know what they say. They're only jealous of you because they want what you have." Colby spoke up putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"They ain't getting my spot or my man. Or my best friends." I spoke up looking at Jon, Nat, Colby and Joe.

"Wait! What?" Joe asked. "I'm considered your best friend?" He mocked being shocked.

"Of course, you've had to deal with a crap load of shit because of me and you're still here." I looked at him cocking my head to the side. "Why are here? You've had to deal with my shit. If I was you I would've ran by now boy."

"I can't exactly leave Emily, I have to work them and you of course." He retorted smirking.

"Hey now I didn't have a say in you being apart of anything I do." I defend myself.

"Hey, hey, hey now. Let's put this behind us and go relax back at the hotel and figure our wild night out." Colby stated.

"Ice cream I was promised ice cream." I threw I small fit sticking my lip out in a pout. Jon bit my lip making me gasp. "How dare you." I tried to act mad but it was a huge turn on.

"I couldn't resist." He growled in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I licked my lips closing my eyes falling against his hard frame.

"You're gonna make the rest of us sick so enough with that. I'll personally buy you ice cream if you stop with the damn PDA." Colby hissed in a joking tone. I shoved him walking with the guys.

"I'll see ya later Emily." Nat called. I waved to her walking with the guys. They headed into the locker room to shower and change. I headed off to catering grabbing another water and a banana dropping my things on the floor. I sighed seeing Steph walk up. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her again today.

"I talked to my father and he has informed me that everything dealing with you is up to him for the time being." I smiled thrilled to know that I wouldn't have Steph riding me every step of the way. I'd get a little space anyways.

"I saw Steph leave from this direction. She didn't upset you did she?" Colby asked sitting down. I shook my head.

"Where's Jon and Joe?" I asked not seeing them.

"They will be here shortly. What did she want?" Colby asked.

"Pushy much?" I asked taking a sip of water.

"What's going on?" Jon asked sitting down by me pulling me closer. I explained everything to them now that they were all here. "Good. Now are we ready to get outta here?" We all agreed and headed out. Just like promised we stopped off at a store and got ice cream and chocolate. Colby and Joe both joined us for a few hours but they had called it a night needing a few hours of sleep.

"Jon you can get some sleep if you want. I can always go bug Phil." I told Jon seeing him struggle to stay awake.

"Don't be silly babe. I'll be fine." He muttered passing out. I smiled seeing him so peaceful. I turned all the lights off, the glow from the tv filling the room. I flipped through the channels seeing nothing but infomercials and soft porn on HBO. Finally I was able to find Grown Ups. I kept it there trying to remain quiet so I wouldn't wake Jon up. As the minutes kept ticking past I was starting to feel exhausted. I was in the middle of Tommy Boy when Jon started to stir.

"Tommy Boy really Emily?" He asked sitting up.

"What's wrong with this movie? And it was this or porn." I told him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong with it. Would watching the porn get you in the mood?" He asked slipping his fingers under my shirt.

"Mmm I don't need porn to get me in the mood, when I got you for that." I replied kissing him.

"Just not tonight just to be safe." Jon said pulling away. I smiled snuggling up with him. Just being in his arm had the night flying by. The million cups of coffee did the trick as well.

"Emily everything seems to be back to normal but uh just to be safe I'm keeping you outta the ring until Monday."

"And there's nothing I can do to convince you otherwise?" I asked almost pleading with him.

"I'm sorry Emily but not this time." I sighed getting up. I couldn't let this get me down. It was only one weekend of house shows I wouldn't be at. I smiled seeing Jon waiting for me.

"Where's the other two goons?" I asked wrapping my arms around his right arm.

"Catering I believe. What the doc say?"

"I can't wrestle until Monday. Just to be safe." I replied with a bitterness hint to it.

"Babe you've went longer. It'll be fine. And if anything you can be my crazy obsessed stalker fan." He smirked.

"As fun as that sounds. I'm just gonna head home and hang with my pup. Rest up before Mania week gets here. But I can be the crazy stalker girlfriend that calls a million times just so I can hear where you are and what you are doing." I smirked seeing him cringe at the thought.

"You wouldn't, would you?" He asked as we walked into catering sitting with Colby and Joe.

"Why Mr. Good you worried I don't trust you?" I asked looking at him.

"No." Was he simple little reply. I could see that it did bug him, he just more than likely didn't wanna make a scene in front of the guys.

"Well no worries because I trust you. You've given me no reason thus far."

"I wasn't worried Em." He snapped causing me to sigh.

"So you ready for some fun this weekend?" Joe asked changing the subject.

"It's just gonna be a guys weekend. I'm heading home tomorrow morning." I told them with a yawn, I was quick to clamp my hand over my mouth.

"Why are you doing a crazy thing like that?" Colby asked. Jon had filled them in on what was going on and why I wouldn't be there. The subject was dropped as they started to talk about other things. I kissed Jon heading off to get ready for the night. I walked into the divas locker room seeing that most the divas were scattered around the arena. I smiled at Layla who was talking on her phone. I sighed holding up the neon yellow dress and the matching yellow pumps I was to wear for the night. I quickly got dressed heading out before I was late. I had made it in time.

"Emily are you worried that WWE Universe is gonna pick the one match you don't want?" Striker asked.

"I don't care what kind of match they pick. I'm gonna get that 3 count and leave Natalya laying in the ring to cry with the rest of the damn idiot's out there at Mania." I retorted rolling my eyes seeing Nat walk up.

"We'll see about that Emily. It was me that left you laying Monday night with a concussion. That's just the start of the wrath you have coming your way."

"Yea whatever Natalya." I replied walking off ending the scene.

"Us girls are gonna have a girls day this weekend. You in?" Nat asked catching up to me.

"Nope I'm headed home to rest. Some other time?" I asked walking into the divas locker room.

"Uh yea sure thing Em." I smiled changing. I was ready to go back to the hotel and sleep. I grabbed my bag and headed out coming across the guys.

"Ready to go already?" Colby joked.

"I've been up for over 24 hours. It wont be much longer before I snap your damn neck Colby." I growled out. "I just wanna go back to the hotel and sleep." I rubbed my face letting Jon take my bag.

"Let us change and we'll go. We're done for the night anyways." I nodded taking my bag heading off to get some air and wait for the guys by the car.


	25. Chapter 25

Days turned into weeks and soon enough I found myself getting through Wrestlemania week getting dressed in my light blue floor length Strapless Chiffon Dress for the Hall of Fame. It had a slit up the left leg that stop mid-thigh. Amusing as it was Jon was wearing a light blue tie with his suit just so we could match. Even if it was his idea, I was the one to get the blame because I was the women and he didn't want his rep to be ruined. He had worked to hard for me to come along and ruin it over night. I just smiled telling him I would take all the blame in the world for it. He promised to make it up to me later.

"You about ready Emily?" Jon asked. I smiled walking out of the bathroom fixing my necklace seeing Colby and Joe waiting on me as well.

"Just need help with this and I'm all set." I told them letting Jon take the necklace from me. I held my hair outta his way as he fastened it behind my neck. I giggled as he dropped his lips to the crook of my neck.

"Would you two get a damn room!" Colby yelled over exaggerating it.

"Dude you're in their room!" Joe exclaimed shaking his head.

"Oh yea." Colby remarked looking away. I laughed grabbing Jon's hand and my clutch heading out the door with the guys. We made fun of Colby most the ride to the venue.

I had enjoyed the speech's. Though I did get a little teary eyed. But it was expected after all. The guys had tried to make jokes but one simple glare they knew not to say a thing about it. Once the Hall of Fame was over with we headed to the party after. We had ditched the guys heading back to the hotel. Not only did I wanna get a good nights sleep. I wanted to enjoy the night with Jon after all. And Jon was quick to rid me of my dress the second the hotel room door clicked shut. Though I wasn't much better ripping his suit off of him.

I got up the same time that Jon did. We had showered together which actually took longer but hey it was fun. We got a quick workout in before getting ready to head off to the arena for Wrestlemania. We met up with the guys at the car and we took off. I had yet to feel nervous. And still hadn't learned of my fate for the match I was about to have with Nattie either. The last I knew it was a close call between a last man standing match and some stupid pole match. I smiled turning to see Jon when I felt his hand on my knee.

"Believe babe." He smirked.

"I do." I leaned in giving him a kiss before climbing outta the car getting my bags. Once inside I said my good-byes and went ahead and did everything I had to do. Before I knew it, it was time to head to gorilla. It was the first time all day I started to feel the nerves work their way through my body. I was mere seconds away from freaking out.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled jumping about sky-high feeling hands on me.

"Babe relax it's only me." Jon's voice soothed me. I turned around looking at him.

"Sorry, nerves." I told him moving into his embrace. He kissed the top of my head making me relax a little bit more. I pulled away kissing him as my music started up.

"You got this Emily." I smiled heading out letting my smile fade when I walked through the curtain. I kept my eyes locked on Nat as she was in the ring waiting. Lilian had announced both of us. I was waiting to hear what match we would be in. I swear my face fell when Stephanie walked out.

"Ladies I'm here to inform you that this match will be a lumberjill match." That wasn't so bad. I watched as the divas came out and surrounded the ring. "Oh ladies it's not just any lumberjill match." I scrunched my face up looking at her. "It's a free for all. They can replace you if you spend a 5 count outta the ring. First diva in the ring gets that spot." She smirked walking off. What the hell?

I locked up with Nat as we came up with a game plan. I wasn't about to let Stephanie ruin this for me or for Nat. We had planned to stay in the ring but that didn't work out. Saying every time you got close enough they would try to drag you outta the ring. Every time it was a huge fight to get back into the ring. After a lot of brawling with the other divas I was back in the ring with Nat. We shared a look ready to end the match. She whipped me into the ropes letting Tamina trip me. I was able to kick her off only letting Nat get me set up and getting the Sharpshooter locked in. I wasn't going to tap. I was able to maneuver myself and roll her up. I didn't wanna win like this but it had to be done. Sometimes you just had roll 'em up. I jumped up letting the ref hold my arm up as I was announced the winner of the match. I walked up to Nat holding my hand out for her. She looked at me for a second before shaking it. We shared a hug as the divas made their way to the back. I pulled away only for her to pull me back landing a clothesline. I laid there for a moment before I slowly got to me feet seeing Nat smirking as she walked to the back. I slowly got outta the ring heading to the back myself.

"What the hell was that Natalya?" I asked sounding pissed off. Only for my smile to break through.

"What?" She asked innocently enough.

"You didn't have to be so rough." I joked walking with her until I came across the guys getting ready for their match. "Just believe." I mocked Jon's tone. Jon looked at me none to impressed. I smiled kissing him. "I only came to wish ya guys luck, not that ya need it." I told them going to walk off.

"You did awesome out there babe." Jon called out. I turned back smiling. The other two quickly agreed with him. I waved to them heading off to shower and change. I stayed in the locker room until the show was over. I slowly made way out heading straight for the car. I tossed my stuff in climbing into the back seat waiting for the guys to show up. It wasn't much longer and they showed up. They had plans to go out but I wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep.

"Jon you can go out with them. I don't care." I told him getting my bags from the trunk.

"I'd rather spend the night with you any how. I get to pick drunks or my very sexy girl. That's a no brainer there." He smirked walking with me.

"I'm not gonna be much fun. I just wanna sleep and sleep some more." I told him leaning against him for support as we walked down the hall to our room.

"I don't mind holding you Emily. I'm not always after sex, though it is a plus a huge one at that." I looked at him seeing the smirk on his face and the devilish look in his eyes. I giggled grabbing a tank top and a set of shorts changing into them curling up to a half-naked Jon. I laid my head on his chest. The beating rhythm from his heart made my eyes close shut the world fading away as everything turned black with sleep.

I woke up to an empty bed. I groaned seeing that it was 2 in the afternoon. And this time unlike last I didn't have to worry about Jon. He was at the arena with the guys. I wasn't needed for Raw tonight so I would meet up with them later tonight. They had left me the car catching rides with some of the others. I spent the day lying around catching up on a few more hours of sleep. 2 hours before show time I got outta bed getting a shower in and dressed in jeans and a tee heading to the arena. I relaxed with some of the guys catching up on life with them. I hadn't realized that I spent that much time away from them and with the Shield. I'd have to work on that. We all broke our little group as they had to get ready. I walked the halls catching Nat's interview.

"What was that last night Natalya?" Striker asked.

"She may have won the match last night. But I left her laying. I got the last word in edge wise. You don't see Emily here do you?" Striker shook his head.

"No."

"You have me to thank for that." Nat seethed before laughing as she walked off.

"You do see me right Nat?" I asked as she walked up to me.

"Can't say I do Emily." She retorted with a smile. I laughed at that. We chatted walking into catering. She had to leave and it wasn't long until all 3 members of the Shield were sitting around me.

"We're taking off for Atlantic City Wednesday morning. Then Friday we will meet up for the weekend house shows." Colby explained.

"Sounds like fun. Is it just gonna be the four of us?" I asked drinking some water.

"Yep." Jon smirked.

"Let me guess. Colby couldn't get a date and Joe couldn't get a baby sitter."

"Nooo." Colby said with a slight pout as Joe was nodding his head yes and Jon was trying not to laugh.

"It's ok Colby not everyone can get a woman." I smirked. He sent me a death glare before getting up and storming off. I found it rather amusing he took to sulking about it.

"I'll check on him." Joe said getting up going the same way Colby took to.

"I figured you would've run after him." Jon said a pang of hurt to his voice.

"Why would I do such a thing like that for?" I asked kissing his cheek. "Besides you gotta go anyways." I told him getting up lacing my fingers with his. I walked with him to where Joe and Colby where at. Joe looked amused and Colby was none to impressed. "Get over it Colby." I playfully smacked his cheek walking off. I hang out with Nat and Celeste _(Kaitlyn). _It was a good time to be had. After the show I went out to the car seeing that the guys were waiting for me. "Sorry" I muttered tossing Colby the keys getting in. It was an easy night at the hotel. We were all trying to get enough sleep for a fun little trip. An adventure we couldn't wait to have. I wasn't needed at the Smackdown tapings so I stayed back getting my stuff and Jon's packed up for morning. I chilled by the pool for a few hours. Letting everything go, not that there was much these days. After getting creeped out by some creepy guys staring at me I headed back to my room crashing on the bed.

We were up early and on the road to Atlantic City. After a very short car ride we checked into our hotel and went out looking for trouble. We spent a few hours at random casino's winning some and losing a lot. But it was all fun. As night rolled through we headed to a bar for drinks and from there we headed off to a club. The later we stayed out the fuzzier things got for me.

I woke up with a groan stretching some before I brought my hands up to rub at my eyes. I kept my eyes closed as I felt something cold and metal on my very important finger. I slowly opened my eyes seeing a 3-stone princess cut diamond ring. Who the fuck did I marry?

"Good morning wife." That voice I knew all to well. Shit! I wanted to scream then run away and hide.


	26. Chapter 26

"H..h..how? W..w..why?" I stammered out scooting up the bed. "I'm suppose to marry Jon, not you. Wait? What about your girlfriend Joe?" I asked rubbing my head not only because it hurt from the mix of sun and the amount of alcohol I consumed but I was just plain confused.

"Oh no sweetie, you didn't marry me. I was joking." He smirked walking into another part of the suit we were in. I looked around the room only seeing my clothes scattered around. I pulled the sheet up only to confirm what I thought. I was naked. I didn't wanna betray Jon's trust or cheat on him, making him hate me forever. I didn't wanna say that I would marry him one day and get my hopes up if it never happened. I was happy just being his girl. I didn't need him to give me a ring and plan something so romantic it was over the top that just wasn't him. I didn't need it, just him.

"You do know that you're not suppose to cheat on your husband. Even if it is with lover boy. I mean really Em you had to start an affair the night of our wedding?" Colby smirked sitting down on the bed.

"I didn't cheat on you. And did I really marry your ass?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer to his question. If it was him that I married I didn't wanna deal with an irate Jon.

"Married that's not really the word to describe what happened last night. Some reason we all thought that it would be funny if we did last night. It was Jon's idea that pushed us into the chapel." He explained. None of it made any sense to me. Why the hell would Jon do something like that?

"I can't stay married to you Colby. That is if we are." I told him pulling off the ring going to hand it to him. He closed my hand around the ring.

"Before you give me that ring you need to watch the DVD they gave us on the way out and talk to Jon." He got up heading out of the room. Why must I talk to Jon and watch the tape? If I did marry him on a drunken whim I didn't want the ring as a reminder.

"Morning babe." Jon smirked walking into the room plopping down by me. Why wasn't he mad at me?

"Morning?" I half told him half asked looking down.

"Why don't we watch the DVD together then we can talk about everything. That way you know what's going on." I nodded watching as he climbed off the bed getting everything set up. "I skipped through everything that wasn't important. The only part that needs to be watched is the ending. Nothing good happens till that part. Though at one point you did make a mess on Colby's shoes."

"Why didn't you guys bring me back here?" I asked playing with the ring out of a nervous habit.

"We tried, but saying we were all as drunk as you, we weren't much help to get ya back here." He explained placing his hand over mine. He got the DVD in the right spot and played it.

_"If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_"I object. I can't let you marry Colby of all people. Emily we've been friends for years and been together a short time. Emily you can't marry Colby when you're mine. I'm not saying let's get married tonight but one day down the road."_

_"Dude you ruined my moment." Colby exclaimed swaying back and forth._

_"It was never your moment." Joe told him as they both helped the other out of the chapel._

_"Marry me." Jon demanded slipping the ring on my finger._

"So I didn't even get a say?" I asked looking at him. Though it was a huge relief. But I had to wonder if he was only asking or well demanding I marry him because he was scared that I would run off with Colby. Which wouldn't be the case not well I was sober or even drunk. Wasted was a whole other story. Not that I had intentions of getting wasted ever again.

"Nope, you're stuck with me." He smirked taking the ring from me and putting it on my finger.

"Actually you're stuck with me now." I smirked kissing him. "But I'm not getting married anytime soon or even planning any detail for a year or longer."

"Fine with me Em."

"Good. Now either you're gonna lay with me so I can sleep this hangover off or you can get lost." I told him laying down. I smiled feeling him slip his arm around me. Feeling his warmth against my skin. He mumbled something about me ruining his rep but I was too out of it to even care.

I spent all day and most the night sleeping. It was a little after 4 in the morning when I couldn't seep any longer. I grabbed a donut that was lying around and went out on the balcony seeing the city start to wake up. I ate in peace the diamonds on my ring catching in the city lights. My fear about Jon only wanting to claim me as his so Colby would back off came flooding back. If that was the case I wouldn't be marring Jon, not until I knew for sure he did because of love not selfishness.

"You doing ok?" I looked from my ring to Joe.

"Yea. It's a lot to wrap my mind around. Ya know?" I asked not really expecting him to answer my question.

"You don't seem excited about it. What gives?" He asked eying me up taking a spot by me.

"I am excited just thinking really."

"And you don't like the thoughts going through your head?" I shook my head looking down. I felt stupid and ashamed. I had no real reason to believe that Jon was doing all of this because he feared Colby. I smiled at Joe getting up squeezing his shoulder walking back inside. I got some clean clothes and headed for a shower. When I got out I could hear the guys talking about something but ignored them getting ready. It wasn't until I walked out joining them did everything seem off. The second they saw me they quit talking.

"I can leave if you want me to." I told them going to get up.

"No stay Em." I looked at them funny.

"Actually Emmie, you can leave now." I shot Colby a glare crossing my arms huffing as I sat back on the couch. They dropped whatever, making plans for tonight. Instead of going out and getting drunk we were heading to the roads to catch up with the crew for the weekend house shows. I had enough drunk fun or hell for the next year.

We hit the gym quick before taking off. The guys were busy goofing off and what not but I sat in my own world. Thoughts about why Jon would propose drunk. Is that the only way he could do it? Did he love me? I looked over at him chewing my lip. I couldn't bring it up now, not with the guys around. For the first time in years I was more worried about my love life then wrestling. And I hated it. But could I really give Jon up?


	27. Chapter 27

"I can't do this." I told him placing the ring in his hand walking through the curtain moments later as my music played. I pushed the thoughts of Jon's face turning from joy to utter confusion to pure pissed off and hurt. It killed me to say it but it needed to be done. I snatched a mic getting into the ring. "Nat says she got the last word in at Wrestlemania. I don't care about her anymore. I got the win that's all I cared about. She can say as she pleases, but I want gold around my waist. I've proven myself yet again. Now I demand I get a title shot tonight." I yelled into the mic getting surrounded in boo's. Nat walked out coming down to the ring.

"Did you happen to think I may not be done with you? Or that I want a title shot? What makes you so special? Is it because you were a part of the Shield?" She asked stopping in front of me. "After all they did dump you like the trash you are." I made to lunge at her stopping myself.

"I don't care if you are done with me or not. I'm through with you. I was born special Natalya. Now what does the Shield have to do with any of this? I don't see them do you?" I asked looking around. "FYI I left them."

"Such a smart..."

"Excuse me. I said EXCUSE ME! Ladies you both want a title shot so next week it will be Emily VS Natalya in a #1 contenders match." Vickie screeched out walking off. I glared at Nat as she got out of the ring. I slithered outta the ring tackling her on the ramp. We rolled around trading punches. Hair was flying every which way. We were being pulled apart. I was still trying to get at her as she was trying to get to me. She got free jumping on me. I kicked her pushing her off. They finally got us separated and to the back.

"What the hell do you mean you can't do this?" Jon yelled pulling me off to the side not giving me a chance to talk to Nat about anything.

"I'm not talking about this here." I snapped pushing past him. His fingers borrowing into my arm. "Remove your fucking hand." I seethed clenching my fists together. It wouldn't be the first time I ever decked Jon.

"No Emily. You don't call the fucking shots around here. I do. We" He started using a finger to point between us. "aren't over until I say so. You wanna be a bitch after everything so be it but you'll be the bitch doing as I say." He growled out shoving me his fingers uncurling from my arm.

"Fuck you." I spat walking off. I knew what I left behind and right now I didn't give a shit. From this point on I was only going to think about wrestling, I was gonna eat, sleep and drink wrestling. I only needed myself. I grabbed an ice water sitting at a table in catering. I was doing the right thing here even if it was ruining everything I had worked so hard for.

"Who stole your puppy?" I didn't even look at Punk, kept my eyes solely focused on my bottle of water. "Yo Emily." He waved his hand in front of my face.

"I don't wanna talk about it Punk. I'm pretty sure it's all over well everywhere." I motioned with my hands. "I just did get into a huge fight with Jon ending everything between us." I pushed all my emotions away and spoke like it didn't even bother me.

"Oh I saw first hand. But I thought..."

"You thought wrong." I snapped cutting him off. I could see he wanted to say more. But I wasn't giving him the chance. I stood up the chair falling backwards. I stormed outta catering pushing past all 3 Shield members. Not a single one of them tried to say anything to me or stop me. I fought the urge to run back and jump on all of them. Instead I took a deep breath and continued on my way. I pushed the door to the locker room open grabbing my stuff. I tried to leave only for Nat and Layla to stop me.

"I can't stress it enough Em. We're here for you. You're not alone." Nat spoke.

"Alone is all I want. And don't even say I told you so because I will bloody that face of yours." I bit out running a hand through my hair.

"Em this is hard. We understand that. We only want you to make the right choice for you." Layla explained.

"I did what needed to be done. Whether I wanted to or not. Life isn't always fair." I told them dying a little more on the inside walking out. I wanted, no I needed a head start and I needed to put distance between everything that has happened tonight. I had spent very little time at the house shows thinking. Actually I had a blast at the house shows. It wasn't until a few hours before Raw when my focus got changed for me. But I couldn't worry about why Jon was doing anything. I needed my focus to be on wrestling and my career. Or so I told myself. Mistake or not it was already done. I couldn't undo it. I just hoped in time everything will be good between us. I didn't expect them to pick me over their friend and teammate. I was the black sheep cast away from the ones I love. I hit the steering wheel stopping at a red light. The salty tears rolling down my cheeks. It hurt. It felt as if every body part inside of me was tore to shreds. My heart frozen with fear before shattering to a million tiny pieces. This was now my life. Only me and my thoughts to consume me. I was my worst enemy.


	28. Chapter 28

I had let the tv carry my thoughts away. The pounding on the door drew my attention away from the show I was being pulled into. I pulled the door open letting Colby in. The door clicked shut and he pulled his hood down taking his sunglasses off. I walked past him sitting on the bed. He took a deep breath sitting by me.

"Jon hates this to Em. We all do." I guess he had to start somewhere. But if he was here to beg it wouldn't work.

"Yea well it's me that has to suffer Colby. Both you and Joe are with Jon on this. I got no one to talk to that would even began to understand why." I told him looking down briefly.

"You still have us Em." I moved away from his touch. I didn't need his pity on me. I didn't have them.

"No I don't. You know it just as much as I do. This is where we end." I snapped bitterly at him.

"So what you're saying after years of being friends it's over just because.."

"I'm not saying good-bye Colby. One day we'll all be friends again but not now or in any upcoming days. You know how things are and how they'll stay." I explained closing my eyes keeping the tears at bay. Soon enough this wouldn't hurt anymore. "You agreed to it."

"Doesn't make any of this any easier." He said softly. I sighed looking at him.

"I know. You better go before they start to worry. Tell Jon I still love him and it wont change ever." I replied knowing it was time for Colby to leave before more was said.

"He knows. And he loves you Em." With that Colby tossed his hood up and left. I sighed falling back on the bed. This was gonna be hard but I could do it. Push 'em away was the only option I had left anymore. The pain, the memories and them. I did this and I would stick with it.

I slept a few hours getting up and going to the gym to work out my emotions on the punching bag and other things. I spotted them an hour into my workout. I ignored them heading to the treadmill. They didn't come any closer than need be. I locked my eyes with Jon's blue ones as I walked past him. I could feel his love and hate all wrapped up into the look killing me a little more. I gave him a sad smile walking into the locker room to shower and change. I walked out my head down. I headed to the arena wanting to get some time in the ring going over some moves.

"Thanks for this Nat." I told her downing a half bottle of ice-cold water.

"It's nothing Em." She gave me a sad look.

"I'm not talking about it. Things were said and they can't be taken back. And I'm ok with it." I told her rolling outta the ring.

"But isn't all of this a little extreme?" She questioned.

"I don't know what you are talking about Nat." I grabbed my bag and headed to the back.

"It's like you and Jon got a divorce and he got custody of the kids. Why must you lose your friendship with Joe and Colby because you're not with Jon anymore?"

"Because that's the way it goes Nat. You done now?" I asked harshly. I was tired of her putting her thoughts into something she didn't know.

"I'm only trying to understand Em."

"Well don't." I shouted at her before storming off. I felt all eyes on me.

"It's best to be away from them 3 anyways Emily. I get they were trying to help you but we all know they would only hurt you making you lose everything." I snapped my head looking at the viper himself.

"What the hell are you talking about? Better yet don't talk about shit you don't know." I snapped coming to a complete halt.

"What they would help you achieve getting the divas title? But you lose it then you're gone as well. The second someone better comes along they kick you to the curb because you're not good enough?"

"Fuck you Orton." I seethed "You don't know shit about it." I growled out stepping closer.

"No one and I mean no one is better than Emily." I didn't have to look nor did I want to look to know that it was Jon defending me after last nights events. I gave Randy one last look walking off. I half expected Jon to follow behind me but he didn't. I headed straight to the locker room getting dressed in a light pink corset tank top with a black belt under my bust line, distressed skinny white jeans. Pairing it with 5 inch pink heels with black lace wrapped around them.

I walked the halls with a small smile on my face. I hated the way they thought they knew what was going on. That Jon really was that psycho in the ring. The way they thought they could judge me. The pity. I didn't need it. They needed to move on and talk about something else. I walked to the announcer's table sitting by JBL.

"Emily the one thing we all want an answer to is what took place last night before your match?" Cole asked the second I sat down.

"Doesn't everyone? I'm not here to talk about my personal life, I'm here to talk about this match. And for the record come Monday Natalya will be taping out." I smirked looking up to see Natalya in the ring with Khali.

"Does this mean you got a new submission move in your arsenal?" JBL asked.

"What is it you have against Natalya?" Cole asked talking over JBL.

"You'll see Monday JBL. Natalya use to be a very close friend of mine. She worked alongside WWE's workhorse Tyson Kidd. I had respect for her. But she traded Tyson in for the midget and this fool." I motioned at Khali. "The day she did I lost my respect for her. She had the nerve to pick them over me. So now I'm her problem till Monday. Then she can go back to playing cheerleader like she has been." I finished watching as Khali was going for the pin when the lights went out. I stood up taking the headset off. The Shield stood in front of me when the lights flickered back on. My eyes going from Joe to Colby locking onto Jon's. What felt like an eternity was only a few seconds. Jon broke the eye contact getting into the ring as they laid 3MB to rest. They got Heath up triple power bombing him. I could hear Cole and JBL going on about what the Shield wanted with me. As they stood tall over Heath I walked out ignoring them.


	29. Chapter 29

I spent the weekend nursing my wrist. I had sprained it at Friday's house show when I had a quick match with Natalya. The pain kept me from thinking about the guys. And Daisy wouldn't leave my side. She knew something was wrong and was one step behind me the whole time. I hated to leave her but it had to be done, if I could've took her with me I would've. When Monday came along I had pushed the guys outta my mind. The feelings I had for them long gone. They were only coworkers. I dropped my bag off in the locker room heading through the arena after I had changed into my wrestling gear. I had an interview with Striker I had to get too.

"I know you have heard this question all week-long, but what is it that's going on with you and the Shield?" I wanted so badly to roll my eyes or maybe I wanted to start crying my eyes out with the mention of them. I was able to keep my face straight as I spoke. I couldn't let this bother me. I couldn't let this bother me. I've moved on from it and now I had to deal with all the questions even though I hated them.

"I don't know what they are up to. For all I know they're mad because I left them. They weren't doing me any favors. It was easier for me to rid myself of them before they did the same to me. I saved myself." I spoke with annoyance. I understood I would be asked a few questions about my doings with the Shield but I never thought that every question I got asked would be about them.

"But if you left them, why dress the same way they do?" Striker asked pointing out my ring gear.

"Since when did it matter what I wore to the ring?" I snapped raising an eyebrow. My gear had nothing to do with who I was friends with out there. "Just because I wear black and dress like the Shield doesn't mean anything."

"It's just that you do wear the same gear the Shield does. It's like you have an ulterior motive. That you are working with the Shield but are just denying it." He spoke trying not to slip over his words.

"Look Matt I don't know where you got your info at, but I'm not working with the Shield anymore. Not out in the open and not in private." I spoke with authority.

"There are rumors that you had been spotted with Dean Ambrose over Wrestlemania weekend. Are those rumors true?" I couldn't lie about being with Jon. We were together, and it was the best time of my life. I took a few seconds to gather my feelings and push them away.

"They're called rumors for a reason Striker. But yes I have been spotted with Dean. He was trying to get me to see that I needed to be with the Shield. But I'm smart enough to make my own choices." Thankfully I was able to find my voice again.

"So there's nothing going on?" Matt asked suspiciously. Surely if something was going on there would be a few signs pointing to it other than them having one stare down with me. Come on now!

"No. Look we all want answers and I'll go out to that ring and demand them. I'm not afraid of the Shield." The only thing I was afraid of was my feelings coming back after I worked so hard to get rid of the feelings. I grabbed a mic jumping into the ring. "I've been asked one too many times some kind of question to do with the Shield. I don't know what they want with me anymore. I don't know their problem with me. All I know is I hate being asked the same questions by the same people. I want answers from the Shield just like all of you. So Dean, Seth and Roman come on down." I paced the ring watching the crowd for them. Instead of their music playing Nat's music started in.

"Emily, I along with the WWE Universe don't care about your drama with the Shield. I just wanna get our match started so I can beat you and go on to capture the Diva's title." I handed my mic off motioning for Nat to bring it. We had a stare down waiting for the ref to show up. Before the ref could signal for the bell the Shield surrounded the ring. I stood unimpressed and annoyed they ruined my match. They circled in on me letting Nat leave the ring.

"What?" I yelled locking eyes with Jon. A smirk coming to his face. I watched from the corner of my eye seeing Colby hand Jon a mic.

"It was you wanting answers wasn't it?" Jon retorted in a sarcastic tone. I snatched the mic from Jon showing them they didn't intimidate me. The feeling of them being around me was indescribable. It was something I missed.

"Ya wanna know something?" No one said anything. I couldn't dwell on how good it felt to be with in arms reach of all 3 of them. I took a step closer to Jon, needing him the most. "No actually I don't want answers. I don't wanna hear the bull that comes out of your mouth. All I want is for you to leave me alone." I stated starting to get outta the ring only for Colby to get in my way. I took the mic pushing him on the chest. Except he didn't budge and took the mic from me.

"I can't let ya leave yet Emily. We are nowhere near done with you." Colby smirked. I glared at him not letting him get to me.

"You can't call us out here demanding things Emily." Joe stated getting my attention. "Then turn around and say you don't want them. Unacceptable Emily." Joe finished shaking his head. I didn't get time to reply as Jon pulled me into him, my hands landing on his chest. My eyes darting from his eyes to his lips back to his eyes. How I wanted nothing more than to close the distance between us, my lips landing against his. I closed my eyes breathing in the deep manly scent that was Jon. The scent I missed so much. The scent that calmed me every night. Jon chuckled shoving me back. I stumbled backwards hitting the ropes. I got out jumping to the floor. I took one last look at them as they stood tall in the ring amusing smirks on their faces. The second I got to the back I had all the determination to hunt them down and ask them what the hell. But I already knew the answer I was looking for. It's what was needed to be done, Shield style. I'd have to find a way to blow off steam after the show was over. Normally I would head out for a few beers but after getting wasted and blacking out last weekend I was in no mood for alcohol. It seemed a late night gym session was in store for me.


	30. Chapter 30

_**I do explain it later in this chapter as well but I just wanted to put that Matt Polinsky is Corey Graves. He can be seen on WWE's NXT!**_

* * *

"Look what the filth brought in." I smirked seeing the tattoo covered man before me in catering for the Smackdown taping. He smirked turning around. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked wrapping him up in a hug.

"Duh Ems I work for WWE. Even though I'm only on NXT doesn't mean I don't travel from time to time." He stated in a cocky tone hugging me tight to him.

"I knew that Polinsky." I smirked pulling away.

"I know we're close but not really close, and that it's because of Colby we are friends but I'm gonna hang out with you on this weekend loop because Colby, Jon and even Joe need to be punished. And the thought of you being alone makes me almost wanna cry. Or party." He smirked tossing his arm around me as we walked.

"Just when I think you got feelings." I joked. He didn't reply as we passed the Shield. You could feel the tension between us.

"I can go back and punch some sense into all of them for you." He suggested. I chuckled leaning into him. It was good to have some one here for me. Graves knew things about me but not like Colby did. But Graves was an awesome friend to have around and the fact we never had to argue over TV shows or even music made it all the better. But just having some company would do me some good this weekend.

"As much as I would enjoy that, it's ok really." I stated with a soft sigh, earning him to get a tighter hold on me. "They are your friends Corey; you can go talk to them." I didn't want him to think he couldn't because of me.

"Nah, who needs them when I got you?" I shrugged with a smirk. "I talk to them all the time, but you Ems that's another story." He sounded upset by that. I didn't mean to go months without talking to him, but I got busy with work and with Jon and Colby my head wasn't in it and I really did forget all about Corey. I felt weird calling him by his first name. It was weird and so confusing at times. I thought that Corey Graves was a better fit for him then Matt Polinsky. It's not like I had anything against his real name, it's just so common. You could say the same about the name Corey but there were plenty of people backstage with the name Matt. I pushed the thoughts away getting off track; I didn't have time to be else where right now.

"I know but I've been busy." I told him sadly with a frown on my face. No need to hurt his feelings anymore by saying I forgot that he even existed.

"I can see that with your wrist all taped up. You been busy getting freaky or something?" He laughed as I smacked him in the gut.

"Yuck no!" I exclaimed making a gagging noise. "I'm not like you, you prev."

"Oh Ems don't be embarrassed about it. It's natural and apart of life. Just because you don't have Jon now doesn't mean you can't do anything about it." He stated being dead serious.

"Corey I'm not you. I don't need sex all the time and to be truthful I haven't even thought about sex in weeks. Been kinda busy dealing with my personal life for that thought to even cross my mind." I stated taking a drink of water.

"Then what do you say about the two of us hooking up after the show?" He was being playful but yet dead serious about it. At one point I would've jumped at the chance, hell the first night I met him I jumped into bed with him, I couldn't even blame it on the alcohol, it was after a show and Colby tried to tell me not to. I did it to show Colby I did as I damn well pleased. It wasn't something I regret, but at the same time it wasn't something I was proud of doing either.

"Corey as wonderful as that sounds, I can't do that and you know it." I told him with apologetic eyes.

"It's ok Ems I wasn't trying to be serious. You need a good laugh. I know all about your feelings for Jon and it will get easier. Especially when all of this is over with." He explained his lips pressing into the top of my head. "Do you know when this whole mess will be cleared up?"

"Yep, next month or so I'm told anyways." I told him with a huff that turned into a sigh.

"Oh Ems, it's going to be ok with time." He pulled me into him. I let a few tears out trying not to stain his white shirt with mascara. "You just have to say fuck it and do what you want. They'll love it or they'll hate it and you'll get into trouble. But you can't let them control your life because things need to be believable."

"Out of the few people who know about this whole mess, you're the only one to tell me anything like that. But you know better than they do. But right now I need to follow the rules around here. I'm in deep shit as it is for changing a few matches around here. As much as I love Steph I don't need her pissed at me anymore then she is. I just can't let this bug me and this weekend I have the leader of the filth parade with me. It's a barrel of fun waiting to happen."

"Barrel of fun?" He asked amused. I smacked his arm.

"Shut up." I pouted. "I'll catch ya later; I got this thing in the ring I need to take care of." I told him hearing Nat's voice echo through the arena.

"Don't make Nattie pissed at ya." He acted scared getting me to laugh before walking out to the ring getting a mic.

"I'm not gonna fight you tonight Natalya. I was informed since the Shield ruined our match on Monday that next week on Raw I'll face you for that title shot you won't get. You really need to get over yourself Nat." I cocked my head to the side smirking.

"I feel sorry for you Emily." She replied walking around me. I shot her a look of confusion.

"Why feel sorry for me Nat? You should feel sorry for yourself. I know that I feel sorry," I paused pursing my lips together. "Actually I don't feel sorry for you or anyone else around here." I stated looking at her.

"We don't want your pity Emily." I rolled my eyes getting bored with this whole thing.

"Can you just get to the point of this before I fall asleep in this ring?" I told her with a fake yawn.

"You act like you don't care about anyone or anything but the diva's title. But I know just how much it is that you still love Dean Ambrose." My face paled, my jaw dropped open. "You didn't think anyone knew huh?" She asked. I couldn't get any words to form. I couldn't get them to form in my head let alone say anything out loud to her.

"H…H…How?" Was the only word I could stammer out.

"I've got my ways and now the whole world knows that even though you go around here saying just how much you hate the Shield, it's all lies. That all you ever say is lies. You can't be trusted Emily, and therefore you shouldn't get a chance at the diva's title. You wormed your way to the top, taking what wasn't yours."

"It was for the taking Natalya and I took it. I'd rather lie about things then be stuck with a giant and a Muppet." I snarled out.

"It's better to be loved by a real man then a damn psycho like Ambrose." She smirked stepping closer to me. I dropped my mic attacking her. We rolled around the ring trading punches, heads getting pounded into the mat. Everything was in a fog when I got dropped to my feet in the back by security. It wasn't Nat's fault for everything she said, I just thought it wasn't suppose to be said until next weeks show. I wanted to prepare myself for when it all got brought up. Raw emotion was needed, I got that but a heads up would've helped.

"This is my cue to take her with me." Corey spoke up pulling me off my head spinning from everything. "You need to sit down and take a few deep breaths Ems. Then when we get to the hotel you need to eat and get a good night sleep and we'll see where things are when you wake. I nodded letting Corey direct me through the arena. He kept an arm around me the whole time keeping me up right. If it wasn't for him I would've crumbled to the ground. I didn't even look to see what diva it was that gave Corey my belongs, before I knew it we were in his rental headed to the hotel. For the first time in a long time I was happy to have Corey by my side.


	31. Chapter 31

I had a blast at the house shows. Corey was everything I needed to refocus on things. Every where he went I wasn't far behind him, it wasn't by choice either, and where I went he went yet again not by choice. But it was a blast. I could see the rare times I came across Colby and Jon that they were hurt that I was being so close to Corey. Even when he would have a match he wanted me to be ring side for it. It was different for me but it was fun. He came down to the ring when I had something to do in the ring. It was a one time thing on this loop. Unless later on down the road they put us together or something. But I didn't see it happening, though weirder things have happened. It was easy to let go and have fun in the ring with Corey.

"Ems I had fun this week. Call me if you need anything and I mean anything." Corey demanded hugging me.

"I will, thanks for everything Corey." I didn't wanna break the hug. I didn't want this to be over with. "Can't you stay?" I pouted.

"I wish Ems, but we both know I can't." I groaned pulling away from him reluctantly. "You're a strong independent women. You can stand on your own two feet." I sighed looking down. It was something I needed to be reminded about. I only needed myself but at this moment I needed a friend that wasn't gonna throw everything in my face.

"Thanks for the advice. And I so beat your ass at hotel room bowling last night." I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

"You cheated." He replied smirking. We had got two bouncy balls from the vending machine they were in. Then we both at separate times went to the front desk getting more shampoo, conditioner and lotion. We set the bottles up by the hotel room door and sat back by the beds and did a little hotel room bowling. We didn't keep score, but we did mess with each other.

"I learned from the best Graves." I smirked giving him one last hug.

"I have that effect." He winked grabbing his bag walking into the airport. There was no need to say bye, we'd see each other soon enough. I'm sure we'd even be texting within the hour. I drove the hour drive to the arena for Raw.

I kept my head down as I walked through the arena to catering. I noticed it was pretty empty just a few guys scattered about the room. Two of the few were the one's I was avoiding. I stole a quick glance at Jon seeing Joe was saying something to him. I had to wonder were Colby was though.

"Have a fun time with Graves?" I looked to my side seeing Colby. I lightly nodded looking at the food in front of me slowly making my way down the table.

"It was a blast. Why do you care?"

"Just making sure everything was good. I can't stop caring about you Emmie. We've been through a lot of shit together."

"You can't turn feelings off right?" I asked never looking at him. I didn't expect them to forget about me and stop caring and worrying about me. Because I didn't stop caring and worrying about them. It wasn't easy to stop your feelings for 3 people you grew close to over time, no matter how long or short the time was.

"Yep." He replied. "You know we didn't.."

"I know, no hard feelings." Words meant shit when they were empty. I had a lot of hard feelings because of this and they knew it. "Colby this isn't safe." I spoke walking outta catering with just an apple. Just as I get everything to a good point thanks to Corey, Colby has to say something and ruin it all. It wasn't his fault. It is hard to stop caring and worrying about someone. Especially since we've been friends for many years.

"You know the match right?" Nat asked walking up. "You're good after last week? Where have you been?" She rattled off standing before me. I found it rather amusing.

"I know the match, I'm fine, don't worry about last week. I've been hanging out with Corey. He was what I needed." I explained walking to gorilla.

"So everything is good? I know you don't like when things get personal when in front of the camera but with everything you're going through with them guys I just wasn't sure." She got out in one huge breath making me laugh.

"Nat seriously take a breath. Everything is fine. Everything out there may hurt but the fans need to see it or something like it anyways for all of this to work." I explained.

"I didn't expect you to handle all of this so almost perfect." She spoke running through the curtain. I don't know what she's talking about. In front of people and the camera I can contain my feelings even if the urge is there but alone I have melt downs and cry for hours until I fall asleep. That's nowhere near perfect. Ramming the thoughts away I headed out to the ring. I slid in under the ropes, getting to my feet going straight for Nat as the bell rung. We were all over the ring. I went to get a bow and arrow hold on Nat. I hadn't come up with a name yet, but I wasn't sure I was gonna keep the move around. Before Nat had got the chance to tap out The Shield's music started in. I let Nat go standing up to the three of them making their way down. The next thing I knew I was looking up at the ceiling fighting for my life to get out of the roll up Nat had on me but the bell went off followed by Nat's music. I got up wanting to get Nat but the ring moved and when I turned around the guys stood before me.

"I've had the weekend to take in what was said about you loving me Emily." I rolled my eyes at Jon. I sighed getting my own mic.

"None of that was true. Why in the blue hell would I love you for? You 3 need to get over your selfs." I snapped dropping the mic getting pulled into Jon's embrace.

"I love you Em." Jon whispered sending chills down my spine. I heard his mic drop and in a span of a split second not only were his lips on me but I found myself sitting on the floor looking at the guys in the ring, feeling the tears wanting to spill out. It was gonna take a lot to get over this.


	32. Chapter 32

I tried to find Jon after the show was over with but I had no such luck. I ended up going to the hotel burying my head into the pillow as the tears came streaming out. I woke up with crusties on my eyelashes. I jumped into the shower letting my thoughts of what was to happen tonight carry me away. The first thing I needed to do was confront Jon. I'd do that here at the hotel before hand.

"What the hell was that out there Jon?" I yelled walking into the hotel gym seeing it was just him.

"I needed a certain reaction from you and I got it the way I knew how. Doesn't mean I lied to you Em. I do love you."

"I love you but I'm not throwing it in your face." I yelled stepping closer to him.

"I'm not throwing shit in your face. You broke up with me because of this shit." He seethed closing the gap between us. "I wanted to do things differently. This, this is all you. But know that Graves wont replace what we have." At this point he was livid.

"I never said Corey would. I don't wanna replace what we have." I told him. I wanted him back, I just couldn't bring myself to say it to him. He kissed my forehead for a reply walking out of the gym. I fell back against the wall sliding down it. I needed to regain my composure here. For the first time in weeks I thought this was a huge mistake.

"Em you ok?" I sniffled wiping my eyes. I didn't wanna look like a complete mess. I was thankful that Punk came in before I was able to put much more thought into this whole thing.

"I'm fine Punk." I stated getting up.

"Ambrose didn't try anything did he? If he did I can hurt him or something." I shook my head a glimpse of a smile coming out.

"He only told me what I already knew." I took a deep breath heading out to the hall only to feel his arm drape around my shoulders.

"You can't let this affect you Em. You knew breaking up with him to do this storyline was gonna be hard, but you did it anyways. Whether it was by choice or not."

"Phil why the hell are you stating the obvious here? I know why I broke up with Jon for. There is more personal things to it." I explained cutting him off.

"Name one of them Em." I closed my eyes to think but nothing came to mind.

"I don't have to tell you shit." I huffed walking off.

"Because you know there isn't any real reason Emily." Phil shouted. I ignored him storming into my hotel room. The damn nerve of Phil. I pulled my bag over my shoulder heading out to the arena for tonight's show. I once hated the thought of driving from city to city alone but now, I needed the time to get my mind in order. I dropped my bags off in the divas locker room, heading out only running into Joe. I tried to walk around him but he wouldn't let me go.

"Come with me." He stated. I looked up at him confused but followed behind him.

"If this is about Jon, I don't want any part of it Joe." I told him only I didn't get any response. It was the only thing that made sense. It wasn't like I ran off spending time with Joe alone as friends. I followed Joe into a locker room at the end of a dark hallway. "Are you gonna kidnap me? Kill me even?" I asked walking into the dimly lit room.

"For fuck sakes Emily, we have no reason to kill you or even kidnap you. Brain wash might be another story though." I stopped trying to back track to the door. Instead of coming into contact with the door my back hit flush against a body.

"That's not how it goes Emmie." Colby's voice made me jump. He put his arm around me. "We just wanna talk and we need you to listen."

"Why should I?" I snapped moving away from Colby, my eyes finally adjusting.

"Because at the end of the day you are part of the Shield. And what we have to say effects you as well." Jon snapped locking his eyes on mine. I didn't argue the point, but let them speak. I listened intently to what they had to say. I was thrilled they had found an end to this all. Everything could be back to normal. My normal anyways.

"That is ok with you right Emmie?" Colby asked.

"Fuck yes. And Jon when all this is said and done, I wanna sit down and have a little chat with you." I smiled walking to the door.

"I look forward to it Emily." Jon called out amusement in his voice. The smile didn't leave my face as I walked, not until I saw a panicked Nat.

"Emily! What were you doing down there?" She asked relieved she found me and a bit worried for my safety.

"Being brainwashed." I smirked. "But what's the rush?" I asked practically chasing after her.

"They moved our in ring segment up, so we're on like now." She explained. It was a good thing we were close by the gorilla and the match with Zack Ryder and Heath had gone over by a few seconds. I got a mic walking out to boos.

"According to your beloved Natalya I'm nothing more than a liar and a cheater." I stated climbing into the ring. "But at the end of the day I can sleep easy. Can you Natalya?" I asked seeing her walk out on stage.

"I can sleep very easy Emily. It was me getting the sweet victory over you on Monday." She smirked staying at the top of the ramp.

"Only because the Shield had to pop in for some fun." I sneered.

"Emily I don't know where this going, so I'm just gonna leave." I snarled dropping the mic watching Nat leave. I slid outta the ring heading to the back after Nat. I jumped on her taking her down. She got rolled over, hair pulling and fists flying was what was going on.

"See it now?" I snarled banging her head into the floor. I felt arms snake around my waist pulling me off. "I'm not done with you Natalya." I screamed against the tightening hold that was on me. The second I was away from the camera's I ordered whoever had me to put me down. "Seriously put me the hell down already."

"Your presence has been requested else where. I was told to bring you, I wont get in trouble by them Emily." Punk's voice rang out. I grumbled as superstars and divas gave as funny looks. "Here ya go boys." I crossed my arms looking at them.

"What now?" I asked not finding this amusing.


	33. Chapter 33

"Nothing, we just thought it would be funny to see Punk carry your ass around here." Jon spoke up smirking. Joe and Colby laughing along.

"You fuckers." I growled out, glaring at them one by one. I turned to leave turning back around. "I'm suppose to hate all three of you right now. Remember?" I questioned.

"We know Em, but we can't take it any more. We miss you and this part of the story line is almost over with in a few weeks. We can be friends right?" Colby asked. I sighed looking at Jon.

"I don't know Colby." I replied walking off.

"Emily think about it." Colby shouted after me.

I spent all weekend thinking about it. I missed them; all of them. It's not like I was jumping back into anything with them. This part of the storyline would be over with. Then I would be able to work things out with Jon. And everything would be back to normal or at least back to the way things were. I didn't see any harm in it.

"Hey Em. I did knock." I smiled up at Jon watching as he walked into the back yard giving Daisy some attention sitting by me on the steps.

"It's fine. What uh brings you by?" I asked. It wasn't every day Jon of all people stopped by here.

"I hate not being with you Emily. I sat there with you when you were told by Hunter and Vince that it would make things more interesting if we broke up. I thought you were gonna stick to your word about not doing it. I was shocked and scared when you handed the ring back to me saying I can't do this. For a moment I believed you Em. But I too had to play it up. I get why you did it, I just wish you would've talked to me about it." Nothing like making me feel like shit for what I did.

"I didn't have time to talk about it. As I walked to gorilla I knew it needed to be done. Yea I should've gave you a heads up, but it worked out perfect, didn't it?" I asked looking at him.

"Yea but it could've ruined us Em." I saw his point but I knew better than that.

"Nothing can ruin what we have Jon. True love is unbreakable. It's a storyline, at the end of the day I love you, and miss you. We have nothing to worry about or even figure out." I smiled laying my head on his arm.

"There's gotta be something?" He questioned.

"Why does there?" I asked looking at him only for him to shrug his shoulders. "No there doesn't Jon." I smiled happy to be here with him. "Now do I get my ring back?"

"That easy huh?" He asked. I nodded moving closer to him.

"It can be as easy or as hard as we want to make it. Why make this hard and drag it out to the point we can't stand each other, when we can fix it all now and move past this?"

"I guess so." He didn't sound to happy or excited about it. Which made me think that he didn't want to be with me anymore. "Good thing I remembered to grab it." He stated pulling the ring outta his pocket slipping it on my finger where it should be. I was thrilled to not only have my ring back but to be back with Jon. "Now its gonna stay there right?"

"Always." I smiled kissing him. He was quick to pull me on his lap his tongue snaking into my mouth. I pulled away giggling as Daisy tried to push me off Jon's lap, trying to lap at his face. "I'll be inside when you're done kissing my dog." I laughed walking inside. I sat at the kitchen table resting my head in my hands. It was like things never ended between us. Was it really just this easy to move past this, whatever it may be and be right back to where we were?

"Someone seems deep in thought. Wanna share?" I chewed on my lip. Did I wanna tell him that I had some kind of doubt about us?

"I can't decided on what to make." I replied looking at him. I couldn't tell him not until I could figure it out on my own. But that felt so wrong.

"Tell ya what it's still early. I'll head home and get cleaned up and I'll be back in about 2 hours."

"Why 2 hours?"

"To give ya time to get ready so I can take you out." I stood up looking at him.

"I don't need 2 hours baby." I walked past him patting his cheek. "You can see yourself out." I told him heading upstairs.

I spent my time in the shower trying to figure out where he was taking me. It wasn't like Jon to go somewhere fancy the local bar would do. But on the very rare occasion he went else where I didn't wanna be under dressed but then again I didn't wanna be over dressed either. I had picked out a sexy a line sweetheart neckline off the shoulder strapless beading tulle mini light blue cocktail dress pairing it with a pair of white faux leather studded strappy platform stilettos. On the other side of my bed laid a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a light purple lace corset tank top with a white ribbon under the bust line. For shoes I was going to go with knee-high black suede flat boots with studs along the top and along the buckle of the boot. I went about getting my hair pulled back into a high ponytail and getting my make-up done in pastel colors. I sighed pulling my silk robe around my body sprinting down the stairs seeing Jon dressed in jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"I thought you said you didn't need 2 hours to get ready?" Jon smirked seeing me.

"I didn't know what to wear." I stated raising an eyebrow.

"Jeans are fine, but what you got on under that robe is even better." He smirked walking closer trying to get it untied.

"Not gonna happen." I smirked kissing his nose heading upstairs taking them two at time. I let the robe slide to the floor getting my jeans and top on. I was pulling my last boot on when Jon walked into the room.

"I like this look and all but I prefer the robe." Jon smirked.

"Then take the robe out on your date." I replied getting my 4 leaf clover necklace on. "Where we going anyways?" I asked walking up to him.

"That's a surprise. Don't you want a purse or anything?" Jon asked following me downstairs.

"For what? I can leave my keys in your car. What little I need fits in my pockets." I explained getting my id, phone and money just in case. "And if I get cold at any point, I have you." I smiled picking my keys up looking at him.

"We'll see about that." He stated with a smirk walking outside. I played along locking my house up following him to his car. I sat listening to whatever was playing on the radio. I was too busy trying to figure out where we were going to make conversation.

"Why are we at your apartment building?" I asked not only confused but pissed as well. I thought we were going out not going back to his place.

"Babe relax. Don't make your assumptions until after." Jon stated slightly annoyed. I sighed some getting out. He took my hand in his leading me to the doors and surprising me by going to the roof of the building. "No I'm not gonna push ya off either." He stated before I could ask. I laughed moving closer to him.

"Well a girl needs to make sure of this things." I replied following behind him. We came to a stop at a blanket with burgers, fries and milkshakes sitting in a bucket of ice. "You amuse me Jon." I smiled sitting down. It wasn't the best view by far but I was with Jon and that's all I needed right now. We ate in silence which was fine by me. "Thanks for this." I told him as my head laid on his chest as we looked up at the dark sky not being able to see anything because of all the lights.

"You're welcome Em. I know that food wasn't what was bothering you, now what's going on?" He asked, his finger tips brushing my back.

"I know I told you that us being together could be as easy as we made it, but I have my doubts." I explained sighing.

"I have doubts too but we're in this together and so far it's been good. We gotta take things as they come." He reassured me. I just needed to be reminded of it. Reminded that we are in this together, that he wants this as much as I do.

"One day at a time." I replied feeling his lips against the top of my head. There was no point in worrying about this, everything would work out the way it was supposed to. And if it didn't then I'd have to make it go how I wanted it too.


	34. Chapter 34

Monday had rolled around quicker then I would've liked for it to but I was pretty psyched for it. I was still traveling alone. We thought we would make Colby stew over me forgiving Jon and being friends with them again just a little longer. As for Joe I wasn't sure what Jon had told him. I had made it to the arena before the guys for a first. Grabbing my bag I headed in making my first stop at the divas locker room seeing Nat and Layla.

"Just the two of you so far?" I asked putting my bag in a locker sitting with them.

"Nah a few others are around here somewhere." Layla told me. I nodded looking at them something was up.

"What's going on?"

"We've been talking and we're ready to help you move on from Jon. You deserve to be happy Em." I couldn't began to believe the words that were flowing from Nat's mouth. I had the urge to be pissed and storm off but instead I smiled. I wanted to know what guys they would pair me with.

"Who did you have in mind?" I asked keeping a straight face. They both squealed pulling me outta the locker room they both looped their arms through one of mine. Layla was on my left and Nat on my right.

"Well for starters we thought you would look good with Big E." Layla stated first. I tried to keep from gagging.

"He's too much of a meat head for me." I replied a disgusting undertone popping out.

"I told you Lay." Nat smirked. "I think you would look better with Curt Hawkins or Zack Ryder." I was barely even friends with them.

"I have nothing against either one of them but I hardly know them. I'm not gonna get all buddy buddy with them cause you think we look good together. And I'm pretty positive they're both taken." I replied with a soft sigh. What did I get myself into?

"Ha! Told you so Nat. Like I said before Nat if we put Emily with anyone it should be Punk." Layla exclaimed.

"Did the two of you do any research before hand?" I could hear faint mumbles of no. "Do it next time for my sake. Phil is a friend and he too has a girl." I broke from their grips turning to look at them. "I know you two mean well but please just stop it." They nodded saying sorry walking off. I sighed turning around seeing Phil walk up to me a smirk in place.

"You are needed else where." He told me coming to a stop before me.

"I'll walk so don't think about carrying me either." I told him in a demanding voice.

"I couldn't even if you wanted me too. I gotta run interference or some shit like that. The crap you do to prank a friend." He shook his head walking off. I spotted Jon and Joe walking up to them.

"I told Joe cause we need him for this." Jon smirked telling me the plan not giving me a choice in this. "Got it?" I nodded following behind them to the room I would be in with both of them. Jon ushered me inside the room closing the door. I giggled getting pinned to the wall Jon's lips pressed against mine.

"You two are worse than before." Joe said shaking his head.

"What do you expect Joe?" I retorted smirking my arms wrapped around Jon's neck. Joe only shook his head.

"I swear Colby I was told to tell you to meet them down here." You could hear Phil's voice ring out.

"Are you sure Phil?" I found it cute hearing the worry in his voice.

"Yes, now go." I swear you could hear Colby getting shoved down the hall.

"Jon, Joe you guys uh here?" Colby asked. I giggled at how pathetic he sounded. I bite my lip feeling the tingling sensation of Jon's tongue licking my neck.

"Fuck Jo... Joe." I moaned out earning a few chuckles from Joe. It felt weird to moan his name when Jon was the one doing all the work.

"Emily? Joe?" Colby's asked stepping closer to the door. I smirked pulling away from Jon who hid behind the door. Joe pulled the door open a smirk in place fixing his shirt.

"Uh hey Colby. Whatcha doing?" Joe asked a nervous hint to his voice.

"What are the two of you doing?" Colby asked pissed storming into the room. I cringed at how hard the door flew into Jon.

"Why whatever do you mean Colby?" I asked innocently batting my eyelashes at him.

"Don't even do that Em. What about Jon? I thought you loved him? And now you're in here letting him leave marks on your neck." Colby seethed getting pissed his thumb rubbing over my neck where the marks was. I didn't think he would get this pissed about it.

"I love Jon and we're back together. I wasn't doing anything with Joe. This bite on my neck is from Jon." I protested.

"Nice try Emily. I'm disappointed in you." He shook his head sighing. I looked past Colby at Jon beckoning him to help.

"She's right man. We thought it would be funny to get back at ya after everything. I did that to her neck. Joe's faithful to his girl back home." Jon spoke up moving closer. Colby growled storming out of the room.

"Leave him until after my segment and I'll deal with him. But he needs time to get his anger in check." I kissed Jon heading out.

I stood back watching as Ziggler and company walk up to Natalya and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn and AJ have words about the Divas Title. A crew member brings up a gift. I hold back my laughter seeing AJ acting like it's for her. Only for it to be Kaitlyn's and a matching hat for her bracelet is in the box. Kaitlyn reads the love letter. I smirk walking up to them.

"I knew who it is." I tell them amused looking at the hat.

"And why should I believe you?" Kaitlyn retorted.

"Cause I know things around here. But I'm not telling you for free. I'll tell you but first I want a shot at the title. The shot she took from me." I seethed looking at Nat.

"Tell you what Emily if you can beat Natalya on Smackdown, I'll think about it." Kaitlyn smirked walking off with Natalya. I growled turning around looking down at AJ.

"What?" I growled the devilish look on her face never-changing.

"I'll be in your corner on Friday." She beamed all bubbly.

"Great." I huffed walking outta the shot hearing cut being called.

"Do you really know who this from?" I smirked looking at them.

"Yes but I promised not to say a word." I replied walking off to find Colby. It wasn't hard seeing him walk into catering. I bounced behind him sitting across from him. "Cheer up Colby. Didn't you see my backstage segment?" I asked trying to cheer him up. He only shrugged. "I'm sorry for going along with their plan. I didn't think it would upset you."

"It's just whatever." He replied never looking at me.

"You can always plan your revenge butt head." I told him getting up. "Oh and Colby it has finally started." I squeezed his shoulder walking off. He knew what it meant and that's all that mattered.


	35. Chapter 35

It was a mix of weird and excitement to be allowed back into the Shields locker room. It was only Colby and I. Joe was off somewhere doing something I didn't quite catch what he was going off to do. I was too worried about Colby as he sat on the bench decked out in his ring gear his vest loosely hanging off his shoulders. Jon had headed out for a moment saying he would let me talk to Colby in private. I was watching and waiting for him to say something, anything to me.

"What on earth has your attention on the floor before you?" I asked having enough. He slowly and very creepy like looked up at me. "Don't do that shit; you know it freaks me out." I scolded him moving closer to him. "You still pissed at us because of yesterday?"

"No. Is it too late to back out of you know?" I smirked nudging him.

"Oh Colby, it's gonna be ok just you wait and see. It does help me out more than it does you." I joked making him crack a smile. "You figure out your prank for Jon?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Should I even tell you? You are his girl and all." He smirked. I gasped looking at him in shock.

"I may be his girl but I'll always be your friend, best friend at that Colby. Now what's the prank you got?" I asked turning serious. He told me his plan, I wasn't sure how Jon would react to it but we would see.

"Think you can get his phone for me?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course I can anything else?" I asked. I had no problem going through Jon's belongs well he wasn't around. "You'll have it after the show. Or…" I trailed off walking to the locker Jon had put his things into. It wasn't hard to find his phone in a side pocket on his bag. "Here ya go, but he really doesn't use it much." I told Colby tossing him the phone.

"He does when you're not around. But I guess its cause he's on it to you." He replied stuffing Jon's phone into his bag after turning it off.

"I sure in the hell hope it's me and not some tramp." I yelled trying not to think about it.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jon asked running into the room. What about a tramp?" He asked confused looking at Colby.

"Tramp nothing just an expression." I stated smiling at Jon. "And nothing is going on in here. Colby only needed a pep talk about something that neither you nor Joe could help with. Sometimes you need your best girl friend to help with things especially when it comes to girls cause lets face it, you guys know nothing when it comes to us." I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"I gotta know something if I got you." Jon smirked sauntering his way over to me pulling me into him. I stuck my tongue out at him. "See even you admit it."

"I'm different." I retorted moving away from his grip on me. "Wish me luck." I smiled heading to the door.

"You don't need luck Emmie." I smiled at Colby's words heading out to gorilla meeting up with Nat.

"What has you all smiles?" She asked eying me up.

"Everything at this point. I'm gonna beat you out there, get back into the hunt for the Divas title, I'm back with Jon, I've got my best guy friends back. What's not to be happy about?" I rambled on asking her.

"Wait! You're back with Jon?" She yelled asking me. "What the hell happened?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"We talked things out and felt it was time that we got our head outta our asses and got back together. It's what needed to be done. I shouldn't have broke it off with him to start with. But things are better between us and I couldn't be happier." I replied hearing her music start smiling to myself knowing she didn't have the time to ask me any more questions about this. I spent my time waiting for Nat to get to the ring and my music to start-up by doing a few stretches. The second my music started up I took a deep breath making my way to the ring sliding under the bottom rope. I took a moment to pose for the booing fans before facing Nat.

Nat was quick to hit a drop toe hold and a kick to my stomach. I soon found myself in the corner being hit with some punches, then being choked on the middle rope. Nat hit some kicks to my midsection. I came back tossing Nat into the buckles going for and hitting a monkey flip. I get a few kicks in before throwing Nat into the corner. She fought back with punches. We traded punches for a few seconds before I took a hold of her hair throwing her down on the mat.

Nat hits a clothesline. I get up locking up with her pushing her into the corner. Now it's my time to chock her out with the rope. I hit Nat with a few knees to the gut, Nat fighting back. I hit a Russian legsweep. I go for suplex only getting a two count. I smirk getting to my feet stomping on Nat. I get her set up for a Sharpshooter only she gets free, knocking me to the mat applying the Sharpshooter. Through will and determination I make it the ropes forcing Nat to break the hold she has on me. We trade punches before I hit a clothesline with a back elbow drop before going up top hitting a flying bodypress. I go for the cover getting a two count once again.

I go for a DDT but Nat shoves me off into the corner. She charges her shoulder connecting with my stomach. She hits a moonsault going for the pin but I kick out at two. She tries for the sharpshooter but I'm able to get a small package for a one count. I get up dodging some punches hitting Heavenly Gem (a snapmare driver) getting the pin and the win. I let the ref raise my hand as the crowd boos me, making me smirk. I pulled my hand free rolling outta the ring.

I made a mad dash to the divas locker room, avoiding Nat at all costs. I didn't wanna hear her go on about getting back with Jon. I was in a good mood, I didn't need her to bring me down. It wasn't up to her on who I was with or not with. I was heading out the door bumping into Nat. I smiled at her waiting for the backlash to start.

"Congrats on getting your man back." She stated walking into the locker room. I stood shocked and all kinds of confused.

"What?" I asked walking back in. "No lectures?"

"Why? You're grown and I see now how he makes you feel. I can't stop that." She stated headed to take a shower. I smiled walking out. I planed on taking a shower back at the hotel. I was cleaned up enough. I walked into the Shields locker room seeing they were making their way to the ring for their match. I tossed my bag down saying hell with it jumping into the shower that was connected to their locker room.

The warm water felt amazing cascading down. I was so caught up in how the water felt against my body I jumped feeling hands on my hips and lips pressed against my neck. I bite my lip holding back a moan. I giggled being spun around. I pressed my lips against Jons.

"Celebration for a match won by my girl." Jon whispered kissing my neck.

"Did you guys win?" I asked gasping his teeth grazing along my neck.

"Of course." He smirked pulling away gazing into my eyes.

"Guys hurry the fuck up, others need the showers as well." Joe's voice rang out in a pissed off tone. I laughed getting out wrapping the towel around my body.

"Come to my hotel room and we can finish this off." I smirked walking out. "Now get the fuck in the showers so I can get dressed ya pricks." I growled in a friendly tone. They shook their heads walking in. I waited a few minutes making sure they were under the water before getting dressed. Jon was the first one out. I sat eying him up as he flung his towel on the bench. My eyes connected with his the smirk coming more evident on his face. My cheeks started to burn. "Don't take too long." I told him getting my confidence back. "You don't want me getting bored and starting things without you." I smirked walking to the door lifting my bag on my shoulder.

"Guys hurry the fuck up or I'm leaving your asses here." I laughed hearing Jon growl in a demanding tone as the door swung shut. Oh life was good. Things could only get better. Right?


	36. Chapter 36

"Morning." I giggled waking up to his lips pressed against my neck.

"Morning." Jon replied letting me roll over in his embrace. I pressed my lips against his for a quick kiss. "Have you seen my phone anywhere?"

"Can't say I have. Why?" I asked sitting up slightly.

"I can't find it any where."

"Do you need it for something?" I asked hoping I was pulling this lying thing off to him. I didn't wanna ruin things with us because I lied to him for Colby. "Because if you do you can always use mine."

"Nah I'm good. It's probably in the room with the guys." He replied. "So I was thinking we could hit the gym than get some food. Or vice versa."

"Gym first than food. You gonna see if the guys wanna join us?" He gave me a look. "What you can use my phone or we get dressed and go to their room."

"Ok fine we'll go see on your way out to the gym." He huffed out. I smiled squeezing his arm.

"We have a few days to be alone before the house shows this weekend. It's not gonna hurt to spend time with them at the gym and over a bite of food." I stated kissing his cheek getting up.

"Since you put it that way." He replied slightly annoyed.

"You'll be just fine." I mocked getting dressed in gym clothes. I laughed as he flipped me off getting up himself.

The Guys had joined us for an hour or longer at the gym. Jon ended up having a good time even if he had to be forced to invite his friends. We sat at a table in the back of a restaurant. Once again I was left alone with Colby. Joe had got a phone call and took off and Jon went to the restroom.

"You done with Jon's phone yet?" I asked looking the direction Jon would come from.

"Yes I'm done with it." He stated sliding the phone across the table to me. I quickly grabbed the phone double checking it was turned off before putting it in my pocket. "You know what to do right?" He asked. I nodded smiling at Jon as he sat down.

"Are two scheming or something?" He asked looking between us.

"Why would you think that?" I asked mocking hurt.

"Jeez I wonder why? It's the two of you." He pointed at both of us. "When aren't you two up to something?" He retorted looking at me.

"A lot of the time." I huffed pouting. I laughed being pulled into Jon's body sharing a kiss.

"Must you to do that well I'm eating?" Colby asked as a reply Jon deepened the kiss pulling me onto his lap.

"Woah! I didn't know this meal was gonna be rated X." Joe stated highly amused. I pulled away from Jon smirking shrugging my shoulders.

"You never know what to expect." Jon stated with a smirk of his own. Everything cooled down as our food was brought out to us. We made a little small talk well we ate.

"You know what to do right?" Colby asked pulling me back to walk with him.

"Yes now stop before he figures things out." I growled in a soft tone looking at him.

"If I didn't know better I'd think the two of you are up to something." Joe smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Dude just cause I talk to Colby doesn't mean shit. If that was the case than every time we talked we'd be up to something. Ever think we just need to talk without prying ears?" I asked annoyed close to being outta breath.

"Babe relax. He didn't mean anything by it." Jon stated slipping his arm around my shoulders.

"So. I'm just sayin'." I retorted getting into the car.

"Now that you're back with us. You gonna start riding with us again?" Joe asked changing the subject.

"She can't. She's still not apart of us again. Can't ruin things." Colby smarted off. I pushed on Colby's seat saying he was sitting in front of me.

"He's right but the first chance I get I'll be back."

"I was hoping you'd stay gone. It's kinda of peaceful when you're not around." Joe stated in a cocky tone.

"What the hell are you talking about? When she's not here Jon can't shut up about Emily." Colby exclaimed earning a glare from Jon.

"Have you guys seen Jon's phone anywhere? He's lost it." I asked changing the subject. I could see Colby start to squirm in his seat. It was fun to tease him some.

"Ask Colby, he had it last night." Joe said. I was trying not to laugh at Colby seeing his prank starting to unravel in front of his eyes.

"It's in the room at the hotel. Our phones look so much a like I didn't realize it was yours at first." Real smooth Colby.

"Alright, I'll come by the room later and get it."

"Why don't I grab it for ya, well you get your things packed in my room?" I asked not only helping Colby but myself as well.

"That would be faster." Jon smirked.

"Now that we figured that out. What are you guys up to on our days off?" Colby asked more than happy to change the subject.

"I'm gonna hang with the family." Joe spoke. I sighed a little, spending time with family sounded like fun. Made me wish I had a better relationship with my family since my dad's accident.

"You ok?" I nodded resting my head against his shoulder. "We're just gonna chill with the pup." Jon spoke for the both of us.

"What about you Colby?" I asked with a slight yawn.

"Not really sure. A little of everything maybe."

"So most the time will be spent at the gym then?" I asked him. There was nothing wrong with it. He didn't have to go around trying to hide it. He only shrugged as Joe pulled into the hotel parking lot. I gave Jon the hotel room key following behind Colby and Joe. I sat on Colby's bed watching as he searched for Jon's phone.

"Dude you just had his phone last night. I saw you put it on the stand there." Joe pointed to a stand by the door.

"I know then I moved it this morning. I was gonna take it and give it back but I forget it and I can't remember where I put it. I would call it but I turned it off." Colby explained. Joe didn't say anything walking to the bathroom. I pulled Jon's phone outta my pocket getting up.

"Where was it?" Joe asked walking out.

"On the floor under the blanket." I shrugged walking out meeting Jon in the hallway with my bags as well as his. "Found it. You get everything?" I asked handing him his phone and taking my own bags from him.

"Yep, double checked the whole room. Are they coming?"

"I think so. They just have to finish packing. But we can meet them at the airport."

"It wont ruin anything will it?" I looked at him seeing he had a smirk in place and he was only joking about it. I rolled my eyes walking up to the desk to check out. The ride to the airport was uneventful. After making it through the airport we sat waiting for our flight to be called. Colby kept giving me a death glare.

"Babe can I use your phone?" Jon looked at me with a questioning look. "I was texting Nat and my phone died. Figured I should at least call her so she doesn't start freaking out." I explained smiling when he handed me his phone. I stepped away from them going to the folder that Colby told me would be there. "Jonathan Good!" I seethed out walking up to them. "Care to tell me what the fuck this is?" I asked showing him the pics of half-naked ladies.

"I don't know how that crap got on my phone. I don't need shit like that when I got you." He stated getting pissed off taking his phone back.

"Yea sure I believe that one." I stated rolling my eyes. I caught a glimpse of Colby and he was about ready to explode with laughter.

"I'm not lying baby." He pleaded with me. I smirked on the inside. I never said that I wouldn't turn Colby's prank around on him.

"You know what? It's ok really. I'm sure you where lonely. You got any videos on there? I feel like being extra naughty tonight." I purred in his ear.

"Hey that's not fair!" Colby shouted jumping up. I swear everyone in our terminal was looking at him.

"Why do you say that Colby?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"That was my prank. You weren't suppose to ruin it."

"I didn't ruin it, you did by blurting it out. I was only adding a little more spice to our personal life's." I explained pointing to Jon as I spoke.

"Better luck next time man." Jon patted him on the back, our flight being called. All of us but Colby were happy. He was too busy pouting. I sat down getting my seat belt on laying my head on Jon's shoulder. I was really loving life right now, I just couldn't help but look over my shoulder, waiting for something to happen to ruin everything in a flash.


	37. Chapter 37

I sat in the divas locker room getting ready for my segment for the night. Watching the Shields match against Cena, Bryan and Kane. Yet again I was forced to wear a pink dress. At least this time it was a pretty light pink with black lace wrapped around the mid section. I had pink high heels wrapped in black lace to match my dress. My hair was left down in curls flipped over my right shoulder. My make-up was done the same as always.

"Don't we look lovely." Nat smirked lacing her boots up. I shrugged seeing Kane standing alone in the ring going to the floor to keep up the attack. I cringed seeing Kane use the announcer's table on The Shield. I was thankful Kane got himself disqualified and eliminated from the match.

"I wouldn't say lovely, but it will do. At least it's not a bright ass pink like last time." I replied looking at her.

"Pink suits you Em, you just can't see it because your disgust for the color." Nat stated making me shutter. I hated the color pink, it was too girly for me.

"Good luck out there in your match with the crazy AJ." I changed the topic not wanting to talk about the color pink any more.

"Thanks." She went off saying more but I chewed my lip in anticipation watching Bryan go to the top and hitting a missile dropkick on Colby for a close 2 count. I sighed a moment of relief that Colby hadn't been eliminated. But it didn't last long when Bryan came back with kicks to the chest on Colby. I was able to breathe a little easier seeing Colby fight back only to hold my breath seeing Bryan go for the No Lock. Only to have Colby fight him off. I smiled seeing Jon tag in, my smile didn't fade when Bryan fought them both off. Colby drops Bryan with a big kick. Jon with a face plant for the pin. Bryan is eliminated. I was so ecstatic to see it was down to Cena and all three Shield members. "Earth to Emily." Nat says amused beyond belief waving her hand in front of my face.

"Uh yea sorry, what's up?" I asked breaking my attention from the monitor.

"Nothing Em, you about done getting ready? Or have you been to busy staring at your boy toy?" Nat teased. I gasped hitting her lightly.

"He's not my boy toy." I state standing up. "And I'm done." I reply walking to the door. We walk through the halls to catering as I got a few glimpses of the match. I stopped at the last monitor before catering to see that Cena won by DQ. I shook my head seeing the guys nail the triple powerbomb on Cena. I went into catering sitting down with Nat seeing The Shield exit the ring and Ryback come out while Cena is still down in the ring.

"Aren't you gonna go find them?" Nat asked curious.

"Nah." I shook my head. "I don't have time to walk to their locker room and wait for them to shower before I go out there just to see that they're ok. Makes no sense when I'm gonna see them after I'm done."

"If you say so Emily."

"I do say so Natalie." I replied sticking my tongue out. She rolled her eyes getting up. I walked with her to gorilla to wait for my cue to go out there. Nat was facing off against AJ. It looked like a damn circus at ringside. You had the Bella Twins on commentary with Kaitlyn. Hornswoggle and The Great Khali at ringside. I watched as AJ and Natalya lock up and AJ get slammed to the mat. Kaitlyn gets some more gifts from her secret admirer while on commentary while Natalya works AJ over.

"Hey figured I'd find you here." I looked up from the monitor to see Joe standing before me.

"It's not like I was hiding. Where's the other two hooligans?" I looked behind him seeing crew members working but no Jon or Colby.

"Fighting over something in the locker room. I forget what." He shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't forget you don't know because you weren't paying attention." I retorted.

"I was paying attention and I do know, is that your cue?" Joe asked pointing. I looked to see Natalya was bringing it back in the ring but AJ applied her Black Widow submission for the win. I nodded walking out with a mic in hand seeing Kaitlyn get in the ring to help Nat up. AJ skipped past me. I slid into the ring standing in front of both of them as they both were sitting in the ring.

"Kaitlyn I'll cut to the chase. I beat this one," I directed towards Nat. "now where's my title shot. Thinking doesn't work for me. I need action. That's what works for me."

"I thought about it and I'm not giving you a shot at my title, not now, not ever. You can't go away and expect to get this Divas title handed over to you. It don't work that way Em." Kaitlyn stated getting a mic of her own.

"Things work the way I want them too. The sooner you see that, the better it is for you." I growled going after Kaitlyn, Nat getting in the middle of us. She took Kaitlyn's mic.

"How about this ladies. At Extreme rules a triple threat match for that Divas title. Emily vs Natalya vs the Divas Champ Kaitlyn." Nat suggested. The fans cheering to the sound of that.

"Excuse me." Vickie screeched the fans booing her badly. "I said EXCUSE ME!" She exclaimed. "At Extreme rules it will be a Divas Elimination match. It will be the Divas Champ Kaitlyn vs Natalya vs Emily vs AJ Lee." Vickie smirked walking off.

"It don't matter I will walk out the Divas Champ." I growled getting outta the ring. I walked to the back seeing Joe was still standing there. "What are they fighting about?" I asked remembering Jon and Colby were fighting over something.

"You're gonna laugh, but it's best I show you. You'd never believe me." Joe explained walking off to the Shields locker room. I followed behind trying to figure out what stupid thing they could be fighting over.

"It's not me is it?" I asked hoping it wasn't, they've fought enough over me.

"Conceded much?" Joe asked. "But no it's not you." He laughed. The closer we got the more you could hear yelling. I couldn't make it out though.


	38. Chapter 38

"Really?" I asked walking into the locker room seeing the two of them fighting over a damn shirt. They were too busy yelling and cussing at each other. And the funny thing was the shirt was mine not theirs. "What's going on?" I asked stepping in between both of them.

"Jon has my shirt!" Colby explained glaring at Jon.

"NO! It was in my bag, that means it's my shirt." Jon shot back. I blew a puff of air out holding the shirt up.

"It's mine." I yelled. "The first Indy show I did with Colby, my shirt got messed up, Colby lent me his shirt, I never gave it back. It's in with Jon's stuff because he assumed it was his." I explained looking at both of them. They both looked like fools.

"Maybe I want it back." I shook my head.

"No you don't Colby."

"Maybe I'm gonna be pissed you have a shirt that belonged to Colby and not me!" Jon exclaimed storming outta the locker room.

"Who stole his cookie?" Joe asked amused. I glared at Joe ignoring his question.

"You guys have to ride with him not me." I smirked fling the black shirt over my shoulder walking out.

"Don't be a prick Emmie, help us out and talk to him." Colby shouted after me.

"Maybe I will and maybe I wont." I smirked walking off. It took me a few minutes to find Jon outside smoking. "Thought you gave that up a long time ago?" I asked leaning against the wall by him. He only shrugged taking a long drag off the cigarette. "You can't seriously be mad that I have one of Colby's shirts from years ago, before I ever knew you?" I asked sighing.

"Why don't you have any of my shirts? You're dating me not him!" He exclaimed getting pissed. I held my laughter back, at how ridiculous he was sounding. I didn't need to send him in a fit of rage.

"I do have your shirts butt head. I've been collecting them for years. At first it started out to be a way to get back at your ass for being mean to me. But I don't think you ever noticed. But every time we had an Indy show my collection grew. I have a closet filled with your shirts. I have no intentions on giving back. It just happened that Colby's shirt was the one I grabbed this time around." I explained with a slight pout.

"So every shirt I complained about losing over the years were at your house?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. I nodded smiling. "I'm gonna have to take a look at that the next time I'm over. I've forgotten what shirts went missing."

"Go for it, just don't touch, they're mine now." I growled pressing my lips to his. "My hotel room later?" I asked staying in his embrace.

"Mmm sounds good babe." He kissed my forehead. I frowned pulling away. "What now?"

"I'm gonna drive through the night." I spoke slowly.

"We'll all ride together. We got an SUV more room then your rental." Jon suggested living no room for me to turn down his offer.

"It would be good to travel together again, get back into the rhythm of things. Make sure our bond is still tight. Meet me at the rental place?" I asked smiling. It would be fun to ride with them again.

"If we don't show then you're on your own and Joe wanted nothing to do with you." I punched his arm.

"Joe my ass. It would be you not him." I tried to sound offended but a smile broke out.

"If that's what you wanna believe babe."

"It is." I retorted pulling away from him going my own way to the divas locker room. I got my stuff packed up seeing the 3 divas I would face in a few weeks.

"You guys talking about me or something?" I asked with a scowl.

"No comics." AJ squealed.

"Ok. Look I don't wanna leave our match the day of to go through so I figured we could met up in Tampa, grab a ring at the training center and run through it every chance we had."

"Yea it would be best. We do want to prove we're more than eye candy. We can get dirty like the guys." Nat spoke standing up for the divas division as a whole.

"Great how about you talk to Steph and see if we can get this turned into an elimination ladder match." I suggested the eyes in the room growing huge with excitement.

"Will do." She smiled. I told them I'd see them tomorrow at the Smackdown tapings and headed out. I pulled up to the rental place seeing the guys were waiting for me. I got my stuff put in their SUV before I went in to hand the keys over. I smiled climbing in the back with Jon.

"Thought you wouldn't show." Jon stated.

"I was debating it. You did tell me that you guys might not show since Joe didn't want me to ride with you guys." I smirked looking at Joe.

"I said no such thing, and I prefer you to be with so I don't have listen to that one whine when he can't get a signal and he might miss a text from you." I smirked curling up to Jon.

"He's so cute." I exclaimed squeezing his cheek with my hand. Jon growled his hand squeezing my thigh. It didn't take much for me to fall asleep listening to the guys banter. I woke up to an alarm going off. I blinked my eyes open seeing I was in a hotel room.

"Morning babe." Jon kissed my head, I smiled stretching my arms. "I couldn't wake ya so Colby stayed with ya in the car when we got to the hotel and I checked us into the room."

"My twisted prince charming carrying me to bed." I smiled standing up. "You shower yet?" He shook his head. "Wanna join me?" I whispered sucking his ear lobe into my mouth. I giggled being tossed over his shoulder. That would be the only workout I needed for the day. Yea I wish, I still hit the gym up with the guys before going to the arena. I sat in the locker room going over the game plan with Nat, Kaitlyn and AJ for tonight's show. We stayed in the locker room going over everything to make sure we had it down pat and wouldn't screw anything up. I was teaming up with AJ in tag team action taking on Nat and Kaitlyn. Big E and Nick (Dolph) would be out there as well and Hornswoggle and Khali.

The match was going good. I started against Nat and we hit every move with such precise. I had Nat in the Tree of Woe. I climbed up top hitting a double stump tagging AJ in. She went for a baseball slide, but Nat dodge it getting to her feet. She fought AJ off getting the tag to Kaitlyn. The match went back and forth. Kaitlyn hit a spear getting the win. I got into the ring checking on AJ watching Nat and Kaitlyn get out walking backwards up the ramp.

"Oh Kaitlyn wanna know why your little secret admirer wont come out and show his face?" I asked standing in the ring earning Kaitlyn's attention from the ramp.

"Why is that?" She asked amused, Nat standing by her.

"They don't wanna show their face around here." I smirked leaning on the ropes.

"Haha funny Emily." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"It's simple really, here's a hint for ya Kait. He can't show his face because it would be an injustice." I smirked dropping the mic jumping over the ropes, hopping to the floor. Making my way to the back.

"Is it really a Shield member?" Kaitlyn asked chewing her lip. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't say, sorry. But you'll find out soon enough hun." I told her as we walked to the divas locker room. I took a shower getting dressed knowing I missed the Shield in the ring. Oh well it wasn't the end of the world. I made plans with the girls to met up later in the week in Tampa to start going through the match. Nat had yet to see if we could get a ladder added into the match but I had faith it would come together in the end anyways.


End file.
